More Changling Families
by Littleladybaker
Summary: Deleted scenes and additional moments to my other work Changling Families and its sequel. They're mostly in order but some additions may not be in order.
1. The Birth of Jim

AN: Takes place in 'Jim' during Changling Families.

Walt let himself into the Lake house on a lovely Saturday at the end of September.

"Barbara?"

"Living room ."

Walt followed the voice to the room and found Barbara sitting on the sopha with her feet on the coffee table. He chuckled and sat on the coffee table to rub her feet.

"How are you two doing today?" He asked.

"Tired," Barbara sighed, leaning back, "This little one kept me up all night."

Walt chuckled, "Did you keep Mummy up? You need to let her sleep now so she won't mind as much when you keep her up all night after you're born."

Barbara kicked at him halfheartedly. Walt leaned forward and kissed Barbara's rounded belly. She groaned and leaned back once more. Walt stood and massaged her shoulders.

"Would you like me to make you something to eat?"

"Can you make me Mac n' Cheese with little green trees in it?"

Walt nodded and gave her shoulders one last squeeze before heading into the kitchen. He was just draining the noodles when…

"W-Walt!"

The changling rushed to her side, "What's wrong Barbara?"

Barbara had tears rolling down her cheeks as she replied, "I-I think I'm having c-contractions."

Walt sat next to her on the sofa, heart pounding, "Ok. How far apart are they?"

"S-six minutes," Barbara looked terrified.

Walt forced himself to remain calm. He knew that panicking was one of the worst things he could do far Barbara at this moment.

"Alright. What do you want to do?" He asked, rubbing her back gently, "Do you want to stay here until the contractions are closer together? Maybe eat? Do you want to go to the Hospital now?"

Barbara took several shaky breaths, "I-I want to stay here a little longer. It might just be nothing. A-after all, it's a little early. R-Right?"

"Sometimes babies are early, Dear. You know that," Walt kissed her temple, "Do you want to call James while I finish your lunch?"

"No," Barbara was calming down, "I'll call him before we head to the hospital."

Walt nodded once more and went to finish making the food. They both ate quietly and then Barbara asked Walt to put "Just like Heaven" in the VCR. Walt was careful to keep track of how far apart Barbara's contractions were while they watched. It was nearly two hours from the first contraction that Barbara sat straight up in her spot.

"My water just broke."

Walt sat up, fear gripping his heart once more, "Alright. Do you want to change your clothes before we head to the hospital or would you rather just go?

"Can you get my bag from under my bed while I call James?"

"I can,"

Walt retrieved the bag as well as Barbara's fuzzy crocs. Barbara was just setting down the phone when he returned.

"He didn't answer," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Now Walt was angry. He had a stinking suspicion about where James Lake was and why he wasn't answering. But with Barbara so close to he due date, James should have picked up.

"Remember, Barbara, Deep breaths," he said instead, helping her put on her shoes, "Let's get you in the car and I'll call James when we get to the hospital, alright?"

Barbara nodded and let him help her to her feet and out to the car. But they didn't make it halfway to the hospital before they saw red and blue flashing lights. Walt pulled over.

A dark skin cop approached the window, "Hello, you two. I'm Officer Scott. Do you know why I pulled you over?"

"Walt pulled out his license and registration for his car, wanting to make this as fast as possible, "I was probably speeding. We have to get to the hospital."

Officer Scott looked over at Barbara then back at Walt, "I'll let you off with a warning this time. And how about I give you a police escort to the hospital to keep you from getting pulled over again?"

"Thank you, Officer Scott."

With Officer Scott's help, Walt and Barbara made it to the Hospital in record time. Two nurses took Barbara back while Walt stopped by a pay phone to call James and thank Officer Scott again.

"Don't worry about it. My wife is due in a few months, too. I'll probably do the exact same thing you did."

"Oh! Barbara's not-"

Officer Scott had already walked away.

"Crap."

AN: And, thus, Officer Scott didn't find out that Jim is adopted until his bst man speach at Toby and Darcy's wedding.


	2. Mother's Day

Just a little Changling Families bit showing Barbara, Lenora, and Nomura each on their first Mother's Day.

* * *

Lenora:

*BRRRIIINNNGGG*

Lenora turned to her class as the bell rang.

"Alright, everyone. Whatever you didn't finish is Homework. Have a good weekend."

Most students replied with a "Have a good weekend, Mrs. Scaarbach!" though some still slipped up and called her Ms. Janeth. And yet still others took the time to wish her a happy Mother's Day.

A handful of them had put cards on her desk. This was how Mother's Day had been for her since she started teaching. She hadn't doubted that this year would be the same. She packed up her bag and made her way to the teacher's lounge to meet her husband and brother-in-law. The two were sitting at the table, saying goodbye to Lawrence.

"Hey you three," she said, kissing Otto on the cheek.

"Hallo, Zaubermous," Otto replied, turning his head just in time to get the kiss placed on his lips.

"Mph! Why you!" She giggled at his antics, "Oh! You're going to have to pick Toby and Mary up from school because _I_ have to run out and find something to use as the love potion in the play."

Otto's playful expression changed in a snap, "I zought _you _vvere going to pick zem up because it is Müder Tag."

Lenora sighed, "We talked about this last night. We've only been married a week and they don't see me as their mother."

She tried to conceal how much that hurt her. Otto and Walt exchanged a look.

"Well, I suggest looking at Bagdwella's shop," Walt said, changing the topic.

"Bagdwella? Who was that, again?"

"She's the one with ruby hair and green eyes. She babysits Jim from time to time."

"Oh! Next to Glug's?"

"That's the one!"

"Thanks, Walt!" Lenora skipped off in the direction of Trollmarket."

LLB

Lenora pulled into the driveway, "I wonder if Otto got dinner started or if the kids kept him busy..."

She didn't even make it threw the door before she was nicked off her feet.

"Mama!" Toby and Mary cheered, hugging her and pulling on her skirt.

"Lass Mama im Haus euch beiden!" Otto chuckled.

Lenora looked at her husband and found him wearing an apron over his white shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Go get vvhat you made at school."

"OK, Papa!" The children ran up the stairs wildly.

Lenora took off her shoes and tossed her bag on the sopha. Otto pecked her lightly on the lips.

"Did you find vvhat you need?"

"I did. Your brother was right about Bagdwella. And she wants to see the play. What-"

They were interrupted by Mary and Toby thundering down.

"Happy Mother's Day!"

Both children were excitedly handing her their gifts.

"I forgot this morning," Toby admitted.

"Why didn't you pick us up from school?" Mary asked, "We wanted to give you our presents!"

Lenora could only stand dumbfounded.

"I told you so."

* * *

Barbara:

"You should do something nice for Barbara on Mother's Day," Walt suggested.

"Why?" James asked, "The kid's not even here yet."

"Because it's her first Mother's Day!" Walt bounced on his toes with excitement.

"She problebly doesn't even realize what day it is. And she's been really moody lately."

"All the more reason to spoil her for the day!"

LLB

Walt grabbed the small gift off the passenger seat and made his way to the house. James had shot down everything's he had suggested for Barbara. But now James was at work and, being Saturday, _Walt_ was free. If James wouldn't treat Barbara on Mother's Day, he would.

"Barbara?"

He received no answer. Peaking into the living room, he found her asleep on the sopha. He smiled softly and covered her with a blanket. Then, after setting the gift on the coffee table, he wen the to the kitchen and go to work.

One hour later Walt heard Barbara waking up. She shuffled around and messed with the gift on the coffee table.

"Walt?"

"I'm in the dining room. I'll be there in just a moment."

Wa,t set the last thing on the table and went to the living room. Barbara's was still lying on the sopha.

"Want a hand sitting up?"

"No."

Barbara was grumpy. Walt sighed.

"Are you hungry?"

Barbara pouted, "No."

"Do you want to open your present?"

"What for?"

Walt chuckled, "Because it's Mother's Day, My Dear. And you are a mother. Or will be in a month or so."

Barbara pulled the blanket back over her shoulder. Walt reached forward and stroked her hair gently.

"I need a cuddle."

Wald smiled and scooped her gently into his arms before steering her on his lap. Barbara lay her head on his shoulder. Walt rubbed her belly and hummed his favorite lullaby.

"Do you want to open your present now?"

Barbara nodded. Walt handed her the gift and watched as she unwrapped it. She stroked the cover of the leather bound book and opened it revealing it to be a photo album. It contained such pictures as the baby's ultrasound and Barbara in the nursery, covered in paint.

Barbara began crying and clutched the photo album to her chest, "Thank you, Walt! Thank you!"

Walt chuckled and dried her eyes, cuddling her once more, "You're very welcome, Barbara. That book is from me and James. He would have been here if he didn't have to work. Now, how about we get you something to eat, hm? I bet you both are hungry."

"Baby wants mushrooms," Barbara agreed, "And aluminum."

* * *

Nomura:

Nomura pulled up to the day care to pick up her son. If she had it her way he would have been in Trollmarket with his 'father' or running around with other whelps. But, as Walt and Otto had so _kindly _pointed out, people would ask where the two year old was and she couldn't say shit. So he had been enrolled in a daycare. The first of many.

"Ma!" Erik ran up.

Nomura scooped him up as the teacher approached.

"Any problems today?" She asked.

"Not really. Just a little mess during craft time," The teacher replied, "So, we'll be seeing you and Erik again on...Wednesday?"

"Yes. He won't be back until Wednesday because we'll be out of town visiting his Da."

"Yay! Da! Da!"

"That's right, Imp," Nomura chuckled, as she carried him out and strapped him into his car seat, "We're going to spend some time with Da."

She got into the drivers seat and started the car, "What happened during craft time?"

"It was an accident this time! I swear! Ain't my fault that cup o' water spilled over Susie's dress! I didn' even _mean _t' nock it over!"

"Whatever, Imp," Nomura rolled her eyes, "Let's just get home and eat dinner. Pasta and foil balls."

LLB

Nomura carried Erik into the flat and dropped him on the sopha. She then went into the Kitchenette to start their dinner.

"Go ahead and play. But don't eat anymore of your toys. It confuses the land Lady."

The flat went quiet for a few minutes before the small, green Changling hopped up on the counter.

"Did you take care of your back pack?"

"Um...I-Ah wanted t' give ya this first."

Nomura turned and saw the sloppy art pieces. One was a hand print in green clay with, 'For Ma' painted on it, the other was a poorly painted picture of the two of them.

"Why?" Nomura quirked an eyebrow.

"'Cuse...it's Mother's Day..." Erik ducked his head, "Our first..."

There was a moment of silence.

"I-Ah'll go take mah pack t' the bedroom..."

Erik lept off the counter and scampered down the hall. When he returned, the painting was held to the refrigerator with an alphabet magnet and the hand was handing by the TV.

"Eat all your dinner and we'll have something bad for humans _and _trolls for dessert," Nomura promised with a sly smile.

AN: I tried to do a different emotion for each Mother. Also, I aimed for a Gilmore Girls type of relationship for Nono and Erik.


	3. Bagdwella Babysitts

Walt bit his lip as he looked at the shop. This was his last chance.

"Bagdwella?"

"Hm? Oh! _Hello_, Stricklander," The green and red trolless greeted, "What can I do for you?"

"Would you be able to watch Jim this weekend?"

Bagdwella stared at him like he had just asked her to kiss a Gumm-Gumm.

"I know you and Barbara are friends," Walt continued, "Blinky and Arrrgh are helping the Trollhunter and Draal-"

"Why?" Bagdwella cut him off, "Why do you _need _someone to watch him?"

Walt sighed and looked down at the sleeping one year old in his arms, "Barbara's mother fell yesterday. We have to go upstate for the funeral but...Jim is a little young to attend a funeral yet."

Bagdwella looked from the baby, to Walt, and back again, "You would have to tell me what to do. I don't know much about fleshbag whelps or...Changling whelps as the case is."

Walt grinned, "He's a really easy baby, Bagdwella. Barbara and I got really lucky with how easy he is. I'll bring his travel cot down in a moment, his food is in his bag but, if he's in his troll form, he can eat food intended for whelps his size. The biggest thing is that he's not walking yet. He's what humans call a 'vertical crawler'. He climbs on _everything_. With me so far?"

Bagdwella nodded, "I think I understand all of that. Does he sleep as often as a normal troll whelp? And how often does he usually need to be changed?"

"He usually sleeps after lunch and dinner. After dinner, he should make it threw the night or day, depending on when you put him down. After lunch he should sleep for about an hour but it is ok if he goes over a little. As for nappies, he goes threw a lot more then a normal whelp, especially in his human form."

Bagdwella grinned, "Alright. One last question, Would I be able to take him scavenging with me? I don't plan on going in the next few days but just in case there is an emergency."

"I think Barbara would be ok with that but I'll run it by her when I go get is travel cot."

LLB

Bagdwella looked down at the babbling fleshbag whelp in her arms. Barbara had mentioned her son almost every time she entered the shop but this was the first time Bagdwella was spending with Jim for any extended period of time. Jim slapped her arm and wiggled curiously before turning into a troll whelp on a flash of blue. Bagdwella almost dropped the wiggling whelp in surprise.

Jim slipped out of her arms and she barely managed to catch him bay the leg. Jim burst into giggles, clapping and wiggling the whole time. Bagdwella barely dared to move. Babies were so fragile and she knew Barbara and Stricklander would fell her if anything happened to their son while she was watching him. She carefully set him on the floor.

"Ah!" Jim squealed and rolled over onto his belly, "Dwa!"

Bagdwella watched as the whelp crawled around her keep. She could hardely believe that just a few hours ago the whelp had been screaming his head off as his parents left him for the first time. Now, he was perfectly happy and completely content to explore her home. Barbara had told her that Jim could be put in his travel cot if she needed to turn her back on him for a few minutes. Yet, Bagdwella couldn't bring herself to look away from the Whelp.

Jim crawled up to her nest and pulled himself to his feet. In seconds he was scrambling up the side and flopped in. Bagdwella rushed over, terrified that he may have cracked or chipped something. Jim giggled back up at her from the center of the nest.

Bagdwella sighed, "You're going to be the death of me."

Jim simply giggled and pulled her blanket over his head. Bagdwella reached forward to pick him back up when a familiar scuttling reached her ears. There was a gnome in her keep.

"Ah Dwa."

Jim had crawled up the side of her nest again and was watching the gnome. The gnome had an armload of eggshells and fabric scraps, some of Bagdwella's food. It wasn't often that gnomes broke into her keep for food. Her shop? Sure. But not her keep. Bagdwella picked up Jim and reached for her stock of gnome traps so she could set one, hoping she wouldn't have to call the Trollhunter while watching Jim.

"Muma,"Jim chirped, "Muma!"

"Barbara's not back yet, Jim."

"Muma!"

Bagdwella turned and what had Jim so upset. The gnome was wrapping the fabric scraps around a tiny gnome-whelp, a kit, while it's mate crushed the eggshells to feed the kit.

"Oh..."

She didn't know if it was because she had Jim with her or because the gnome was holding it's, her, kit, but Bagdwella couldn't bring herself to set the trap now. The gnome hissed and chattered at her.

"Muma, Dada, Beebee!" Jim chanted, clapping his hands together.

Bagdwella sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this. You may stay."

The gnomes stared at her.

"But you can't stay in my walls! _And _you'll have to earn your keep. You can work in the shop _and_ help me scavenge. Agreed?"

The female gnome looked at her mate before chittering at Bagdwella. She hoisted her kit to her shoulder and scurried over, offering one tiny hand to Bagdwella. Hesitantly, Bagdwella took it and shook.

Bagdwella and Jim got to work making a new home for the gnomes that wasn't a hole in the wall of Bagdwella's keep. It was made of cardboard and wood, which Bagdwella couldn't eat, and some carpet that had been sitting on her shelves in the shop for almost a year. The gnome family brought their things from their old home and made short work of setting it all up.

"I guess I'm _going_ to to be needing something to _call _you,"Bagdwella said, "What do you think, Little Trollhunter? What should we call our new friend?"

Jim seemed to think for a moment, "Noah!"

The gnome chattered at him,"Chit."

Bagdwella smiled encouragingly, "Maybe not. Hm...what about Nolla? It's similar to Jim's suggestion but seems to suit you more."

The felmale gnome considered before nodding and smiling threw her beard, "Yit chit."

"Nolla!" Jim happily cheered.

"Nolla it is then."

LLB

Bagdwella quickly prepared dinner for her and Jim while the Whelp played in his travel cot. The whelp had been shifting back and forth between troll and fleshbag all night so she made sure to have troll food ready for him as well as the food Barbara had packed in his bag. She could hear him babbling with his toys and made sure to listen for the creek of the mesh, least he try to crawl out again.

"Alright," she finally decided, "Dinner time."

"Din?"

Stricklander had told her that Jim was starting to talk. Real words were beginning to emerge and this wasn't the first he had gotten close to correct. He had babbled about 'Muma', 'Dada', 'Binky', 'Arrr', 'Draal', and 'Kargar' all day.

"Yes, _Little Trollhunter_. Dinner."

Bagdwella swept the currently blue whelp out of the cot and sat at the table. He immediately reached for the jar of baby food Barbara had packed. Bagdwella made to feed him as Barbara had showed her but Jim grabbed the jar and bit into it, eating both the baby food and the jar. Bagdwella shrugged it off and bit into her eggshell-salad-on-plastic sandwich. It was one of her favorites. All she had to do was make sure Jim didn't turn fleshbag and try to bite the broken glass.

Soon enough, Jim was licking the last of his dinner off his hands. Bagdwella chuckled and pulled a change of clothes out of his bag. Stricklander had warned her that he would need more changing then the average troll whelp but this she had assumed that had just been a reference to diapers, not _whole outfits_.

"Bedtime, Little Trollhunter!" She said, playfully.

"No," Jim said, as happy as the gnomes in their new home.

"What?"

"No seep."

Bagdwella blinked, "It's time for bed, Jim."

"No!"

Even Bagdwella could see that Jim was working up to a tantrum. Unfortunately, neither Stricklander nor Barbara had told her what to do in this instance. She was on her own.

"No seep!" Jim declared again, growing angry.

It was only then that Bagdwella remembered something her mother had done when she and her sister were whelps.

"Alright, Little Trollhunter. We won't go to sleep_ just yet_. How about we go for a little walk first?"

"Yay! No seep!" Jim cheered.

"Mind the shop, Nolla,"Bagdwella told the gnome before holding Jim close and making her way to the crystal staircase.

She walked quietly in the dark canal with Jim held gently to her chest.

"Do you know the story of Daya the Deliverer?"

"Nu un," Jim shook his head, rubbing his eyes.

Bagdwella began the story as she walked. She could see the lights in the fleshbag houses and the lights from their automobiles. It was rare, however, that any of these lights mad it down into the canal. She didn't even make it half way threw Daya's story before Jim was sound asleep, head resting on her Brest, thumb in his mouth.

She went back into Trollmarket and lay him in his travel cot, "Good night, Little Trollhunter."

"Night night, Ah Dwa," Jim mumbled out.

Bagdwella faltered for only a moment at realizing that her was trying to say her name before she made her way to the gnomes' house.

"Nolla? Come on. I'll show you how to get around the shop. Then we can open up and get to work."

"Chitta!" Nolla scurried out and up Bagdwella's arm, makeing herself right at home on the trolless's shoulder.


	4. The First Music Class

"This will be your classroom, Otto," Lenora explained, "It's also the green room for the plays, tho so that's why there are musical and play posters everywhere. You can put up your own classroom decorations if you want."

"Danke, Lenora," Otto said, looking around, "I zink ze current decorations are fine."

"In that case," Lenora looked away with a smile, "I'll leave you to get ready for your first class."

Otto watched her go before setting up for his class. He got out chairs for the students and placed the Music books and syllabus on the chairs. Then he opened the upright piano and set out his sheet music. As much as he loved teaching his classes in a bilingual manner, he had selected mostly English songs and lessons for his students with only two of his songs having any German in them. Though, that might change around Christmas. He would ask the students for their opinions closer to the time.

With the classroom all set, Otto rolled up his sleeves and adjusted his glasses. He could hear the students switching classes outside. With a cheeky smile, he sat at the piano and and began to play. It was carefully timed so he would begin singing when the students began entering the classroom.

"Wir sind vom Idiotenklub und laden herzlich ein

Bei uns ist jeder gern gesehn, nur blöde muß er sein.

Bei uns geht die Parole um, seid doof bis in den Tod!

Und wer am allerdoofsten ist, wird Oberidiot."

It was just a silly nonsense song he had learned back in Germany. With any luck, it would get the students pumped up and excited for class.

"Wir gründen den Idiotenclub und laden herzlichst ein.

Bei uns ist jeder gern geseh'n, nur blöde muss er sein.

Bei uns heisst die Parole, ja blöde bis zum Tod.

Und wer am aller blödsten ist wird Oberidiot.

Ich fahr' mit meiner Klara in die Sahara zu den wilden Tieren.

Ich möchte meine Klara in der Sahara ach so gern verführen.

Da kommt ein wilder Löwe, und frisst mir meine Klara weg.

Jetzt fahr' ich ohne Klärchen aus dem Sahaerchen in die Heimat zurück."

He heard the students muttering as they moved to their seats. Plenty of the students looked bored.

"Ich wollte mal und konnte nicht und hau' ihn in der Hand.l

Da bin ich vor Verzweiflung die Stube rumgerannt.

Er trennte sich, er stemmte sich, das Loch war viel zu klein.

Es passte nicht der Kragenknopf in's Oberhemd hinein

Ich fahr' mit meiner Klara in die Sahara zu den wilden Tieren !

Ich möchte meine Klara in der Sahara ach so gern verführen.

Da kommt ein wilder Löwe, und frisst mir meine Klara weg.

Jetzt fahr' ich ohne Klärchen aus dem Sahaerchen in die Heimat zurück."

The students were giggling now. More of them seemed interested with each verse.

"Im Januar, im Februar, im März und im April.

Da kann man mit den Mädchen ja machen was man will.

fm Mai, im Juni, im Juli und August.

Da ist die saure Gurken - Zeit, da ha'm sie keine Lust.

Ich fahr' mit meiner Klara in die Sahara zu den wilden Tieren

Ich möchte meine Klara in der Sahara ach so gern verführen.

Da kommt ein wilder Löwe, und frisst mir meine Klara weg.

Jetzt fahr' ich ohne Klärchen aus dem Sahaerchen in die Heimat zurück. "

Most of the students were laughing and clapping along now. That pleased Otto. Making children happy was what he loved to do and a nonsense song almost always did the job.

"Die Vögelein, die Vögelein am Titti-Kakka-See.

Die recken, wenn sie singen, ihr Schwänzelein in'd Höh.

Ach Mägdelein, ach Mägdelein, wenn ich so vor die steh'

Dann geht's mir wie den Voegelein am Titti-Kakka-See.

Ich fahr' mit meiner Klara in die Sahara zu den wilden Tieren !

Jetzt fahr' ich ohne Klärchen

aus dem Sahaerchen in die Heimat zurück!"

Otto turned to his class, "Guten Morgen, everyone! I am your new music teacher, Herr Scaarbach. Und, vvhile I can't promise you'll all be able to sing or play like zat by ze end of ze year, I can promise that I vvill try to make zis class as enjoyable as possible for everyone. Now, let's start by going over ze syllabus, und zen I'm going to vvant to know everyone's names und you can all ask me a few questions you may have as vvell."

AN:

Anyone who has seen Mr. Holland's Opus can see that I drew quite a bit of inspiration from that.

Also, on the topic of the song, I heard it and and fell in love with it's beat and sound but was having a hard time trying to figure out what it was supposed about so I looked it up and...it didn't make much sense after that either. Soon after I realized, it's not _supposed_ to make sense. It's apparently a nonsense children's song.


	5. Otto and Goblins

AN: Pain! This chapter is all angst! Grab your tissues now. You have been warned!

It had been a long day in Arcadia Oaks and night was finally falling by the time Otto and Toby made it home. Otto shuffled along, groceries in one hand, son in the other. He settled Toby in the playpen.

"Okay Bärchen, du spielst mit Gunn Robot und Papa macht das Abendessen."

"Okay, Papa!"

Otto smiled and went into the kitchen to put away the groceries and make dinner. It was only a few minutes later when he heard Toby giggling and talking to someone in the living room.

"Bärchen? Who are you talking to?"

"I'm talkin' to the kitty!"

'VVe don't have a Käse!' Otto thought in panic, 'Oh no! Zat better not be vvhat I zink it is!'

He ran into the living room and found Toby cuddling a goblin around the neck, the goblin struggling to escape.

"Fragwa! VVhat are you doing here? You are supposed to be under cover!"

Fragwa didn't get a chance to answer before Otto smelled exactly what he had feared was coming. Goblins began spilling out of the windows, broken glass scattered over the carpet. Otto stood between them and Toby and transformed into his troll form. Toby began screaming as more and more goblins poured in.

Otto slashed and tore at the offending creatures. Green goo splattered over the walls and stained the carpet. Otto tried to block out his son's screams in order to focus on fending off the goblins. He couldn't help wondering about how quickly his beloved goblins had turned on him.

As the fight wore on, Otto started to tire out and goblins started to get good hits in. They hit his head, they tore at his long ears. Violet blood mixed with the green on the floor. Then, without ever noticing when, the blood that began to fall was red. Otto was to exhausted to maintain his troll form and now the goblins were tearing at his human flesh.

LLB

Walt saw the goblins pouring out of his brother's broken windows as soon as they pulled in the driveway. He could hear Toby screaming as soon as he opened his car door.

"Barbara, take Jim inside and call the hospital. I think Otto's hurt. Bad!"

He sprinted over and kicked down the front door. Toby was still in the playpen, Fragwa trying to calm him down. Otto lay in a pool of his own blood on the ground in front of them, what clothes that hadn't torn away by the goblins was covered in bright green goblin slime.

"Otto!"

Walt dropped to his knees by his brother's side and began to check for a pulse. He felt nothing.

"No! NoNoNo! Damn it all!"

He quickly began chest compressions. Hoping, begging that his little brother would be alright.

"Walt? Wha- OTTO!"

"Barbara! Take Toby back to the house! Let Fragwa go with you but I think he's seen enough."

It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived and Otto was loaded up. Walt followed and made sure to hold his brother's free hand while to paramedics hooked him up to machines with his other arm. Walt stayed at the hospital all night leaving Otto's room only to answer a call from Barbara.

"Walt, Toby's not talking again. He won't even talk to Fragwa. How's Otto?"

"They...they got him stable. But...um...he," Walt couldn't fight the tears falling down his face, "He's in a coma."

LLB

"Walter?" Lenora asked a week later, "I didn't want to bother you but, if you don't mind me asking, where is Otto?"

Walt sat heavily into his desk chair, now able to keep himself from crying, "He's at Arcadia Oaks Hospital. He...he's in a coma."

"C-Coma! But w-where is Toby?"

"Toby has been staying with me and Barbara. He-*sigh*- he's stopped talking again."

Lenora gasped and sat on one of the stools in Walt's office, "That poor boy. Poor Otto. Wha- What will happen if- No. Never mind. Um, do the Doctors have any guess when he'll wake up?"

Walt buried his face in his hands and shook his head sadly.

LLB

Otto was in a coma for a month before Walt and Barbara got the courage to bring Toby in to visit him. They ignored any phone calls and texts in order to focus on the two boys they had with them. Even the ones from Nana.

They were interrupted by a nurse just as they arrived.

"You're just in time!"

"Why?" Panic seized Walt's heart, "What happened?!"

The nurse didn't rely. She just lead them down the hall and into Otto's room. The polymorph was propped up in his bed, a tray of supe in his lap. When the door opened, he tilted his head over to see who had entered. A small tired smile spread over his face.

"Hallo, Bärchen."

"PAPA!"

Toby wiggled out of Walt's arms and ran across the room. He climbed up onto the bed and nuzzled Otto threw the hospital gown. Otto shakily wrapped his arms around his son, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Es ist in Ordnung. Ich werde dich nie wieder verlassen. Das verspreche ich."

LLB

German Translations

Okay Bärchen, du spielst mit Gunn Robot und Papa macht das Abendessen: Alright, Little Bear, you play with Gunn Robot and Papa will make dinner.

Es ist in Ordnung. Ich werde dich nie wieder verlassen. Das verspreche ich: It's alright. I'm never leaving you again. I promise.


	6. Otto's First Father's Day

Re AN:Thank you for telling me that the formating was off! It has been fixed.

AN: Not exactly in order with the rest of the fic.

"Beap! Beap! Beap!"

Otto slapped the alarm clock and rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Nein, est ist Samstag."

Saterday meant he didn't haven to get up at 6:00 am. It meat that he could sleep in until Toby woke up, or until 8:00. He burrowed deeper into the blankets and mattress. Suddenly, he heard the door creak open.

'Nein! Nein! Ist Samstag, Bärchen!'

He heard something land on the bedside table before the side of the bed dipped down.

"Papa. Papa!" Toby shook him.

Otto rolled over and looked, blearily, up at the two year old, "Morgen, Bärchen."

"Morgen, Papa! Glücklich Vater Tag!"

'Vater Tag? Oh!'

Otto looked around the room and saw the tray on the bedside table. It had a plate of dry toast, a bowl with two raw eggs, and a juice box on it. Otto looked down at Toby who was grinning up at him.

"Danke, Bärchen."

"Bitte, Papa."

Toby yawned and lay his head in Otto's lap. Otto silently ate the dry toast and eggs. He carded his fingers threw his son's hair.

'Zis isn't right. He only lost his real parents zis year! He's only two!'

Only as he finished eating did the polymorph come up with a plan. He reached for his phone and texted Nana.

LLB

Otto looked in the rear view mirror and checked on Toby. The little boy bounced in his seat, giggling along with his music. He hadn't even asked where they were going. Otto pulled into the parking lot and pulled out Toby.

"We're going see Nana?"

"Ja, Toby."

Otto carried his son in to Nana's flat.

"There's you two are!" The old woman said, "Come in!"

"Danke, Nana."

"Hallo, Nana!"

Otto handed Toby over and set down his diaper bag. Their visit went as smoothly as it normally did. Otto and Nana talked for a while Toby played on the floor, then they all had lunch together. After Lunch, however, Nana took down one of her big photo albums.

"Toby Bear, Nana has a story to tell you."

"Yay!

Otto sat Toby on his lap while Nana opened the book.

"Toby, do. you know who this is?"

"That's Daddy. My first Papa."

Otto looked down at Toby. Toby looked up at him with a happy smile.

"Like your Mamas," he patted Otto's tie, "Your Mama in the picture. And your Mama that's Onkel Walt's Mama. Daddy is my first Daddy and you are my Papa."

Otto smiled, finally understanding how Toby had responded so well, "Zat's right, Bärchen. Now, how about we listen to Nana's story?"

"OK," the toddler turned back to his grandmother and her book.

Nana shot Otto a quick smile and began her story.

LLB

AN: Not gonna lie, my little sister and I did the breakfast thing when we were little. Except OUR parents aren't trolls who can eat raw eggs, shell and all.


	7. The Ones We Lost

Lenora rest her head on her palm while she graded her papers in the teachers' lounge. But that didn't mean she was really focusing on her work. A deap chuckle was all it took to draw her attention away once more.

"I know vvhat that look means," Uhl opened the fridge and pulled out his lunch.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about..." Lenora avoided his eyes.

Uhl laughed again, "Please, Janeth. Even the _students_ have seen the vvay you look at him."

Lenora blushed and ducked her head.

Uhl sat down across from her, "And anyvone who has ever been in love knows vvhat that look means."

Lenora looked up. The other teacher had set out his food but he wasn't eating. He held the fork in his hand and stared down at the plate. Lenora saw the small smile on his face.

"Uhl? Do you-"

"Ja. I know. You look at him the vvay I looked at my Susana."

"Susana?"Lenora repeated, 'His truck?'

Almost as if he had read her mind Uhl shook his head, "No,not my truck. Susana vvas my vvife."

Lenora's jaw dropped.

"She is the reason I came Arcadia. VVe vvere only married for a year before...*sigh*...before the cancer took her from me."

Lenora covered her mouth to muffle her gasp. She had never know. She wondered if anyone eles did.

"Wh-what happened?"

"I fell into alcoholism," Uhl admited, "But it vvasn't long before I realized that vvas not vvhat Susana vvould have vvanted. I knew I couldn't stay vvhere I vvas. I needed a place to start fresh. I overheard a couple in the bar mention a small, isolated town in America called Arcadia Oaks. They just happened to be searching for a Spanish teacher. So...I left Austria and came here."

Lenora wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried."

Uhl wiped his eyes as well, "No. Thank you for listening. There are not many people I vvould feel comfortable sharing that vvith. But you know, there is only vone thing I vvould have changed."

"What?"

Lenora had never heard someone say they _regretted_ finding their soulmate before.

"I vvould have told her how I felt sooner. I vvaited four years before I told her. If I had told her sooner, I may have had more time vvith her. Don't vvait to tell him how you feel. You never know how much time you vvill have."

Lenora looked back at her papers. She had almost forgotten how this conversation had started.

"Wh-what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Uhl stuffed a forkful of his food into his mouth. Making Lenora wait while he chewed.

"You'll never know if you never ask."

Lenora smiled and packed up her work, "Thank you, Uhl. For the advice and for trusting me enough to tell me about Susana."

"You can call me 'Karl' if you vvant. VVe have vvorked together for five years. I don't know vvhy you all insist on calling me by my last name."

Lenora rubbed her forehead and chuckled quietly, "In that case, you can call me 'Lenora', Karl."

LLB

Lenora made her way up to the music classroom, determined to say what was on her mind this time. When she walked threw the door, Otto was sitting and playing at his piano like he usually would.

"Ot-"

She noticed his shoulders shaking as he played his quiet song. He was crying.

"Otto?"

He sat up and gasped. She knew he was whipping his eyes. Lenora walked up and sat beside him. For the first time since they had met, Otto avoided her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nozing, Lenora. Nozing for you to vvorie about." He forced a smile.

Lenora reached forward and wiped a few stray tears off his cheek, "Please tell me, Otto. You know you can tell me anything."

Otto tilted his head before reaching up and undoing his tie and unbuttoning the tip button of his white button down. Lenora forced herself not to blush. From under his shirt, the short German man pulled out a silver locket on a thick chain. He opened the locket to reveal a tiny painting of a woman holding a baby. The baby was crystal clear, with bright blue eyes, thick black hair, and a little blue dress. The woman was more faded, only her smile visible and her black hair was mixed with grey, her dress was a dark brown.

"Mein Mama und Baby Schwester," Otto explained, "I painted it from memory. Today is ze day zey...zey vv-vvere killed."

Lenora put one arm around Otto and rest her head on the top of his head.

"I-I vvas out in ze field picking flowers for Mama und came home to...find M-Mama dead. Liza vvas gone. I couldn't find her anyvvhere. Sometimes I zink, if I had been home, I may have been able to save zem."

Lenora squeezed him, "No. Don't think like that!"

"I know it-it vvasn't my fault. I-I just vvi-vvish I could have done somezing."

"You were just a child! Not like me."

Lenora slammed her hand over he mouth, eyes wide. Otto leaned back and looked up at her.

"Was?"

Lenora looked away, "I didn't mean to say that."

Otto rubbed her back, "Who did you loose?"

Lenora felt her throat contract. Otto continued to rub her back gently and pulled her closer.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't vvant to, Zaubermous. It's alright."

"I didn't lose him. I gave him up."

Tears welled up in her eyes. Now that she had said it, she couldn't stop talking. Tears splashed down her cheeks and she squeezed Otto again.

"Hi-His father. I-I had to prot-*hic*-protect him from his f-father. So I g-g-gave him u-up while I covered our- our tr-tracks."

"Is zere no chance of getting him back now zat his Vater is out of ze picture?"

"I-I keep trying but..."Lenora choked, unable to continue.

"VVas it a closed adoption? VValt und I know People Who might be able to help you?"

"Th-there was no adoption. I had only intended to leave him with her while I got his father off my trail. When I got back, I found out she wanted to keep him. She had even forged the paper work. Saying she was doing it as-as part of covering our tracks."

Lenora wiped her eyes but didn't let go of Otto, "You're good at hugging. You know that?"

Otto chuckled, "Toby und Mary tell me zat often. Now, who am I going to have to fight?"

Lenora shook her head, "I can't fight her. She's my sister. She knows how to undo all the work I did to hide us."

Otto's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. Lenora gasped and covered her mouth again.

'I have _got_ to learn to watch my mouth!'

"Eli. Eli is not your nephew."

Lenora shook her head.

"Zat is vvhat you and Maranda vvere fighting about at ze barbecue."

She nodded again. Otto reached up and whipped the remaining tears off her face.

"You still vvant him back?"

"More than anything in the world!"

"Vvell, zen I vvill help you. He is your son. Everyzing you did vvas to protect him."

"But I already told you, if I try to fight her, she'll undo everything and Eli will be in danger again."

"Zen vve'll just have to do it in a vvay zat keeps her satisfied as vvell, vvon't vve?"

Lenora chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now, vvhy did you co- mph!"

Without a second thought, Lenora kissed him. After recovering from his shock, Otto placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

"So...does zat have anyzing to do vviz vvhat you came to me for?"

Lenora blushed and bit her lip, "Kind of? That wasn't exactly how I intended it to go down... What are you doing on Saturday?"

Otto smiled, "Toby und Mary vvill be vviz zier Gott Parents zis vveekend so I'm free all vveekend."

"Alright. How about we track down the Borito Bandit Taco Truck and grab a bite?"

"Alright. Und, since my house vvill be empty, vve could go back und vvatch a movie."

"Alright." Lenora smiled.

Otto smiled up at her, gold tooth catching the light, before he leaned up and kissed her. The movement blocked them both off balance and they fell off the piano bench. Otto's face hovered inches above her's.

"Es tuit Meir leid, Lenora!" He gasped.

"Damn it, you two! This is a school!" Lawrence groaned from the hall outside.

"I guess you took my advice a little to much to heart, Lenora," Karl teased.

"This/Zis isn't what/vvhat it looks like!" Her and Otto shouted.

"Whatever you to say. Let's give the lovebirds a little privacy," Walt proved to be no help, "I'll pick Toby and Mary up from Nana's for you, Otto. See you at home."

The door closed and Otto and Lenora exchanged a look of exasperation. Otto lay his forehead against her's.

"VVe are never going to hear ze end of zis..."

"Nope."

LLB

That ending was not planed...it was definitely not in the original version of this chapter...I don't know how this happened...

Also, I _promise_ there are chapters about characters OTHER than the Scaarbachs! I promise! There was just a lot cut from their chapters early on. So much was cut...


	8. Accident

Lenora happily ambled up the front walk to her boyfriend's house. They had decided to include Toby and Mary on this date and, rather than going out, had planned an 'at home' date. Dinner, a movie with the kids, put Toby and Mary to bed, watch what ever suited thier fancy.

When the door opened, she was greeted by a very frazzled Otto. He had his phone in one hand and a sobbing Mary in the other. Toby was curled up on the sopha with thier cat, Fragwa.

"Lenora! Oh! I completely forgot!" He pressed his phone to his temple and shook his head, "I-I'm afraid VVe'll have to postpone our date for tonight."

"Why? What happened?" Lenora gently rubbed Mary's back.

"Barbara vvas hit by a drunk driver," Otto explained, "Jim vvas in ze car vviz her und VValt vvants me to come pick him up from ze hospital. I can't take all zree of ze children in ze car. Mary started scream because she over heard what happened. Toby isn't talking. Und, on top of it all, Nana isn't answering her phone so I have no one to vvatch Toby und Mary."

"I'll watch them," Lenora offered, "I'll take care of Mary and Toby, you go get Jim."

Otto shook his head, "I can't ask you to do zat!"

"You didn't ask," Lenora took Mary from Otto, "It's not much different from what we had planned. Go. Get Jim and make sure Barbara is alright. Our _plans_ can change. Go."

Otto stared at her for a moment before turning, grabbing his coat and keys, and kissing her on the cheek, "Dinner is in ze oven, DVD is on ze TV. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Alright. Go!"

Otto ran out the door and drove off. Lenora sighed and began rocking Mary. She toed off her shoes andd slipped on her house shoes. Sitting on the sopha, she pulled Toby over to her side."

"Sh...It's alright, Mary. Alles ok," Lenora whispered into Mary's hair, "Why are you crying? Do you want to talk about it?"

"T-Tanta Barbara's going to go away just like Mommy and Daddy!" Mary wailed.

Lenora felt her heart shatter, "Oh, Baby! Sh, sh...Tanta Barbara's not going anywhere. She'll be just fine andd home soon. _And_ until then, Jim is going to come here and we're going to play. Ok, Baby girl? Baby Bear?"

"Tanta Barbara's going to be ok?" Toby signed, uncertainly.

Lenora nodded and stroked his hair, "I promise. Now, are you hungry? Do you want to eat what Papa made for us?"

Toby and Mary nodded, smiles spreading over thier faces. Lenora pulled out a handkerchief and whipped Mary's face before picking both four-year-olds up and danced into the kitchen. Fragwa scuttled along behind them. She plopped them down at the table and pulled the Shepard's pie out of the oven. Grinning, shee spooned it out into bowls for the children.

*Clang!*

Lenora jumped when the plastic dish labeled 'Fragwa' landed on the counter. The odd green cat landed next to it and grinned up at her. After a moment of hesitation, Lenora shrugged and spooned out food for Fragwa. She could have sworn she heard Fragwa say 'thank you'.

Lenora set the food on the table.

"Danke!" Mary and Toby coursed.

"Bite," Lenora chuckled as she got her own food and sat at the table with them.

Fragwa could be heard slurping up his food while Toby and Mary were to preoccupied with thier own food to even talk to eachother. When they finished eating, the toddlers took thier bowls and put them in the sink. Then Mary grabbed a towel and Toby hopped up on a chair. They both turned to look at Lenora.

"We always help Papa with the dishes after dinner," Toby signed.

"I know, " Lenora swallowed her last mouthful of food, "Remember the last time I came over?"

She got up and put the rest of the food in the fridge and went over to the sink and washed the pan and the bowls before handing them to Mary who fired them and handed them to Toby to put away. When dinner was cleaned up, Toby and Mary each grabbed one of her hands and dragged her back into the living room.

Lenora laughed and put the rented Scooby Doo movie into the DVD player. Then she sat on the sopha with Toby and Mary on each side of her. They had been watching for ten minutes before the door opened and Otto walked in with Jim on his hip. He set Jim on the sopha but didn't sit down.

"Lenora, can I speak with you for a moment? In the kitchen?"

Lenora looked at each of the children then back up at Otto, "Alright."

She moved Jim to between Toby and Mary and followed her boyfriend into the kitchen.

"Barbara took the brunt of ze crash. She...she's not doing vvell," Otto whispered to a degree thatt Lenora could barely hear him, "She vvas still in surgery vvhen I left vviz Jim. Jim is terrified."

"I bet he is. Has he stopped talking like Toby does?"

"No. But he does spontaneously start crying. I just thought I should let your know."

Lenora nodded, "You were right. Is ther anything I can do?"

"I don't zink so. Just being there for him is all vve can do. At least until VValt calls."

Lenora nodded and they went back into the living room. Lenora picked up Toby and put him on her lap and Otto put Mary on his lap and they and sandwiched Jim between them. Jim started crying only once.

Lenora took her handkerchief back out and wipped his face. He was laughing at the movie before long and all the kids fell asleep before the movie ended. Otto took Jim and Toby and tucked them both in into Toby's bed. Lenora took Mary up and tucked her into bed.

Otto peaked into the bedroom just in time to see Lenora lifting the blankets over his oldest child. She leaned forward and kissed Mary's forehead. Then, she set Mary's house shoes on the floor by the bed.

"Zey really like you," he said.

"I like them too," Lenora didn't turn around, "I like you."

She stood up and turned off the lights, leaving the door open slightly.

"So," Otto wrapped his arms aroound her waist, "VVhat are vve going to vvatch?"

"I don't know. What did you have in mind? Preferabley in English I'm a little to tired to translate."

Otto chuckled and kissed her, "How does zat new Lord of ze Rings movie sound?"

"Isn't it two hours long?" Lenora kissed him back.

"Is zere a problem vvviz zat?"

LLB

Otto and Lenora were watching The Two Towers at midnight when Walter stumbled threw the front door.

"VValt! VVhat happened?"

Walt stumbled forward and collapsed into the lay z boy, eyes distant.

"Should he have been driving like that?" Lenora asked as Otto rushed to his brother's side.

"VValt?"

"Th-th-they nearly l-l-l-lost her t-t-t-twice..." Walt choked out, "T-t-twice! I don't know what I would do withought her, Otto! Oh! Pale Lady! What would I tell Jim?!"

"VValt. VValt. Calm down. She's going to be fine, now. Right? She's in recovery?" Otto knelt in front of Walt.

Walt nodded mutely. He hid his face in his hands.

"Dada?" Jim stood bleary eyed on the steps.

Walt looked up at his son. He stood up and picked up Jim.

"Young Atlas."

Jim popped his thumb in his mouth and lay his head on Walt's shoulder.

"I-I have to get him home."

"No. You can stay here. Go, ze spare bedroom in clean and set up, take Jim und go to bed."

Walt took a deap breath and nodded. He placed his hand on the back of Jim's head before heading to tthe guest bedroom.

"He vvon't sleep," Otto shook his head, "Do you vvant to finish our movie?"

Lenora shook her head, "No. It's late. I should be heading home."

"Alright," Otto agreed.

He walked her to the door and wrapped his arms around her one last time, "Or your could...stay?"

"Otto," Lenora chuckled, "Did you forget that you just put your brother and nephew in your 'spare bedroom'? Which is little more than pantry, I might note."

"No...No...I remember...I just zought..."He blushed and bowed his head.

Lenora smiled and kissed him.

LLB

Walt rubbed his eyes as he followed the smell of coffee into the kitchen. He hadn't been able to sleep a wink. He had just lied there with his son and wooorrieed about his wife.

"Otto, please tell me you made the _good_ coffee."

"Um...is plain Folgers' good?"

Walt's head snapped up. Lenora was standing in front of him, cup of coffee in hand, Otto's shirt draped around her shoulders.

"Oh...When did this start?"

"Last night," Lenora handed him the cup in her hands, "It wasn't really planned. It was just so late and, with everything that happened we just..."

Walt acctually managed to chuckle, "Well, at least not everything that happened last night was bad."

Lenora poured her own coffee and sat at the table with him, "I'm sure Barbara will be fine. I bet she'll even be back in your arms by the end of the week."

"I know that. I was...I was just so scared last night. I really don't know what I would do if I lost her."

"You would turn to tthe rest of your family. Otto, Ms. Nomura, Barbara's brothers, me. We would all be there. You know that."

Walt smiled at her ffoor a moment and took a sip from his coffee. There was a period of silence.

"You know, I half expected a lecture from you this morning," Lenora admited.

"A lecture?" Walt looked appalled, "I lived with Barbara for six months before I asked her to marry me. And I moved in the night James moved out! We may not have intended that I stay after that first night but that's how it happened. What kind of lecture were you expecting? 'Now, tell me Lenora. What exactly are your intentions towards my Little Brother?'"

They both burst out laughing and Walt had to admit, it felt good to laugh after the night he had had.

LLB

AN: A day will come when I write bout characters other then the Scaarbachs. BUT IT IS NOT THIS DAY! Tomorrow doesn't look to good either...


	9. I love you more than

Otto took a deap breath as he peeked at the food in the oven. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to calm down. Toby and Mary seemed unfazed by the evening's plans, why was he? Before he had time to answer his own question, there was a nock on the door.

Lenora let herself in after nocking on the door. Toby and Mary waisted no time greeting their Papa's girlfriend.

"Ms. Lenora! Ms. Lenora!" They squealed, clinging to her skirt and hugging her legs.

"We have something to teeell yooouuu!" Mary sang.

"Not yet!" Otto scrambled from the kitchen in a panicked frenzy to cover his daughter's mouth, "After dinner, Princessin. After dinner."

Mary nodded and held up her arms as he picked her up. Lenora stooped to scoop up Toby.

"Sorry about zat. I promise it vvill make sense after dinner. So," He kissed her around the kids, "How are Eli and Maranda."

"The usual. Maranda is smothering him and Eli wanted to come with me tonight, like he always does."

Otto nodded. Mary and Toby may have missed the dispare in her voice but he never would. He knew just how much she missed Eli when they were apart. The five-year-olds were released once more to wash their hands before dinner as the Hot Weals track they had been playing with included a slime pit.(1)

As dinner drew to a close, Otto felt his anxieties creeping back in.

"Is Ms. Lenora gonna stay the night again?" Toby asked around a mouthful of macaroni and cheese.

Otto swallowed thickly, "Zat vvould be up to her, Bärchen.

"Maybe, Toby. We'll see what happens after dinner," Lenora handed him a napkin, "And don't talk with your mouth full."

Toby nodded and whipped his cheeks.

As soon as dinner was finished, Mary and Toby led the way into the living room. They bounced and chattered the entire way. Rarely had Otto seen his kids so excited.

"Alright! Alright! You two! What's this surprise you have?" Lenora chuckled as she sat on the sopha.

Otto licked his lips and put a hand on each Toby and Mary's shouders, "Lenora, zere-zere's somezing I've been neglecting to tell you. About Toby, Mary, und I."

Lenora's smile began to fade, "What?..."

"None of us are human."

There was a beat oof silence.

"What _are_ you? I thought the kids were adopted."

"Zey are! VVe are all different species, too."

With one more deap breath, Otto transformed into his natural troll form. He then watched as Toby transformed into his Akoridian form and Mary summoned a ball of water from the kitchen. The mermaid dropped the water on her head and swiftly grew a tail. Lenora's jaw dropped as she watched.

"I am a polymorph changling. I can turn into anyzing I vvish to be. Mary, as you can see, is aa mermaid. Und Toby is and Akoridian. His grandfazer came tto Earz from a planet called Akoridian 5."

Lenora didn't move for a moment, she simply stared at them all. Then she grinned and stood up. She scooped Mary into her arms and suddenly changed. Her violet turtle neck and skirt were replaced with a sky blue chiton and an elegant gold cape. No! It wasn't a cape. It was _wings_! Elegant, gold wings. Her black curls were clipped back with thick gold rings.

Taking a step forward, she cupped Otto's cheek andd kissed him gently.

"I love you more than words can yield the matter," She whispered before turning to the little ones, "Dearer than eyesight, space, and libery."

Now it was Otto's turn to stare.

"You're a _fary_?!" Mary all but screeched.

"Yes," Lenora bit her lip and looked at Otto once more, "I've been meaning to telll you for a few days but I kept getting interrupted."

Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"So...can I still stay?"

"Stay? Don't you ever zink of _leaving_!" Otto pulled her close and pressed his face into her neck.

Lenora's laughter rang in his ears as she curled _her_ face into _his_ neck. Toby wrapped his arms around her knees and Mary leaned forward to hug Otto's arm. For a moment, they all just stood there.

"So, was that an invitation to move in?"

Otto chuckled and nodded, "Oh, vvone more zing. Fragwa's not a cat, eizer."

"Oh, _that _I knew."

LLB

After they put the kids to bed, Otto and Lenora ventured outside for a late night walk. Fragwa was perfectly capable of watching the little ones of a little while, it's what domesticated goblins were ment to do after all.

Before long, they managed to find their way to the kissing tree.

"Ha, I found Walt and Barbara!" Lenora tapped the tree.

"I zink I found my sister and her ex," Otto pointed to a tiny 'ZN+DD', "Zat vvas a rough vvone...Do you zink you could change vvone? I'm not entirely sure how your povvers vvork..."

Lenora thought for a moment, "I think I could...I've never tried to. Why?"

"Just...to help somevvone."

She closed her eyes and placed her hand on the tree, "OK. Which one?"

Otto took her hand and guided it to one of the carvings on the tree, "Zis vvone."

"Alright. What do you want it to say?"

"Scaarbach."

Lenora froze and opened her eyes. Her hand was over her own last name. She turned to look at her boyfriend and found him down on one knee, a black velvet box in hand.

"Lenora Janez, vvill you mary me?"

It took her a moment to find her voice. They had talked about getting married but this was far from how she expected the proposal to go.

"Yes!" She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, causing both of them to topple over into the fallen leaves at the base of the tree.

LLB

AN: One more Scaarbach centric chapter then I promise I'll write about other characters. I wasn't joking when I said that I cut enough Scaarbach to make a whole 'nother book. This is _far_ from the end of them. There will be a lot more of them in later chapters. Gee...I wonder who my favorites are...

1) I shit you not, this was one of my sister and my favorite toys to play with at our Grandparents' house.


	10. Do You Wanna Know A Secret?

AN: I know I said I wasn't going to Changling Families until after NaNo but a plot bunny got me so here it is!

It was past 11:00 when Otto finally finished organizing the music piece for his class. His back popped as he stretched and got up fro me his piano. Despite how exhausted he was, he couldn't bring himself to skip checking on his children.

Toby was sprawled out in his bed. One arm hanging down and Fragwa at his feet. Otto smiled and made sure the door was open just enough for the goblin to get out if she so desired.

Just as quietly, he poke hisi head into Mary's room. The little girl was not in her bed but sitting on the floor by her bookshelf. Knees tucked into her nightdress and her parents's photo album open on the floor in front of her.

"Princessin? VVhat are you doing up?" He asked, kneeling next to her.

"I miss Mommy and Daddy," Mary hugged knees closer, "I wanna go home."

For a moment, Otto didn't know what to say. Mary had only been with him for a couple of weeks and her parents's deaths were still very fresh for her. He looked down at the photos of the happy little family before sighing and pulling Mary into his lap.

"I know, Princessin. I understand. I felt ze same vvay vvhen Onkel VValt found me."

Mary looked up at him, tears still clinging to her long eyelashes, "Did your Mommy and Daddy have to go away, too?"

Otto nodded, "Ja. Und I had to go to a new home vviz Onkel VValt, too. Zen, I had to leave again to get Tanta Nono. Und again vvhen I left Germany to come to America. Und, you vvant to know a secret?"

Mary nodded wordlessly.

"I still miss my old homes. Zey are a part of who I vvas und have made me who I am. I still miss my Mama, too." He reached under his shirt and pulled out his silver locket, flipping it open to show her the painting of his mother and sister, "I vvill alvvays miss her, just as you vvill alvvays miss your Mommy und Daddy."

Mary reached forward and touched the painting with her tiny finger.

"Your Mommy und Daddy are still vviz you, Mary. Even zough you can't see zem ze vvay you used to. VVe vvill see zem again someday, our Mommies und Daddies. Und, until zen, zey are vvatching over you. Zey have seen how strong you are und how brave you have been in a new home vviz people you barely know. Und zey are so proud of you, Meine Princessin. So very proud of you."

Mary lay her head against his chest and looked down at the photo album again, "Are you sure I'll see them again?"

"Positive. It vvill take a long time, und sometimes you vvill vvish it doesn't take so long," Otto carefully leaned forward and pulled one of the photos from the book, "But, in ze end, vvhen you finally get to see zem again, ze vvait vvill be vvorz it. Und, until zen, you vvill have Toby, und Fragwa. Und Onkel VVakt, Tanta Barbara, Tanta Nono, und Jim. Und I don't plan on going anyvvhere."

Mary smiled and yawned, holding her photo close to her chest. Otto smiled and put the rest of the book away before tucking the four year old back into her bed.

"Gute Nacht, Mary. Ich hab dich lieb."

"Goodnight, Mr Otto," Mary tucked the photo of her parents under her pillow, "Do you wanna know a secret?"

Otto chuckled, "Sure, Mary. VVhat is it?"

"I love you. And I think Mommy and Daddy would have liked you, too."


	11. A Changling Wedding

AN: This chapter was born from insomnia and several musicals. And I _swear_ I will be writing something Non-Scaarbach after this chapter. Promise! Anywho! Scaarbach time!

It only took Otto and Lenora about two months to plan the majority of their wedding. Lenora designed her wedding dress as well as Barbara's bridesmaid dress and Mary's flower girl dress; Walt and Jim baked the cake; and Otto arraigned everything for the small dinner reception after the ceremony.

"Barbara?" Lenora looked up from her sewing machine, "Can I ask your advice on something?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" Barbara didn't look up from the pattern she was cuting.

"I want to do something...special for Otto. Something in German."

This time Barbara did look up, "You know you don't have to. He already adores you. You know that, right?"

"Yes...But...I want to do something to show him that I love him just as much."

"I want to say something like 'That's ridiculous!' or 'You don't have to do that.' but I did my vows in Italian for Walt and he made extra vows to include Jim so I have absolutely no room to judge you."

Silence fell over them for a moment as they thought.

"Hey...you both like _musicals_, right?"

"YYYeeesss..."

"How familiar are you with 'Mama Mia'?"

LLB

"Maranda, realy," Otto snapped, "It is your sister's vvedding day. Can't you just let her have even _vvone day_!"

"You know just as well as she does that I'm doing all of this to protect them," Said the fairy that looked identical to his bride-to-be.

"So you keep saying," Otto crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "I am familiar vviz your 'agreement'. I'm not asking you to give custody back. I am asking you to allow Lenora to have her son for ze vveekend! For _Friday night _at least!"

"And _I_ am telling _you_, Scaarbach," Maranda hissed, "If Elijah catches _one WORD_ of that, I will make sure you and Lenora never see him again."

"You vvouldn't _dare_," Otto snarled, hair beginning to stand up and eyes glowing red.

"You _vvouldn't_ be able to do anything about it. You have no legal right to him."

"Niezer do you if Lenora fights you," Otto didn't back down, "Now, I vvill ask you vvone last time. VVill you let Lenora have her son zis vveekend?"

LLB

Barbara adjusted Lenora's veil, "Jay, you are a sewing _genius_."

"Thanks, Barbara," Lenora bit her lip and added another flower tto each off thier Bouquets, "Are you sure this is a good idea? The reception thing?"

"Abso-"

"Tanta Jay!" Eli sprinted in and hugged Lenora around her knees.

"Eli!" Lenora pulled him into her lap, "Oh! What's with the backpack, Baby?"

"Mom said I'm staying wif you this weekend!"

Lenora gasped up at her twin sister.

"Don't get used to it. It's all your pig fiancé's doing that he's here at all."

Barbara glared at Maranda before turning her attention back to Lenora and Eli. Lenora was also glaring before she burried her face in Eli's hair. A snap of her fingers produced a small violet that she pinned to Eli's black jaket.

"There. Very handsome."

"Mama! It's time to go!" Mary and Toby burst into the room.

LLB

As soon as Maranda, Nomura, and the humans left the reception, the remainder of the wedding party ran down into the canal. It was a perfect Changling Wedding. A simple, calm human ceremony with a wild, crazy troll reception. The Stricklers were al dressed in a deap Saphire that managed to compliment both Walt's Eyes and Barbara's hair. Toby and Mary were wearing the same burnt orange as Otto's vest. And if anybody noticed that Eli's vest matched Lenora's flowers rather than Maranda's dress, they didn't say anything.

The citizens of Trollmarket were already partying when they arived. Walt laughed, swept Barbara and Jim into his arms, and flew out over the city. Lenora grinned and picked up Eli and Toby.

"Do you know what we get to do down here, Eli?"

Eli stared as she and Toby transformed. Otto chuckled and picked up Mary. Eli laughed and transformed. Lenora turned and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Thank you, Bussibär," she whispered.

With that, she flew out over Heartstone Trollmarket.

"Shall vve catch up, Princessin?" Otto asked puting her up on his shoulders.

Mary giggled as he transformed, dropped to all fours, and ran down the crystal staircase.

At the party, Otto introduced his new wife to Vendal and Barbara introduced her to Bagdwella. Toby, Mary, and Jim introduced Eli to their Trollmarket family and they played with Blinky, Arrrgh, Draal, and Kanjigar. There were a few traditions from the surface world that Otto and Lenora insisted on bring down with them, however. Thier first dance, dancing with each of their children, and smashing cake in eachothere's faces for starters.

Not even Jim promising mischief could lure Toby off the dance floor. Mary was ecstatic to show off her dress to anyone and tell them her new Mama made it for her. However, it was Eli who started to tire out first. Then, the other three were not far behind.

"Lenora," Barbara grabbed here arm with a grin, "Blinky and Arrrgh are taking the kids to the library. It's time."

Lenora grinned and scurried off with her new sister-in-law. They fiddled with the old music system the trolls were using and got their song playing. Otto felt his heart freeze when the song changed suddenly. Walt snorted and lauughed as they identified the song..

"Oh! That's right!" Walt grinned down at his little brother, "If her and I were in Rome at the same time, that means that Lenora is _older_ then you."

"Ja...She's...fouler hundred years older..."

"Now _that's_ an age gap!" Walt snorted.

"Shut up! You're _six_ hundred years older zen B-"

"Du bist so heiß, machst mich an-"

Walt stoped laughing. Otto's jaw dropped like a stone. They both turned around.

Barbara skipped up and into her husband's arms.

"Did you have anything to do with this, Love?"

"Only a little," Barbara giggled and kissed him.

There was a strange gleam in Lenora's eye as she sang. The German words rolling offf her tongue with surprising accuracy. She marched forward, pushed her new husband down in his chair, and straddled his lap.(1)

Barbara attempted to hide her giggles in Walt's vest. Walt tried to hide his laughter in her hair. Otto sat, eyes wide and jaw hanging open. Lenora closed his mouth with the tips of her fingers.

Before the song was over, however, Lenora accidentally leaned to far forward aand sent the chair topppling back. There was a flash of blue and a clack of stone on stone as Otto shifted forms.

"Oof! PHAHAHAH!" Otto finaly cracked.

He pulled Lenora down and kissed her between laughs. Lenora lay her head against his chest as she dissolved into laughter.

"Oops..."(2)

LLB

Otto and Lenora finally made it home around two in the morning. Otto carried Toby and Eli while Lenora carried Mary.

"I'll put Mary to bed then come help with the boys," Lenora whispered, shifting the sleeping toddler against her shoulder.

"Don't vvorrie about it," Otto whispered, one cheek against the crown of Eli's head, "I can manage the boys. I'll meet you in the bedroom."

Lenora kissed his cheek and they went their seperate ways. Blinky haad already changed all tthe kids into their PJs so all they really had to do was tuck them into bed. Otto had no qualms about tucking both his sons into one bed.

"Onkel O?" Eli sleepily grabbed his shirt.

"Ja, Eli?" Otto stroked his hair gently.

"Can I *yawn* call you 'Papa', too?"

Otto's hear skipped a beat.. joy and terror mingled in his stomach. He didn't know weather to laugh or cry.

"VVe-VVe'll talk about it in ze morning," he kissed Eli's forehead and pulled up the covers, "Gute Nacht, Mein Geist. Papa Leib dich."

LLB

So...this wasn't suposed to be so long...

1) If you think this is spicy, you should see what happens at weddings in my family...garter in teeth. That's all I'll say because I gotta keep my PG rating here.

2) Ya see, this kind of thing right here is why it took them 12 years to conceive BabyScaarbach. They'll be like 'let's try for a baby!' And then end up having a pillow fight or something and just never get around to the 'baby making' part...AKA Lil is incapable of writing more then fluff for more then two seconds...


	12. A Lucky Christmas

"Jim! Are you ready to go!?" Walt called up the stairs.

"Coming, Da!" The six year old ran down, backpack over his shoulders.

Walt dropped his own bag in order to catch his son. He held him over his head before dropping him into a hug. Jim laughed and hugged him around the neck.

"We're gonna go flying for real when we get to Uncle Lucky's, right?" Jim whispered.

"Sh!" Walt chuckled, "That's our Christmas secret. Remember?"

"You act like I don't notice you doing that every year," Barbara rolled her eyes as she came in from the car, "And if I notice then Lucas probably notices."

"Barbara, Lucas could sleep threw an _earthquake_. I'm sure he can sleep threw me taking Jim for a midnight flight in the snow."

"If you say so," Barbara took Jim and started twords the car.

"I know Toby goes to Nana's for Hanukkah but are Onkel O and Mary coming? Are they bringing Tanta Jay?"

"Not this year, Young Atlas," Walt got behind the wheel, "They're going to celebrate with Tanta Jay's sister and Eli. We'll celebrate with al of them when we get back."

"Oh. Ok," Jim tried not to sound disappointed.

He had gotten used to his cousin and Uncle being with them on Christmas. He and Mary could play and get into trouble while the adults talked and in the morning they could wake everyone up together. It was almost like having a sister for the weekend.

After a grueling six hour drive, the trio finally pulled up to the house of Lucas Sturges. He was waiting on the porch for them, surrounded by snow. Jim ignored the cold as he flung himself out from the car and up the steps.

"Uncle Lucky!"

"Hey, Jimmy!" Lucas swung his nephew up onto his hip, "OOf! You're getting big. Oh, what would you say if I told you that you'll have a new cousin to play with from now on?"

"What?" Jim's eyes grew wide as he was set back on the ground.

"Lucky? Is there something you forgot to tell us?" Barbara teased as she dropped Jim's backpack over his shoulders.

Lucas grinned and opened the door. Out barreled aa dark brown puppy. The chocolate lab mix ran around Jim before pushing him right off the porch and into the snow. Then he jumped off with him andd atacked his face with big wet kisses. Jim squealed with laughter.

"You got a puppy?" Walt steppped up beside Barbara.

"Yup!" Lucas declared, "I got a bit lonely after Mom and Dad moved to Florida, aand you. Know that I'm not interested in a relationship. So, at the advisement of my therapists, I went out and adopted Muddy Buddy."

Jim tussled around in the snow with the puppy. Barbara chuckled and shook her head.

"Hey, wait. No Otto or Mary this year?" Lucas looked around.

"No, he got married this year so now they'er celebrating with her family."

"Aw...I finally learned how to make sauerkraut..." Lucas bowed his head to hide his smerk.

"1, no you didn't. He would still say you did it wrong," Walt crossed his arms, "2, You'll learn to make _sauerkraut_ but you won't learn how to properly make meatballs?

"Why would I learn to make something I can just buy at the store?"

Barbara sighed. She knew they were just arguing for the sake of arguing but it was still a bit irritating.

"Jim, don't stay out to long. I don't want you out or...Buddy to get sick in this cold," she called over her shoulder.

"Barb, Sis, you're a doctor. You know it doesn't work that way."

"Luke, bro, I'm a mother. I'm not taking any chances."

LLB

While Christmas with the Stricklers and the Sturges wasn't very _religiously _traditional, they did have many of their own traditions. Walt aand Lucas commandeered the kitchen to make dinner while Barbara and Jim set up the table. While dinner cooked, they all gathered in the living room to play 'find the pickle'. Though, everyone got a prize and the left over cookies were shared generously. After dinner, Lucas set up his laptop and they did a video chat with him and Barbara's parents. They even let Jim call Otto to tell the rest of the family 'Merry Christmas'. Finally, at midnight, when everybody eles was asleep, Walt slipped out of bed, scooped up Jim, and climbed to the roof.

"Ready, Young Atlas?"

"Yeah, Da," Jim grinned.

Together they transformed and Walt flew over the surrounding hills. The stars sparkled above them and a herd of deer ran below.

"Will I be able to fly like your some day?" Jim looked up at his father.

"Maybe," Walt was, admittedly, skeptical, "We'll have to ask Onkel O."

Jim nodded and lay his head against Walt's shouder, "I'm gettting to big for you to carry me. But I *yawn* don't want to stop doing this."

Walt smiled softly and looked up at the bright moon.

"Goodnight, my angel. Time to close your eyes.

And save these questions for another day."

Walt sang Billy Joel's 'Lullaby' quietly as he flew back to the house. He had been singing it to Jim since he thought the boy was going to be calling him 'Uncle'. Before James had walked out on Barbara. Even when Barbara was still pregnant with Jim. He had a feeling he wouldn't stop even when Jim got older. Somehow, it perfectly encompassed how he felt about his son.

Landing softly on the porch, Walt transformed back into his human for and walked inside.

"Have a nice flight?" Lucas asked, sitting in a chair by thee Christmas tree.

Walt barely suppressed an undignified shriek.

Lucas chuckled and stood up, "It's alright, Wally. I'm not gonna hurt ya or turn you over to Aria 51 or anything. But, I might have to call New York. Elisa Masda and Goliath might have some questions. "

"How long have you know?" Walt held Jim more protectively.

"Since you and Barb got married. Jimmy wasn't exactly the best at staying in his human form. And that Christmas was when I found out you can fly," Lucas stood up and headed for the steps, "You being a flying rock man doesn't change anything between us, Wally. You're still my brother. Don't hurt my sister or nephew and that will never change. You know that."

Walt smiled and put one hand on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas put a hand on Wallter's. Had Walt not been holding Jim, they probably would have hugged.

LLB

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I wanted to do a little something with Barbabra's brother (my HC for the man in I the pictures in the show) and the Holidays seemed like the perfect occasion. This may be my last chapter for the year but we'll see. TTFN TaTa For Now.


	13. Goodbye Nolla

Bular slipped into the abandoned drive-in. He was ready and eager to see his secret girlfriend. He had even brought them a snack for this particular evening. Curtesy of the changlings at the museum, of course.

He found Bagdwella absentmindedly rifling threw one of the old cars. Bular stopped short. A frown lay heavy on her face and her hands shook as she searched.

"Dwelly?" Bular set his basket to the side and knelt more to her hight, "Are you alright?"

"Of course, Sweet Bun, " She smiled up at him, "I was just doing a little work while I waited for you."

Her smile didn't quite meet her eyes.

Bular looked over her shoulder at the car, "Are you having financially? I know I can't do much to help but I can do something."

"No," Bagdwella looked down, "It's nothing like that. I'm fine, Bular. Honest."

Bular sat for a moment before tilting her chin up and pressing his nose to hers. Bagwella sighed and griped the leather cross over his chest, nussling her nose closer too his. After a moment, Bular leaned back and looked around.

"No Nolla tonight?"

Bagdwella stiffened and lowered her head.

"Dwelly? Did someth-"

"She fell..."

Bular was silenced. Bagdwella's shoulders shook.

"I-she- she was really sluggish aand-and tired so I told her to go take a little nap and...and she never got back up..."

Bular didn't know what to say so he just pulled Bagdwella against his chest. It was only a second more before Bagdwella was sobbing. Bular had never been particularly attatched to the gnome but there was something in knowing that he would never see her again, seeing how much her loss was hurting Bagdwella, that made his heart twist. He sat back on one of the abandoned trucks and cradeled his love closer.

"Do-do any of your friends in Trollmarket know?"

Bagdwella shook her head, "No. *hic* I wont see any of them until tomorrow evening. But...I do have to tell them. Nolla's son, he's the companion of Jay's son."

Bular rubbed her back, "I'm so sorry, Dwelly. I wish I could have been there to help you."

Bagdwella sniffled and fingered some of the metal rivets on his straps, "You're helping now. I haven't had anyone to talk to. Even her mate left after she fell."

Bular ran his fingers up her ruby hair. The secret couple sat together in companionable silence for a moment.

"Oh, um, I brought us a bit of a snack if you feel like eating," Bular leaned over and picked up his basket, "It's not much but-"

"It's great," Bagdwella chuckled and pulled a bowl from the basket, "How did you manage this?"

"One changling got new dishes and gave me her old set to eat. The rest came from another who...didn't know I would be sharing..."

Bagdwella wipped her eyes and nuzzled closer to Bular as he poured their drinks. For all that night they just sat in the bed off that old pickup truck and enjoyed their dinner. When the sun began to rise, Bular scooped Bagdwella back into his arms and carried her into the projector room. They snuggled in their nest andd wrapped eachother in the blankets.

As he lay watching his lover sleep, Bular couldn't help wondering if he could do anything more to lift her spirits. He wondered, not for the first time, if Kanjigar would be willing to help him get into Trollmarket. If tthe Trollhunter would believe he had changed as much as Bagdwella knew.


	14. The Announcement

AN: Scaarbachs are back. Pretty sure most of my readers have already seen this comic but this has some parts that didn't make it into the comic so... TADA!

It was a beautiful autumn day in Arcadia Oaks, California. Otto and Lenora were in thier backyard, lounging and reading in the afternoon sun.

"Bussibar?" Lenora put her book to the side and reached into her pocket.

"Ja, Zaubermous?" Otto looked up from his book.

Lenora steeled herself and pulled out the pregnancy test, "Does this look positive to you?"

"Ja-VVait. Are you..." his eyes went wide.

Lenora grinned and nodded vigorously. Otto cheered and swept her into his arms. He lept her up and spun around. Lenora laughed and bowed over his shoulder, hugging him around the neck.

LLB

Inside the house, Toby and Mary were studying with their friends, Jim, Claire, and Darcy. A loud cheer interrupted them.

"I wonder what Mama and Papa are so excited about outside," Mary chuckled and looked over her shoulder.

"I don't know, Mary," Toby sat back at the table with a plate of snacks, "We'll probably find out later."

Jim craned his neck to watch his aunt and uncle out the window, quirking an eyebrow, "I don't know if I _want_ to know."

Claire followed his gaze and grinned, "I have a theory. But I don't think you'll like it."

For a moment, all the teens were silent. Then Darcy turned.

"Claire, da fuck?"

At the same time, Mary hung her head, "Thank you, Claire. I needed that thought in my head."

Claire burst into laughter, "Oh my gosh! You all should see your faces!"

Jim shoved his girlfriend away as Mary threw a pillow at her.

"So not funny, Claire Bear! Not funny!"

LLB

Later that nig, after their friends had gone home, Otto and Lenora called their children into the livingroom for a family meeting.

"Mary?"

"Bärchen?"

"We have something..."

"VVe need to talk about."

Mary felt her stomach churn with nerves, "Yes, Papa?"

"Ja, Mama?" Toby cheerfully popped up beside her.

Their parents exchanged an excited look before Otto leaned forward and grinned.

"VVhat vvould you say if VVe told you our family vvas going to get a little...bigger?"

There was a moment as what he said sank in.

*Clang!*

Toby had dropped his plate, "W-What?"

"A-Are you serious?" A storm of emotions raged in Mary's stomach.

Lenora nodded, "Mhm. You two are going to have a little brother or sister."

"W-when?" Toby asked, picking up the pieces of the plate.

"About seven months," Lenora knelt down to help him, "So we have plenty of time to talk and make sure everything is ready."

"But," Otto put a hand on Mary's shoulder, "Just for now, VVe vvant to keep zis betvveen us. Just because of everyzing zat's been happening Trollhunter vvize."

Mary nodded, still at a loss for words. She spent hours that night lying in bed, mind reeling. Finally, around midnight, she rolled out of bed and crept down the hall to her brother's room.

"Hey, TB?"

"Yeah, Fishlegs?"

Mary slipped across the room and sat next to him on the bed, "How do you feel about this whole...baby thing?"

Toby sat up and scooted over, "To be honest, Mary, I don't know."

Mary hugged her knees, "I know I should be happy but I'm just so..."

Toby nodded.

"_Scared_."

The sat in silence for a moment. Then Toby pulled the blankets up and lay back down.

"Maybe we'll feel better in the morning?"

Mary nodded and took the blanket from the foot of the bed. The siblings lay back to back and drifted into an uneasy sleep.(1)

LLB

It was a seventeen days before the fear got to be to much for the adoptive brother and sister. So, while their parents were out, they sat by the door to wait for their father to get home. While they waited, they planned out what they were going to say in one of Mary's notebooks.

When the door finally opened and Otto walked in, they lept to their feet. Toby cleared his throat and Mary clutched her notebook to her chest.

"P-Papa?" She choked out.

Toby opened and closed his mouth for a moment before rising his hands and signing, "There's something we need to talk about."

Otto paused in taking off his coat, "Bärchen? Princessin? Was is falsch?*"

Mary found she couldn't meet his eyes. She looked at what she had written in the notebook but the words began to blur. Toby sniffled beside her and shook his head. Mary cleared her throat.

"It's just..." Mary winced as her voice cracked.

Otto tossed his coat on the hook and pulled his teens into a warm, firm hug, "Oh...sh...It's alright. Zere's no need to cry, meine Kleine."

Mary dropped her notebook and hugged her father tightly. Her arms crossed Toby's as they both clung on tight. Otto stroked their hair for a moment.

"Come on, you two. Let's go to ze living room and talk about zis, OK?" Otto gently leaned back to look at their faces.

Toby and Mary nodded and turned, still avoiding his eyes. Otto took off his shoes andd grabbed Mary's notebook off the floor. He sat with his children on sopha.

"Now, tell Papa vvhat is bozering you," he looked over at them.

Mary drew her knees to her chest, eyes glued to her toes. Toby tapped the notebook with one shaking hand. Otto looked down at the notebook but could only read the first line before he couldn't go on.

"Zis...Is about ze baby?" His heart shattered when they nodded.

Mary burried her face into her knees and Toby scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his arm. Otto set the notebook to the side and knelt in front of them.

"Listen very carefully you two," he spoke gently but commanding thier attention. He didn't continue until they both looked up, "Your Mama und I _love_ you vvis all our hearts. Und nozing, not even a new baby, vvill _ever_ change zat."

"We know that," Toby's voice was so quite that Otto almost missed it.

"But..." Mary wasn't much louder, "The baby's different."

"Different?"

"Different then if you were adopting another kid," Toby explained..

"Or if Jim or Eli were coming to live with us," Mary added, "The baby's _yours_. Really yours. Your...flesh and blood."

Just when he thought his heart couldn't break any more, Otto could have sworn his heart stopped compleatly. He sat between the two and pulled them both closer.

"Consider zis. Does Mama love Eli more because he is her...'flesh und Blood'?"

"No," Mary curled into his side.

"Do I love Jim more because vve are ze same?"

Toby shook his head.

" Exactly," Otto smiled and pressed his cheek to the crown of Toby's head, "Just because ze baby is our 'flesh und blood' doesn't mean vve vvill love zem any more zen vve love ze two of you. Und just because you are adopted doesn't mean you are any less our children."

He pulled Mary closer, "No mater what happens, your Mama und I vvill always love you."

Mary hiccuped, "Now I feel stupid."

Toby chuckled and wiped his eyes, "Yeah. But...I don't know...I couldn't stop being scared."

"It may have been...irrational," Otto agreed, "But it vvas understandable. VVe sshhouold havee realized zat you two vvould feel zis vvay. But, vvhy didn't you talk to Mama bout zis?"

Toby and Mary exchanged a look.

"We didn't want to worry her!" Mary insisted.

"We heard Tanta Barbara talking about how everything that's happened lately has really stressed out Tanta Dwella," Toby continued.

"And all the stress is bad for the baby."

"We don't want anything to happen to Mama or the baby!"

Otto chuckled, "Nozing is going to happen to Mama _or_ ze baby. Das verspreche Ich."

LLB

Otto walked into the kitchen and leaned against the door jam, "How much did you hear?"

Lenora licked her lips and wiped her eyes. He had known the second she walked threw the door. How long she had been listening in was another matter.

"I know why they didn't want to come to me with this," she said, "Even if the logic was terribly flawed, I understand. Really. But..."

"It still hurt?" Otto stepped forward and massaged her shoulders, "Zey'er children. Children who vvere scared for zeir Mama."

"_They're_ scared?" Lenora teased and looked up at her husband, "I'm the one growing a whole new person inside my body!"

Otto chuckled and kissed her lips gently, "I love you so much, Zaubermous."

" I love you more, Bussibar," she kissed him back.

"Aw!"

"Ew! Our parents are disgusting."

"Yeah."

"I love it!"

"Same!"

There was a pounding of footsteps as their oldest children ran off and up the stares.

"Zose two are ridiculous sometimes," Otto shook his head and lay his forehead aginst Lenora's, "So, vvhen do you vvant to tell Eli?"

Lenora leaned forward, "I don't know. I don't want Maranda to think we're trying to tell him anything about that."

"She vvont. Zat I promise you."

LLB

1) I do not have a brother that lives with us but my little sister and I would do this kind of thing for years so I promise I don't mean anything gross by this scene.

German translation:

Was is falsch?= What is wrong?


	15. Defeating Gunra

Walt groaned as he woke up.

"Da. Da?"

"I'm fine, Young Atlas."

Fine was on overstatement. He was sore all over and would definitely be hurting the next day. Walt looked around as he sat up.

Jim was kneeling next to him, eyeing Gunra under the collapsed bridge. The massive trolles was still nocked out. Bular was fussing over Bagdwella who was fussing right back. There was no sight of Elizabeth or Nomura. The whelp was shaking the dust out of his ruf. Otto was curled around one of the pillars, eyes distant. Blinky and Arrrgh were begging to come around. Barbara was with Draal who-

"Draal!" Both father and soon sprinted over to thier friend.

Draal blinked blearily at them and smiled cheekily, "I'd hand you the amulet but..."

"He's going to be fine," Barbara assured them, "I'm going to make sure Otto is Ok."

Jim put a hand on the crumpled grey arm with morbid fascination.

"I'm sure that, between the blacksmith and Vendal, you'll be good as new by tomorrow," Walt assured Draal, picking up the amulet.

"VVe need to get out of here," Otto nodded over at Gunra as he and Barbara arroached, "But zere's only vvone vvay out."

Jim looked down into the sewer hatch at the rushing water, "Nope. Not gonna happen. I gotta kiss Claire later! I do _not_ want to smell like Mum's cooking."

Barbara shot here son a glare. They all jumped as Gunra sturred and growled.

"She'll get used to it," Jim shrugged and jumped into the water.

The rest of the family dived in after him. They struggled against the current until they were spit into the canal. The trolls crawled up onto the edge of the canal over the entrence to their city. Barbara and Otto helped Jim swim to shore.

"Where *cough* where's Da?" Jim looked around.

It was Otto who spotted the Trollhunter. The wave that spat them all out had thrown him up onto the underside of the bridge. Bular nearly jumped forward to catch him when Walt managed to hoist himself up onto the steel structure.

Walt knelt, catching his breath, before standing and waving at his family. Barbara and Jim waved back before looks of terror spread over thier faces. Bagdwella and Jim screamed. Walter gulped and, donning his armor, turned just in time to see Gunra take a shaking step twords him.

She swung her sword down at him. Walt managed to hold her off with the edge of Daylight but was driven to his knees by the force. He didn't hesitate to kick Gunra in the chest and lept from beam to bea, using his wings to make the larger gaps. He stopped no turned, breathing heavily. Gunra had vanished!

Somthing slammed into his back and shoved him into a side beam, pinning his wings behind him. Gunra lifted him off the ground and snarled. Walt clawed at her fingers futily.

"My baby brother may have gone soft," Gunra sneared, "But I assure you, Trollhunter, _I_ will only become stronger by your death. You will _never_ be anything more than a useless _impure_."

"You'd be amazed how versatile I can be," Walt growled, attempting to recall Daylight.

She flung him off the bridge and into the sunlight. Walt toppled into the rushing water below. Gunra roared victoriously as the rest of the Trollhunter team cried out in fear.

"You forget one thing Gunra!"

Gunra froze and turned. Walt smirked as he hovered, just out of her reach.

"I'm immune to sunlight!"

Gunra snarled and lept at him. A single slash of Daylight and she stopped, snarl frozen on her stone face. The deap slash in her chest spreading grey over her. Unbalanced, she toppled forward. Threw the sunlight and into the water below.

Walt watched as Gunra fell before he turned and glided over to his family. He was tackled to the ground as they all rushed to hug him. Suddenly, Jim gasped.

Gunra lept out of the water at them. Arrrgh lept forward and smashed her with a single punch.

"Arrrrgh!" Otto gasped, "Your vows!"

The Kubera put a hand on Blinky's shoulder, "Family more important. All of it."

Bagdwella rubbed Bular's arm as he stared at his sister. Walt climbed back to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Bular," He began, "Th-"

"Don't be," Bular looked away and put an arm around Bagdwella, "She was threatening our families. And, as Argumond...Arrrgh...said. _This_ family is more important. I am ready to take my vows now."

"Speaking of family," Jim looked around, "Where's Aunt Nono? I didn't see her run off with that other Polymorph lady."

Otto hung hiss head, "VVe...I lost her...she vvas sucked into ze bridge. I'm sorry, VValt, JJim. I tried but-"

"You should have tried harder!" Jim shouted.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and his lips shook. Otto reeled back.

"Jim? Baby?" Barbara put a hand on his shoulder.

"She...she'sgone," Jim cracked, "Aunt Nono's..._gone._"

Barbara pulled him in and rubbed his back as he cried. Otto shook and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, Kleine Flaedermous," he choked, "I almost had her but...she...she slipped a-avvay."

Walt pulled his brother close and shook his head. Otto pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes as he sobbed.

"It will be ok," Barbara assured, "I know it hurts but...it will get better."

"Hey," Walt pulled Otto's hands away from his eyes, "Your going to hurt your eyes doing that. Then you won't be able to read the sheet music anymore."

"And _you_ will have red eyes in the play if you keep these water works up," Barbara tried to cheer her son up.

Jim gasped, "Oh no! Th-the play! I'm going to be late!"

"Barbara! Take Jim and Otto to the play," Walt said, straitening Otto's glasses, "I'll meet you there before intermission!"

The other three nodded and scrambled up the side of the canal. The water sooon began to recede and Walt led the Trollhunters back into Tollmarket to wrap everything up with Vendal.


	16. Uncle Bular Rocks

After the play, the Trollhunter and his family went down to Trollmarket. Both to celebrate a play well performed and the fall of Gunra.

"All hail Waltholomew the Gunra slayer!" Draal cheared.

The pub erupted into cheers as everyone lifted thier tankards. Walt was jostled about by the impacts of shoulder claps and back pats. He kept one arm around Barbara and one eye on Jim, a jubilant smile plastered over his face. Sixteen years ago, to welcome a changling so would be unheard of, let alone cheer one's name.

In a corner booth, Otto sat with a tankard of glugg that would never affect him like it did the others, smiling a small smile.

Jim sat next to him, a Sprite in his hand, "Onkel O? I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you or hit you the way I did. I-I was just so angry...and I kinda...I dunno..."

Otto nodded and put an arm around Jim, "It's alright, Jim. I understand. You und Nono vvere vvery close. Your vvvernt zinking clearly. None of us vvere."

"Well, yeah...but Aunt Nono was your _sister_! I just..." Jim lay his head on the table.

Otto pat his nephew on the back,, between the shoulder blades, "It get's easyer to say ze more you talk. Trust me... Let's talk about somezzing happier. Ja?"

"Like what?" Jim turned his head.

"Bular keeps taking away Aunt Dwella's glugg," Walt andd Barbara slid into the booth on Jim's other side.

Sure enough, the former Gumm-Gumm held his betrothed's mug high over his head. Bagdwellla put her hands on her hips before holding out one hand.

"Did you tell him that she shouldn't have alcohol?" Lenora dropped in beside her husband.(1)

"I don't know if it will actually affect anything in a troll pregnancy," Barbara admitted, "But I figured it was better to be safe then sorry."

Bagdwella climbed up on the table and jumped for her drink. She misssed by a long shot and landed against Bular's chest. Some of the other trolls sidled away from the laughing couple.

"I don't thing Aunt Dwella's going to like the next few months..."Jim said as Bagdwella continued to reach for her drink.

"I don't think Bular's going too have to good a time, either," Walt eyed a few trolls that were glaring darkly at Bular.

Jim followed his father's gaze befor he looked at the adults on either side of him. Hunting down his cousins, he made a firm decision. He slid under the table and crawled away.

"Jim!"

"I didn't want to have to ask anyone to move, Mum."

He didn't wait for any further reply before he ran across the pub. He grabbed Toby and Mary's attention with a hand on each shoulder.

"Guys, I Havre an idea. But, I'm going to need your help.

LLB

Bagdwella sighed as Bular rushed to get the requested item from it's shelf. As helpful as he was and as he tried to be, his swishing tail informed her that he was just at stressed as she was.

"Hi, Aunt Dwella!" Jim led his cousins and Claire into the shop.

"Well, Hello, Little Trollhunter, Young Trollhunters," Bagdwella grinned, "What are you all doing here?"

"We wanted to show Onkel Bular around the Market," Mary chirped, "We showed Claire around yesterday so now we can give him our full attention _today_!"

Bular looked up, "What?"

"Well, your going to marry Tanta Dwella," Toby picked up the conversation, "That not only makes you our 'Onkel'. It means that you have tto know how to get around Trollmarket."

Bagdwella chuckled, "I think that's a _marvelous_ idea! You four show 'Uncle Bular' around the market and I'll join you in a bit."

Bular masked his anxiety by shooting Bagdwella a teasing look, ""You just want to get me out of the shop. Don't you?"

Bagdwella responded just as teasing, "You need to get out and burn off some steam. I'll catch up in a little while."

Bular sighed but nodded and kissed her gently. Mary lunged forward andd grabbed one of Bular's fingers. The massive troll allowed himself to be dragged out of the shop by the tiny human.

"We'll meet you at the lake, Tanta Dwella!" She called over her shoulder.

LLB

True to their word, the Young Trollhunters happily lead their new uncle around thee underground city. The children didn't seem to notice the strange looks and outright glares being shot thier way. And, if they did, they ignored them. They just smiled and pointed out the things they thought were important.

"I know you can't really _use_ the forge," Jim pointed at the neon sign, "But if you need to find Da in a hurry, that would be the best place to look. That, or Uncle Blinky's library."

"And Popa Vendal's lab and keep is he best place to find Tanta Barbara if Aunt Dwella needs her," Toby pointed.

Bular nodded, only half understanding who they were talking about.

"Alright!" Mary cheered, "Now, to the lake! Claire didn't get to come yesterday after we got in trouble. Let's go. Let's go!"

Bular followed the slight tugging on his hands as Mary and Claire pulled him along. Claire let go and bound ahead to the front of the group. Suddenly, a group of tussling whelps, about 200 years old, rolled into their path.(2) Bular yanked Mary back and into the crook of his arm. The whelps passed and continued to wrestle down the street. Mary leaned over his forearm to watch for a moment before looking over her shoulder and grinning up at Bular.

"Thank you, Onkel Bular!"

Bular nodded and continued forward, not setting Mary down. He had no idea why or even _how_ he had managed to pick Mary up the way he had and not _hurt_ her. Such things were trained out of Gumm-Gumm worriors at a young age.

He was drawn out of his thoughts but Mary patting his arm, "You need to turn here, Onkel Bular."

The former Gumm-Gumm followed the group of teens and found himself in a vast chamber filled with an underground lake. Toby and Jim transformed and began tto chase eachother along the shore. Claire sat on a rock to take off her boots and socks. Mary turned and climbed over Bular's arm before jumping into the lake. She transformed almost instantly aand swam around.

"Can you swim, Mr. Bular?" Claire asked.

Bular shrugged, "I've neverr tried. There was never much chance.."

"Hm...Well, what do you do for fun?" Toby ducked out of Jim's reach and ran back over.

"Gumm-Gumms don't really do 'fun'. We trained and spared. As the Prince, I did have classes to learn and study."

Jim glided over and hovered by Bular's shoulder, "Ok. What did you and Aunt Dwella do for fun? What makes you happy when you're with her?"

Bular sat in the shadows of the lake, "We...would play 'punch bug' and...an we watched the movies left at the abandoned theater. We would tell eachother stories, too. It all seemed so much easier before I moved to Trollmarket."

The kids exchanged a look.

"The way you were in the shop," Jim landed next to him and sat in the water, "You reminded me of Da in the summer. If he can't find anything to do during the day."

"So?" Bular lifted an eyebrow.

"It sounds like you need a hobby."

"A what?"

"Something to help you calm down," Mary curled her tail and leaned against his foot, "Mama and Papa say that their important for a healthy mind."

"And a healthy mind is important to a happy life," Toby added.

"I have meetings with Arrrgh and the Trollhunter to help with my mind," Bular crossed his arms.

"I know," Jim nodded, "I have similar meetings with my doctor. Toby and Mary do, too. They say that aa healthy way of relieving stress is important. And hobbies can be exactly that."(3)

Bular looked at each of the teens and sighed, "Alright. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, it would have be nonviolent because of your vows," Toby sat on his other side, "Arrrgh and I like to play Go Go Sushi. But I also like to tap dance."

"I dance or swim," Mary added, "Papa plays his piano and Mama sings."

"My dad goes for runs,"Claire said, "He even has a special stroller for my baby brother."

"You mentioned you like movies," Jim but in, "I know Aunt Dwella likes musicals. Would you like to try something like that?"

Bular thought for a moment before smiling, "'Grease Lighting'? It was the first movie we watched together. I _would_ like to learn how to dance like that. Do you know where...or how...I could learn?"

"Rock music?! Rock and Roll music?!"

The kids all grinned at eachother.

"I'll get my Papa Skull CDs and player!" Claire dived for her boots.

"I'll get Da's record player and albums!" Jim flew off.

"And Fishlegs and I can teach you some moves!"

"...I'll take that as a 'yes'..."

LLB

Bagdwella could hear the music as soon as she approached the underground lake. Peaking in, she had to stifle her laughter. Papa Skull music blared from Claire's portable CD Player and her neice and nephews were leading her betrothed in a dance.

Claire turned from where she was dancing by the CD player, "Oh! Hi, Ms. Bagdwella!"(4)

Bular turned on thhe spot andd toppled over in surprize. Bagdwella cried laughing.

"What's _this_ all about?"

"The whelps insisted I need a 'hobby'." Bular attempted too regain some of his dignity.

"You had fun and you know it!" Toby said.

"We're going to go to Stewart's and, with Da and Onkel O's help, make him a 'Walkman' and some tapes so Uncle Bular can have music whenever he wants," Jim explained, "We'll make him some audiobooks took since most regular books are to small for his hands."

"And we're going to try and make him a phone before Baby Baglar gets here," Mary continued, "But, no promises on that one."

"Baby Baglar?" Bular put an arm around Bagdwella, "We haven't decided on a name yet."

"It's just a smoosh name, Sweet Bun," Bagdwella pat his arm, "_Bag_dwella and Bu_lar_. Oh! You three, your parents are waiting for you in the Hero's Forge."

The Young Trollhunters groaned.

"This is going to suck," Jim groaned.

"If I had know that it would get you three in this much trouble I never would have insisted we go in there," Claire winced, "Or into Glugg's... or-"

"We get it, Claire Bear..." Mary growled before hugging Bular and Bagdwella, "Bye Onkel Bular, Tanta Dwella. Bye Baby Baglar."

The voices faded as they walked off. Bular chuckeled and kissed his future wife.

"So, did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah. I guess I did. Hey! Maybe I'll be able to teach _our_ whelp how to dance in a few decades!"

"Hmm. Maybe. Speaking of which, on the topic of names-"

"We are not naming our whelp 'Baglar'!"

LLB

1) Aw... Now Jimmy's sittin' at the grown up table. :) I don't know why I thought that was funny...

2) About the troll equivilant of 13-16 years old.

3) I am not a doctor so do not quote me on this. But, my sister and I both have ADHD and we both tend to be in better moods when we are doing something. For her, it's dancing. For me, It's running and swimming.

4) They were all taking turns picking songs and dancing.


	17. Seamus' Eclips

AN: Might get really wild and animate this at a later date.

Seamus sprinted as hard as he could across the bridge. Some people passed him, he passed some people. The dim red light cast an eerie glow over the landscape. With a jolt, he was tossed against the railin. All he could do was mutter a small prayer of thanks that it was the side _away_ from the raging piller of death.

Down in the canal, four figures were surrounded by the rock monsters. One was glowing blue, one was a rock monster itself, the tallest was clad in gold armor, and the last one was-

"Mary Scaarbach?! What the hell is she doing down there?!"

The three others flew off, leaving the human girl to fend for herself.

"Get out of there!" Seamus shouted at the top of his lungs.

A strange roar began to fill his ears. From both sides of the bridge, massive walls of water were rushing down the canal.

"Seamus! What are you standing around for?!" His father grabbed his arm.

Seamus couldn't tar his eyed away as the waves slammed into Mary.

"NO!"

"Son! Let's go!" Mr. Johnson dragged him away and down the street.

"My Classmate! She was in the canal!" Seamus pulled against his father.

Mr. Johnson whipped around and smacked his son over the ear, "Seamus! Look around you! There is nothing you can do for her now! We need tto get to safety!"

Seamus didn't resist as his father continued to drag him along. He turned to look over his shoulder and almost stopped in his tracks. It was like something out of Harry Potter or The Little Mermaid.

A mermaid shot up out of the wid waters and up into the sky. Before he could get a good look at her, he slamed into his father's back. Another monster was charging directly at them.

Suddenly, a blue rock monster smashed into it. The two grappled for a moment, trapping the Johnsons and several other people against the side of the bridge. Then, with a great swing, the blue monster shattered its opponent against thhe pavement. It grinned down at the humans, gold tooth catching the red light. Then it bounded off, back into the battle. The cluster of humans stood frozen in terror before they all made a dash for safty once more.


	18. Sister Trouble

AN: I was trapped at my little sister's baton competition for twelve hours and so I wrote three chapters...

Bagdwella sat down with a sigh. The mid day rush was getting harder and harder for her to handel, especially on the days when Bular had meetings with the Trollhunter and Arrrgh. Today, however, she was closing shop early.

Barbara and Lenora were coming to help her whelp proof the keep. Then, after they left, her and Bular would make a nest and go baby shopping. She closed her eyes and rubbed her rounded belly, getting a little more relaxing in before they arrived.

"Bagdwella!"

Her eyes snapped open and she sat upright. Her twin sister stood in the door of her shop.

"Sagdwella!? What are you doing here?" She scooted closer to here desk, hoping Sagdwella hadn't noticed she was pregnant.

She was _not _going to tackle that conversation alone.

"I wrote to you asking for the Esrituv stone. You never answered," Sagdwella put her hands on her hips, "I wrote asking if you were alright. You never answered. You could have been _dead_ for all I knew!"

"I'm just fine. There was no need to worry."

"Well, how was I suposed to know that?! Then there was that Eternal Night! I've heard Gunmar _and_ Bular were there! I truly don't know how the Trollhunter managed it."

Bagdwella felt rage boil in her belly, both for her husband an her friend, "I'm sorry. I've been very busy. And I still am, so I can't have any visitors today. Please leave."

"Not without the -"

"I brought pie!" Barbara sang as she and Lenora ambled in.

"And I brought snacks for-Oh..."

Bagdwella shot here friends a pleading, desperate look. Barbara recovered first.

"Just some snacks for while we set up for the sale."

"You must be Sagdwella," Lenora set her pie on the desk aand offered a hand to the trollsess, "I'm Lenora Scaarbach. Bagdwella's told us a lot about you."

Sagdwella looked affronted and backed away, "Fleshbags! What are fleshbags doing in Trollmarket?!"

"Well, I've been coming to Trollmarket for almost seventeen years, and Lenora has for twelve years. But, these days, all of Arcadia knows about Trolls and Trollmarket."

"And, we aren't exactly 'fleshbags'," Lenora fluttered her wings.

"They're the Trollhunter's family andd part of his team," Bagdwella grinned smugly, "Now, as Barbara said, we need to get to work setting up."

"Not without knowing more about _this_. I thought the Trollhunter was that handsome flying troll with the _lovely_ serpentine skin. How are _these two_ his family?"

"Hey," Barbara raised an eyebrow nddd crossed here arms, "That's _my_ handsome, serpintine skined husband. And Lenora is married to his brother."

"And we both have three kids with our husbands." Lenora crossed her arms.

"His _brother_? The Trollhunter is married to a _fleshbag_? What would that make your whelps?"

Bagdwella was getting angrier and angrier with the way her sister kept saying 'fleshbag' like it was a bad thing. Before she could say anything, however, Jim flew in and tumbled to a halt at his mother's feet.

"Oof...I _need_ to work on my landings. Oh! Mum, Da says he and Uncle Arrrgh are almost donee with...Uncle..." he looked between the twin trollesess and detransformed, "Aunt Dwella...Why are there two of you?"

"Little Trollhunter, this is-"

"AH! Changling! Impure!"

"My sister. Sagdwella. Sag' this is my _godson_. James Atlas Strickler. Jim for short."

"_Polymorph_ actually," Jim crossed his arms.

Bagdwella's vision began to swim as a wave of nausea overtook her. She slammed a hand over her mouth and clutched her belly. Barbara was by her side in a heartbeat.

"What do you need, Dwella?"

"T-Toilet," Bagdwella groaned, "Fast!"

"Jim," Barbara turned, "Why don't you take Ms. Sagdwella to meet your father?"

Jim took his que and adopted his English accent to try and sway Sagdwella, "Would you like to _meet_ the Trollunter? Da's just in the Hero's Forge right now."

Sagdwella leaned back, "...Fine..."

Jim grabbed her hand and led her out. As soon as they were gone, Bagdwella lept out of her seat and dashed to the toilet. She emptied out her breakfast.

"Dwelly?" Bular aentered and knelt by her side.

"It's just third trimester morning sickness," Barbara assured them, standing by Bagdwella's other side "She'll be fine in a bit."

Bular rubbed Bagdwella's back until she finished. Then he scooped her up and carried her back into the shop.

"My sister's here," Bagdwella warned, resting her head against his shoulder, "Think you're ready for that?"

"It can't be any worse than when you met _my_ sister, "Bular nuzzled her hair.

"Don't be to sure of that," Lenora sat on the table, "I was about ready to deck her myself. At least with Gunra we knew what to expect."

Barbara nodded, "Oh, if Jim hadn't come in when he did, I _would_ have. You said she was opinionated, Dwella. That doesn't beging to cover it."

An earsplitting screatch rang threw the shop as Sagdwella ran in.

Bular cringed, "Ah. So it's a family trait."

"Don't worry, Sweet Bun. I think 'baby baglar' is gong to love you."

"Put my little sister down, you brute!"

"You're only six minutes older them me," Bagdwella grumbled.

"Where's Jim?" Barbara asked.

"Baggie...you...you're pregnant!?"

Bagdwella rolled her eyes, "Yes. And married, too. Between all of that andd the Eternal Night, I haven't had the time to write _any_ letters. Maybe, try getting a _cellphone_."

"Where's Jim?!" Barbara asked again.

"_Married_? To whom!?" Sagdwella looked like she was having a heart attack.

The rest of the group blinked at her for a moment. Then Bagdwella hooked one claw around Bular's horns and pulled him down into a kiss.

"That's revolting."

Barbara growled and her eyes glowed blue with her magic, "Where. Is. JIM?"

The teenage Polymorph dashed in on all fours and slid to a halt in front of Bular and Bagdwella. His fur stood on end and his lips were all pulled back in a snarl. Walt and Otto ran in behind him.

"Jim! What happened!?"

"She did!" Jim snarled, "She pushed me down the stares! She said she had to know what Aunt Dwella was hiding."

"And now she knows," Bagdwella put a hand on Jim's head, "Stand down, Little Trollhunter."

Jim's hair lie flat and he stopped snarling butt he continued to glare at Sagdwella.

Sagdwella glared right back, "Bagdwella, just give me the Esrituv and you'll never have to see me again."

"I can't. I gave it to Vendal, our Market Leader."

"What?! You gave our _family heirloom _away!?" Sagdwella was livid.

"Yes," Bagdwella stroked one of Bular's horns and nuzzled closer, "After we used it to prove Sweet Bun was innocent, Vendal and I talked at length before we decided it would be better put to use in future trials."

"Good thing, too," Walt smiled at them, "I would have been sent to the Deep if it weren't for that."

"If you want it back, Vendal's keep is at the base of the Heartstone. Go talk to him."

Sagdwella snarled and stormed out. Barbara looked Jim over to make sure he hadn't been to battered around by the steps. Bagdwella gasped and rubbed her belly. Bular putt one hand over hers and felt their whelp kick.

"That could have gone worse," He kissed his wife's rounded belly, "A lot worse."

"True," Bagdwella stroked his thick black hair, "She could have kidnaped you and held you and your nephew for randsom."

"Exactly!"


	19. Baby Day (Deleated Scenes)

AN: I was _going_ to wait until next month to post this but since we just got some Wizards info...Celebratory Fic Update!

Warning: I figured I should put a warning on this just in case but this chapter deals with someone nearly dying during child birth so if that triggers you, probably don't read this chapter.

AN2: Warning being said, I got most of my info for this chapter from my Nana's medical dramas and a handful of baby development books from my local library. So it's probably not super accurate or realistic.

LLB

Bular couldn't help the feeling of pride that built in his chest as the shop goers milled about. They no longer ran from him in fear. Most had stopped glaring at him or shying away, too. Once the shop emptied, he headed back into the keep to check on Bagdwella. She had still been asleep when he had opened the shop.

He put one hand on her shoulder gently, "Hey, Dwelly. How are you feeling?"

"Hurts..." She whimpered.

Bular let out a huff of amusement. That had been her reply for the past few weeks. At first they had called Barbara in a panic, thinking something was wrong with the whelp. The doctor had come in and checked Bagdwella and the whelp over before assuring them that the soreness she was feeling was normal. She had also used that time to tell them that he and Morgana had almost perfected the 'ultrasound spell' so they would be able to check on the whelp more closely by the end of the week.

Bagdwella whimpered again and gripped the blanket.

"Dwelly?" The faint metallic sent of blood assaulted his nose.

He saw a thick pink stain spreading over their nest. His heart stopped.

"I'm callling Barbara," he grabbed Bagdwella's phone and turned on the speaker, "Call 'Lady Trollhunter'."

"Calling 'Little Trollhunter."

Bular panicked, "No! That's not what I said."

"Hey, Uncle Bular-"

"Get your mother!" Bular cut him off, "Something's gone wrong. You need to get your mother _now_!"

"Shit! Alright. I'm getting Mum," Jim hung up.

Bular set the phone back on the table and rubbed Bagdwella's back, "Help is on the way, Dwelly. Jim's getting Barbara.

Bagdwella whimpered again. Bular kissed her temple lightly. Then, he got to hiss feet andd rushed to get everything ready for when Barabra arived. Then, he closed up the shop. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that's their whelp was coming early and there would be no stopping it.

LLB

Seamus sprinted threw Trollmarket, lungs burning. He saw a gold blur above him.

'Erik must have already reached Ms. Morgana,' he thought, pushing himself to go a little faster. The wearwolf crashed into the library.

"Mr *Wheeze* Blinky...Mr *Pant* Arrrgh...Ms. Bagdwella's-" The words died in his throat.

Blinky held a little blue and green whelp as Arrrgh carefully pealed away the last of the shell from it's- _her_\- hair and arms. Seamus felt his heart stop. Her eyes met his as Blinky wrapped her in a warm blanket.(1)

"Seamus?" Blinky looked up at the sudden intrusion, then he smiled, "This is Cordelia."

Seamus couldn't look away, "She...she's amazing..."

Cordelia shoved her fist into her mouth. Blinky smiled up at his husband before he stood up and approached Seamus.

"Would you like to hold her while we get her clothes and something to eat?" He offered.

Seamus nodded mutely and helddd out his hands for the whelp. Cordelia's six eyes peered up at him. They didn't see her fathers watching from the door.

"Chu!" Little rounded horns sprouted from her soft green hair as she sneezed.

Seamus chuckled and booped her nose. Cordelia squealed and grabbed his hand. He couldn't find it in him to be repulsed by the drool.(2)

Blinky and Arrrgh returned with a dark green onsie and some crushed minerals. Seamus watched as Blinky dressed Cordelia and handed her to Arrrgh to be fed.

"So, Seamus," Blinky tore three of his eyes away from his mate and child, "What brings you to our library?"

Seamus felt like he was slapped.

"Oh my god! Ms. Bagdwella! I came to tell you that sshee's gone into labor! I guess Cordie destracted me..."

Blinky and Arrrgh exchanged a wide eyed look. Arrrgh handed Cordelia back and reached for the diaper bag hanging on the chair. Seamus transformed and began to lead the way. Blinky chuckled and set Cordelia on the wearwolf's back, one hand on her back. Seamus wagged his tail with glee, even as the whelp pulled on his thick grey and white fur.

LLB

Bagdwella screamed. She gripped Bular's hand tighter and tears rolled down her temples. Bular stroked her hair gently.

"You're doing great, Dwella," Barbara said from her feet, "Just a little longer and then you can start pushing. Alright. Keep breathing."

Bagdwella groaned and screamed again. Walter walked back iin no whispppered with Barbara and Morgana for a moment. He nodded before going off and returning with a cup of water. He offered it to Bagdwella. She drank it without hesitation. When she was done, Walt set the cup on a nearby table.

"Alright, Dwella. Get ready," Barbara looked over her classes, "And...push!"

Bagdwella grit her teeth and grunted. Bular swiped his thumbs over her fingers as she squeezed his hands. She screamed again.

"That's great, Dwella," Barbara encouraged, "Keep it up. Push."

Bagdwella screamed again. Barbara's eyes went wide.

"Shit! Ok, I know what's wrong now. Morgana! I need assistance here!""

Morgana was at her side, "What do you need?"

"Baby's in a breech. And not one it can be delivered in. I need you to help me get them turned right. And don't let Bagdwella kick me because this is _not_ going to feeel good."

Fear held Bular's heart still. He was snapped out of his stupor as Bagdwella screamed once more. He stroked her hair even as she seemed intent on crushing his fingers to rubble. Bagdwella groaned and braced to push again.

"No!" Barbara ordered, "You _can not_ push right now, Dwella. It _will_ hurt the baby no it _will_ hurt you. No pushing."

Bagdwella cryed. She screamed again and looked up at Bular.

"Make it stop, Bular," she whimpered, "Please."

Bular's forced a shaky smile, "I can't do that, Dwelly. It'll be oveerr soon. Just hang on."

She screamed again and his heart shattered. Barbara sat up a moment later and Morgana backed off.

"That's it! Push, Bagdwella!"

Bagdwella pushed. She screamed again.

"You're almost there. Just a few more good pushes and it will all be over," Barbara assured her.

Bagdwella nodded weakly before gritting her teeth and grunting. Bular wished there was more he could do to help her. As it was, he let her squeeze hiss fingers and helped her as she doubled forward.

Aa small wet cry filled the air ra few moments later.

"There she is," Barbara cut the umbilical cord and lay the crying whelp on Bagdwella's chest.

Bagdwella sighed as she stroked the whelp's sticky wet face. She groaned and let out another cry as she was struck with another wave of pain. Barbara furrowed her brows and looked back.

"Well, Damn..." Her eyes went wide, "Walt, take the whelp and get her cleaned up. Bagdwella, get ready to push. You're not quite done yet."

Bular's eyes went wide as Bagdwella screamed again.

"I know it hurts, Dwella. Now, push."

Bagdwella grunted and struggled.

"Shit," Barbara muttered, "Morgana, I need another towel. Bagdwella, keep pushing."

The two enchantresses whispered for a moment before Morgana too the now pink towel and bustled off.

Bagdwella screamed again. She let go of Bular's fingers and forced herself into a more upright position. Bular supported her with one hand and stroked her hair with the other.

'No troll's stone should be this hot,' he thought worriedly.

Bagdwella grunted with effort as she pushed again before she screamed. Another wet cry filled the air. Barbara handed the second whelp to Morgana and took what the older enchantress handed her.

"Bular, old her," she ordered, "I need to stop this bleeding."

Bular tried not to think about _why_ Baarbara was telling him to hold Bagdwella. He just did. Bagdwella screamed again.

"Almost done, Dwella," Barbara promised, "It's almost over. And this time it will be over."

Bagdwella slumped against Bular's chest, panting. There was a snap as Barbara removed her gloves. She pulled out her stethoscope and checked Bagdwella over.

"She's going to be alright," she sighed, "She's just exhausted. And I don't blame her. Morgana, can you clean up here while I make sure the twins are alright?"

In a few spells, Morgana had everything, including Bagdwella and Barabra, clean.

LLB

Badgwella groaned as she woke up. She was sore all over. One glance around told her she was in her keep. Another glance and she found the tiny whelp beside her. The whelp's red hair and green-grey skin were slightly darker then her own. Her triangulier nose was the same color as Bular's. She carefully rolled over andd pulled over to pull her daughter close, needing them to be closer to her. Thee whelp cooed quietly as she slept.

"Hey, Dwelly," Bular said quietly, holding thier second whelp.

She was so tiny, she fit in the palm of his hand. He lay the whelp next to Bagdwella. The whelps twitched for a moment before grabbing eachother's hands. Bagdwella smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"They still need names," Bular whispered, crying himself.

"B-Barla for the older one," Bagdwella whispered, "She wouldn't be here if it weren't for Barbara. I want to name her after her."

Bular nodded and lay down with his wife and daughters, "How about Marla for the younger. Because Morgana helped save them just as much."

Bagdwella wrappped one arm protectively around the twins. She leaned in and kissed her husband. He wrapped them in a warm embrace and curled his tail around them. He didn't try to hide his tears.

LLB

AN: Tada! So...I only have one more chapter before Wizards drops...If there is anything you would like to see that hasn't been seen yet or would like to see more of, just let me know.

1) I call it a platonic zing. Like the zing from Hotel Transylvania but for platonic relationships.

2) I might have to draw this at some point...


	20. The Seamus Thing

Warning: Seamus uses some words that might be potentially triggering.

LLB

Ten teenagers ambled threw the streets of Arcadia. For once, they could just relax. There was no baby siblings to babysit; no training to be at; no groundings to fulfill; and no threats to their isolated little town. They could just be teenagers..

They were on thier way to lunch before they would explore the forest lake. The Young Trollhunters had discovered it by accident while checking on some river trolls in the mountains around Arcadia.

Jim had one arm around Claire's shoulders; Darcy had one around Toby's. Eli and Krel were walking with their fingers laced together, as did Aja and Steve. Seamus crept up behind Mary andd tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes for a moment before setting her back down. They linked arms.

More often then not, these antics earned them good natured eye rolls and headshakes. Sometimes they were asked to make room for other walkers or to quiet down. But there was one person who truly despised the teens.

He glared from his table across the street. A snarl crept from his throat as Seamus picked up Mary. Hatred burned in his heart. As he watched the kids play together, Richard Johnson knew, he would have to have a talk with his son.

LLB

"Hey, TB," Mary looked down the table, "Did you bring the sun block?"

"No, I thought _you _ had it!"

"I have it, guys," Eli rolled his eyes.

"Why do you want to block the sun?" Asked Krel, utterly confused.

"Because pale skin _burn_," Jim explained, "Not as bad as trolls do but it still hurts if we're not careful."

"Scalps too," Claire tapped her sunhat, "Especialy yours, Aja."

"You should put a bit on too, Krel," Darcy turned, "Darker skin _does _burn. Just not as easily."

The intergalactic twins exchanged a look and shrugged. They silently agreed that it was better to trust thier Earth friends' judgment. There was a *ping* as Seamus' phone went off. He pulled it out and furrowed his brows.

"Who is it?" Mary asked.

"_Him_...My f-father..."

The group went quiet.

"He...wants to get coffee some time..." Seamus wrinkled his nose.

"I don't think that's a great idea, mate," Jim winced.

"I know," Seamus agreed, "He says he wants to know how I'm doing... To mend fences."

"Yeah," Steve stared at the table, "My father used to do the same thing. I used to go, too. Before Mom married Coach when we were ten...Trust me, Seamus, don't go. It wont end well."

Seamus nodded and put his phone away. His stomach churned and his hone sat like a weight in his pocket.

LLB

Anxiety knawed at his stomach as he headed for the door.

"Where are you heading, Seamus?" Blinky asked from the table. He was feeding Cordelia with two arms and reading a book with the other two.

"J-Just out to get some coffee at the diner," Seamus felt queezy.

"Alright," Blinky looked up, "Arrrghh and I are going to take Cordi for a walk this evening. Would you like us to pass by there so you can join us?"

The thought calmed some of Seamus' nerves, "Yeah. I'd like that."

Blinky smiled, "Alright. We'll see you in a few hours."

Seamus smiled and nodded, "Alright. See you then."

He left feeling a little better about where he was going. When he got to the diner, Mr. Johnson was waiting for him at a table.

"Thank you for meeting me, Seamus," Richard said, "Sit! How have you been?"

"Good. I'v been good," Seamus began to feel unease again, "G-Great, actually. How have you been?"

"I'v been good," Richard shrugged, "Could be better. Where have you been living?"

"The Giladrigals took me in," Seamus admited, "They live in Trollmarket. It's nice there. We live in a library and I get to call their daughter Cordelia myy baby sister. She's the best baby sister a guy could ask for."

Richard nodded, "You always did like to read. It sounds like a good fit for you," a teasing smirk spread over his face and he winked, "and why about your relationship with Ms. Scaarbach? Hm?"

Seamus didn't know why the question made him blush, "New. It's new. We only started dating a few weeks ago. She's amazing."

"Arn't you worried?"

Seamus' smile slid off his face, "Worried? About what?"

"Her cheating on you. You were always talking about how much of a 'player' she is."

"That was before I knew her," he wa becoming angry, "She's had lot of boyfriends, a few girlfriends, too. But she's never cheated on anyone."

"Are you sure of that?"

"You didn't ask me here to reconnect, did you?" Seamus bristled, "What do you want me to say? I live with a couple of fags and their abomination of a daughter? I'm dating the biggest whore in the school and spend my days surrounded by Eldridge horrors?"

A violent smile painted over Richard's face. Fear gripped Seamus' heart.

"What did you do?"

"No, Seamus. What did _you_ do?"

Seamus whipped around. Running from the diner entryway was Mary, her brothers and cousin right behind her. Blinky and Arrrgh stood wide eyed in the doorway.

"You...I...I can explain..." Seamus stumbled over his words.

He saw Mary sobbing as she ran past the window. Blinky hoisted Cordelia up to his shoulder and led Arrrgh away. Seamus scrambled from his seat and ran to follow them.

"I'm sorry! Please! I didn't-"

The three trolls vanished into the sewers. Seamus dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

"You see, Seamus. They didn't really care for you did they? If they would abandon you over something so small as name calling," Richard put a hand on his head.

"They loved me!" Seamus lept to his feet and snarled, "It wasn't just name calling! Those are awful things to call anyone! I promised myself I would never use those words again! They left because of what _I_ did! They loved me and...and...now they're all gone...and it's all my fault..."

"Seamus, listen to yourself! They can't have loved you. Not like I can. You're not like them. Let's go home."

Seamus' eyes glowed a brilliant amber, "But I _am_ like them. If they're 'Eldridge horrors', then _so am I_!"

Suddenly, where Seamus had been onlyy moments before, stood a massive grey wolf. It howled once andd dashed off into the woods and the setting sun.

He ran as far as he could, as hard as he could. Until night had fallen and the mountain woods were pitch black. He crashed into a large clearing. The animals that littered it scattered and dived into thier dens. Seamus backed up to a large boulder, tail tucked between his legs and ears folded back. Then he lay down and tucked his muzzle between his paws.

"Seamus?" Angor knelt in front of him, "What are you doing in my grotto? It's late. Your family is probably worried."

Seamus whined and shook his head. Angor sighed. He stood up and finished taking care of his animals, feeding them and coaxing the hidden ones back out. Only once they were taken care of did he scoop tthe wearwolf pup into his arms and head home. He took a special entrence into Trollmarket.

"Morgana, Tronos, somebody get Blunkus. I found his pup in my grotto. He scared the crap out of my animals."

"Seamus?" Morgana entered from the lab, "How'd he get out there? It's twelve miles into the mountains. Not even hikers go there."

"I don't know. He isn't talking."

"Not talking? What happened, Kiddo?" She glanced down at her watch, "It's 11:30 at night! Tronos, go get Blinky! He must be worried sick!"

Seamus shook his head and lept from Angor's arms. His tail drooped low and his paws dragged.

Morgana sat beside him and put a hand on his head, rubbing his ears, "What happened, Sweetie?"

"I did. I messed up. Steve tried to warn me but I didn't listen. I went to see him and now I'v messed up so bad."

"See who?"

"My...My...I don't even know what to call him..."

"Your sire?" Angor suggested, "Is that what started all of this?"

Seamus nodded, "He tricked me...I-I said- I called everyone such horrible things. I didn't mean any of it! I didn't! I just...just...I don't know...it made more sense in my head."

Morgana and Angor sat in silence waiting for him to continue. It quickly became clear that he wouldn't without prompting.

"Well, if he tricked you then it's not really your fault," Morgana assured him.

"But it is! He didn't force me to say those things. He just made me so angry. I tried to throw his words back at him and...and that was all they heard me say..."Seamus transformed and hung his head, "Now they wont even let the explain...and they're right. Even with the explanation, it's no excuse for calling everyone what I did..."

"Can you tell me what it was?" Morgana wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, covering his torn clothes.

Seamus trembled for a moment before turning and whispering into her ear. The words left a bad taste in his mouth.

The enchantress winced, "Ok. That's pretty bad...But I'm sure they'll forgive you. Bular, Angor, Arrrgh, and I all used to be _super villains_. We've _killed_ people and they forgave all of us."

"Mr. Blinky and Mr. Arrrgh wouldn't even look at me," Seamus said, "It's probably best if I get out of town. I...I doubt anyone here ever wants to see me again. I've heard that there's a wearwolf pack up state. I'm going to see if they'll accept me."

Morgana and Angor exchanged a look. Morgana tilted her head. Angor nodded.

"How about this," Morgana spoke, "You stay here for the night and, if you still feel like that in the morning, we'll help you find the wearwolf pack. For tonight, just think about it."

"Sleep on it," Angor insisted, "Trust me, you'll feel better if you sleep."

Seamus nodded, "O-Ok... Are...Are you sure?"

"Positive," Morgana smiled down at him, "There are some clothes in my top drawer that might fit you. Angor uses them when he wears the glamour mask. You can sleep in my room for tonight."

"But...where will you sleep? I can just-"

"Sleep in my room," Morgana insisted, "It's the only one with a real bed. I'll probably be in the lab all night and, if I do get tired, I'll just sleep in Angor's nest."

Seamus looked at his knees and nodded. Morgana helped him to his feet and pointed him in the right direction.

"It's the door on the left," She explained, "We'll come and check on you in a little bit. Ok?"

"Ok...th-thank you, Ms. Morgana."

As soon as the door shut, Angor turned to Morgana.

"Now what? We can't let him skip town. He's a pup. It would create a missing persons case."

"I knnow. But at least it bought us some time. Tronos is bringing Blinky. So, hopefully, he can help us clear this all up. I highly doubt they never want to see him again."

"I agree. But how are we goingg to convince the boy that?"

"My hope is that Blinky or Otto or someone will be able to talk some sense into him."

"Well, I doubt _Otto_ will be willing to do it. Not after what he called Mary. That son of yours is so protective of his whelps it's not even funny!"

"Oh, please. Otto will bend like melted rubber if Mary forgives Seamus. He's a pushover. It's _Lenora_ he has to look out for."

Angor rolled his eyes, "Probably her brothers that will be the worst of it, thought."

Morgana sighed andd nodded, "True. But I'm still convinced that Blinky and Arrrgh are worried sick about him. If he never came home after an incident like that..."

She crept down the hall and knocked quietly on the door, "Seamus?"

There was no reply. She eased the door open and found the now human boy asleep in her bed. With a quiet sigh, she closed the door and went back into the main room of the keep. Before she could get a word out, Blinky flew threw the door.

"Tronos said Seamus is here!"

One look at his terrified face told Morgana she had been right, "Yes. He's asleep right now."

"I found him in my grotto."

"What was he doing out there? Why didn't he come home? Arrrgh and I were about ready to tear the town apart when no one had seen him!"

"He was running away," Morgana wasn't going to sugar coat it, "He's convinced that none of you want to see him again."

"What!? But-but why would he think _that_? Didn't he understand that we all just needed to calm down and talk about it? We thought he was going to follow us home so we could talk. But when we got there, he was gone. And then... ugh!" The four armed troll sat heavily on a stool and rubbed his eyes, "I've compleatly botched this up..."

"You're a first time parent of a teenage boy and an infant in one month," Morgana chuckled and sat beside Angor on the sopha, "Hell, Mordred was six when I found Walt and I bet you've heard the stories about how well _that_ all turned out."

"Merlin interfered with all of you," Blinky countered, "And you had fewer resources to help you."

"True," Angor nodded, "But someone was interfering with you all today. The pup's sire."

"I'm willing to bet that he planed all of this to try and get Seamus back under his thumb," Morgana nodded.

Blinky's eyes went wide, "You see, this is what I meant by talking to Seamus."

"You can talk to him first thing tomorrow," Morgana said, "Maybe you can convince him not to go join the California pack upstate."

Blinky nodded and rubbed his eyes once more, "Yes. Yes. Oh...Thank you for finding him. And for looking after him tonight..."

"He was no trouble. We'll see you in the morning."

Blinky waved one more time and walked off. Morgana rubbed her eyes and headed for the other bedroom.

"Going to bed?" Angor asked.

Morgana nodded and yawned, "Tired. You coming?"

"Sure."

Tronos tilted his head and shrugged. Ambled over to his nest in the corner. It would only be there until they finished carving the new room into the keep.

LLB

Seamus didn't say a word as he stepped out of the bedroom. Morgana, Angor, and Tronos were in the main room eating breakfast.

"Did you sleep well?" Morgana handed him a egg and potato borito.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

Seamus swallowed his bite of borito, "I-I'm going to try apologizing again and...if they don't throw things at me or try to shoot me or something, I'll stay. Maybe I can get an apartment somewhere in town."

"That sounds like a good idea," Morgana smiled, "Where are you going to start."

Seamus hung his head, "I'm already in Trollmarket so I'll probably start with Mr. Blinky and Mr. Arrrgh. Then I'll go apologize to Mary and the guys."

He finished eating and made his way to the door. The Giladrigals were standing on the other side, Blinky had one hand raised to knock on the door. Seamus' heart stopped. They stared at eachother for a moment.

"I'm sorry."

Blinky's shoulders shook for a moment before he chuckled. Seamus' heart pounded and his eyes burned. He felt like he couldn't breath. He tried to force back the tears.

'I want them to forgive me because they know I mean it, not because I started crying.'

"I-I really am sorry," his voice cracked, "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it!"

Hot tears poured down his cheeks. Blinky handed Cordelia to Arrrgh and pulled Seamus to his chest. The pup sobbed, feeling like his chest would explode with each breath.

"I didn't mean it. I-I-I-I was just t-trying to-to-to throws his words b-back at h-h-him. I swear."

"Sh...It's ok, Seamus. It's ok," Blinky stroked his hair, "We were mad and none of us were thinking clearly," His hold tightened, "We were so worried when you didn't come home. We thought you were right behind us and you weren't and we tried calling everyone and no one had seen you and we could barely get a word out of Otto when we called them and...and...Seamus, we weren't so mad that we didn't want you to come home!"

Arrrgh moved over and gathered them both into a tight hug of his own, Cordelia clinging to Seamus' arm.

"You-you didn't say anything and Mary was crying and he was still talking and-and-and...I didn't know what to do," Seamus pressed his cheek against Blinky's chest, "I panicked."

"'Angry' don't mean 'hate'," Arrrgh whispered, "Seamus our son. We love Seamus."

Seamus started crying again.

"We messed up yesterday, too," Blinky continued, "If we had made sure you were with us on the way home with us we could have talked then and we wouldn't be here right now. Though, you may have gotten your mouth washed out with soap."

Seamus chuckled threw his tears, "I would deserve it. I love you, too."

They stayed there for a moment longer before Blinky looked around, "We should get out of Lady Morgana and Angor's doorway."

Seamus nodded and backed away, "Yeah. And I should get changed into some proper clothes before I go apologize to everyone eles. Thank you, Ms. Morgana, Mr. Angor, and Mr. Tronos for letting me stay here last night."

"You're welcome, Seamus. Good luck with rest of today's endeavors."

LLB

Seamus swallowed thickly as he looked at the last two houses in the cul-de-sac. He just couuldn't seem to make his feet move. He finaly made his way to the door of the Scaarbach house and knocked. Otto answered and glared down at him.

"Hallo, Herr Scaarbach. Is Mary home?"

Otto glared for a moment longer before he sighed and stepped to the side. He didn't say anything but Seamus counted himself lucky that he was being let in the house at all. Lenora looked up from her book.

"Seamus."

"Hallo, Fau Scaarbach. I've come to apologize. I know that _why_ I said what I did yesterday is no excuse for _what_ I said. I just want you to know that I didn't mean it and I am sorry."

"It's not _us_ you should be apologizing to," Otto hissed.

Seamus winced, "I know. I just didn't think she'd want to talk to me right now. I-I was just trying to throw his words back at him. I would rather die then hurt Mary. But I did hurt her yesterday. I just want to try and make it right."

Otto and Lenora exchanged a look.

"She's in her room. I don't know if she'll open the door or say anything but...you can try," Lenora said.

"Danke," Seamus bowed his head and made his way up the steps.

There was a thunk as a door shut. Seamus stopped outside Mary's door and knocked quietly.

"Mary? You don't have open up. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I really didn't mean what said. Except...I did. Your _are_ amazing. You're so smart you know five languages. (1)You're so talented you can sing and you dance four different dance styles. You're beautiful, too. I never should have called you what I did, no matter why I did. You didn't deserve that. I'll see you at training...I love you..."

He stood back up and made his way back to the stairs. Suddenly, something, or rather someone, slammed into his back.

"You're an idiot," Mary whispered.

"I know."

"You're _my_ idiot."

"I know."

Mary pulled him to the floor and they sat on the top step.

"So, how much trouble are you in with everyone else?" She leaned against the wall away from Seamus.

Seamus leaned against his wall, "I'm grounded for two weeks. Which involves me not being allowed to leave Trollmarket except for work, babysitting Cordi without complaint, no outings with the friends I still have a the end of today, and having minimal phone and TV usage. As for everyone else...I should probably not spar with your brothers. And I think your dad want's me dead."

"Probably," Mary chuckled, "And, you're on 'romantic probation', Buster."

"'Romantic probation'? What does that mean?"

"No kissing, no cuddling, no brushing hair over my ear," Mary waved her hand nonchalantly, "Hand holding only."

Seamus rolled his eyes, "I deserve that. How long does this last?"

"Until the end of your grounding at least," a teasing smile was painted over her face.

Seamus chuckled. He carefully reached forward and took her hand. They stayed there for a while longer before Seamus realized he had to get going so he could finish apologizing to everyone. Otto stopped him at the door, one hand on his shoulder.

"Hurt my Princessin again und I vvill make training hell for you," He whispered, "Auf Wiedersehen!"

Seamus stumbled forward as Otto pushed him out the door. He took a deap breath and continued to the next house to talk to Jim, Toby, and Eli.

LLB

Bonus Unnecessary Scaarbach Scene:

Otto dusted off his hands as he closed the door. He rejoined his wife on the sopha and pulled her close.

"Is your 'Dad Ego' restored?" Lenora didn't look up from her book.

"Ja."

"_Please_ tell me you didn't just threaten to kill my boyfriend," Mary rolled her eyes and plopped down next to he father.

Otto pulled her close and laughed, "No, I didn't zreaten to kill him. Just make training hell. Und only if he hurts you _again_."

Mary chuckled and curled into his side, "You're ridiculous, Papa. You know that, right?"

"I know," he kissed the top of her head, "I know, Meine Princessin."

LLB

1) I actually counted...English, German, Greek, Trollish, and learning Spanish...


	21. Enemies toSomething More

AN: Special thanks to Forever-Furuba. I was trying to find a way to do a chapter with these two but couldn't decide on what.

LLB

"_WHAT_!?"

Walt sighed and crossed his arms, "There is only one keep with a lab, other than Vendal's. That means you two will have to share for now."

Seeing the looks on Morgana and Angor's faces, Barbara stepped up, "It's just temporary. Just until another keep and lab can be built."

Morgana glanced at Angor out the corner of one eye. It was no secret that he didn't like her.

'And with good reason,' She considered to herself, 'You _did_ steel his _soul_.'

Angor was side eyeing her as well. Morgana sighed. They would both need the lab to fix the Heartstone. She would also need it to train Barbara in the ways of magic. But, Angor needed it to mix his healing potions and work on his charms.

"The keep _does_ have two bedrooms," she reasoned, "We'll barely have to see eachother."

Angor continued to glare but nodded his agreement. Walt and Barbara smiled. Morgana took a deap breath and made her way to the chrystal stares. Even if her and Angor could learn to get along, there was noo garuntee that this was going to work.

LLB

Angor growled as he looked around the keep. It was fairly standard for a small keep. A room to congregate in was just inside the Lab. Two bedrooms and a toilet were down another offshoot tunnel. It was a good keep. But, to Angor, it was to confined, to far from the surface, and much to close to the 'Eldridge Queen'.

He _would_ admit that she had respected his wish to keep his distance. She had even let him chose which room he wanted before she left to collect her things for the keep. And she did seam remorseful for what she had done to him. That was the only reason he had agreed to help restore the Heartstone in the first place.

"Angor?" Morgana called from the lab, poking her head in, "We've finished moving my things into the second room. We'll be in the lab for a while, ok?"

Angor grunted and shrugged. Morgana said nothing more and went back into the lab. Angor grabbed one of his journals and began researching Heartstones. He sat back on the carved stone sopha that had already been in the keep. Never more had he wished he had the Skathe-Hrün. Without it, teleportation in and out of Trollmarket was impossible.

"AH!" A dark hole opened in the ceiling and a young girl dropped threw, "Oof!"

She lay in the middle of the floor for a moment before she sat up. The staff was clasped tightly in her hand.

"I'm ok!"

Angor stared at her. She stared at him.

"**Hi**," She smiled a small smile and spoke in the trollish vernacular, "**I'm Claire Nuñes. We never officially met after the Eternal Night. Did we?**"

Angor shook his head. They had only ever met on the battlefield and at the Strickler house to plan for the battle against Gumar. Claire tilted her head.

"Are you alright?"

Angor rolled his eye, "I am perfectly fine, Youngling. You, however, are likely injured after a fall like that."

Claire rolled her eyes right back, "Nah. I'm fine. Maybe a bit bruised but definitely not broken."

"Is no one teaching you how to properly use that?" Angor asked.

"Dr. Strickler is working with Lady Morgana," Claire shrugged and sat beside him, "I got bored and decided to practice a bit."

"You got bored...in a _magic lab_..." Angor deadpanned.

"I'm not really allowed to help yet and I didn't want to interrupt and ask them so...yeah."

Angor growled, "Up. Come on. You are plenty old enough to learn a few spells."

Claire's eyes lit up and she lept to her feet.

LLB

"Angor?" Morgana hesitantly led Barbara into the keep, "Did Claire-Claire!"

"Easy...Easy...Hold your focus..." Angor guided Claire's fist as she levitated the ancient book, "And...throw!"

Claire splayed her fingers and the book flew across the room.

"I did it!" She bounced around to look at the troll.

Angor nodded in amusement.

"What's going on here?" Barbara quirked and eyebrow.

"Because neither of you are readily available to do so, I have taken Young Claire as my apprentice," Angor put a hand on the girl's head, causing her to drop the book,"I will begin training her immediately."

"Well, not immediately," Barbara chuckled, "We have to get to training in the Hero's Forge."

"Not for ten more minutes!" Claire begged, "Please!"

"No, Youngling. We shall resume your training tomorrow. Refrain from using the Skathe-Hrün until we have trained with it more. Understood?"

Claire pouted but nodded and followed Barbara out. Morgana shot Angor a small smile. He turned and walked into the lab.

LLB

"Your rune carving is impressive," Angor complimented as he inspected Claire's magic crossbow, "Have you been practicing, Youngling?"

Claire nodded and Heft the chisel in her hand. They were in a large clearing in the woods that surrounded Arcadia Oaks, far into the mountains. Angor set the crossbow to the side and guided her over to a boulder on the edge of the clearing.

"Alright. I already carved the runes for the other side of the portal. All you have to do is carve this side."

Claire nodded and started carving. Angor watched her, making minute corrections where needed. When the carvings were done, Claire stepped back and shook out her hands.

"All done."

"Very impressive, Youngling," Angor praised, inspecting her work,"Shall we test it out?"

Claire grinned and grabbed her bag. Angor traced the portal into the stone and watched the glowing door open. Directly on the other side was his room in the keep.

"We did it!" Claire cheered.

Angor nodded and followed her threw the teen wandered over to his nest, where her brother lay sleeping.

"I should get him home," Claire scooped the toddler up, "He'll want lunch and that kinda took longer then I expected."

Angor nodded, "Keep practicing your trollish and rune carving. And nothing more then levitation with the whelp around."

Claire rolled her eyes and nodded, "I know, Angor. See you tomorrow."

Angor waited for a moment before going into the lab. Morgana sat at an old loom in the corner.

"I thought you were working on the potion for the Heartstone," Angor stepped up to his workbench and flipped open his books.

"After it blew up in my face I decided it was to dangerous to work on alone," the enchantress shrugged, "I'll wait until Barbara gets off work and we can each watch the potion while the other's back is turned. Besides, I need to finish this for Mary."

Angor looked up and noted the runes carved into the loom, "What is it?"

"A cloak when it's done. With the water charm spun into the threads and woven into the fabric, she'll never have to worry about being caught off guard."

"You _do_ know that fleshbags don't wear cloaks anymore, right?" Angor turned back to his journals.

"Yes. But I don't know how to make modern clothes yet. And a cloak is more traditional."

Angor grunted and they worked in silence. It didn't escape their notice that they had just shared their first _civil_ conversation.

Morgana groaned and flexed her stone hand, "Damn. Work with me here. I don't have time for this today."

"Time for what?" Angor didn't look up from the leaves he was grinding.

"My hand keeps freezing up. Makes it hard to work. I'll have to soak it in the potion tonight."

Angor froze, "Potion?"

Morgana nodded, "Yes. I have a potion that keeps it running smoothly."

Angor warred with himself for a moment, "Do you think it will work on my eye?"

Morgana stopped, "M-Maybe. It wouldn't hurt to try...I can give you the recipe if you would prefer to make it yourself."

Angor nodded,"I would...T-Thank you."

LLB

Morgana and Angor worked quietly in the lab together. They rarely spoke, only breaking the silence to ask for supplies to be passed. Morgana had spelled a shield over her eyes and Angor's eye whizzed around to watch with a vigor it hadn't had in centuries.

It all happened so fast. A gnome had gotten into the lab. Angor turned from the potion to grab it but missed by a mile. The Gnome grabbed a bowl and dumped it's contents into the cauldron.

"Angor!"

It was only because her shout caught him off guard that it worked. Morgana lunged at him and they tumbled to the ground. The cauldron exploded above them.

Morgana sighed and rolled off of him, "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that."

"Push me to the floor?" Angor turned his head to look at her.

"No!" Morgana laughed, "Save someone. I've spent centuries trapped in a crystal, unable to do anything without outside help."

Angor's eye went wide, "What?"

Morgana folded her hands over her belly, "And, even then, I had to jump threw so many hoops it seamed to do more damage then good. It was like something was holding me back. I could do some things but...Eventually, I got so frustrated that I made that deal with Gunmar to help him claim the surface world if he helped me escape. But, after a few hundred years, even that didn't seam worth it. So...I looked for other ways out."

"Like...possessing the Lady Trollhunter?"

Morgana winced, "Yeah...Barbara kinda wasn't to pleased when Walt offered me the spare room..."

Angor thought for a moment.

"Um...Are we interrupting something?"

Claire and Barbara stood in the doorway. Morgana and Angor scrambled to thier feet. Barbara chuckled and took Claire by the shoulders.

"We'll come back later," she said, looking around at the splattered potion and scorch marks on the walls, "Looks like you two have some things to take care of."

Morgana sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Right..."

LLB

Barbara, Morgana, Angor, and Claire worked in the lab. Enrique babbled and bounced in a playpen. Angor's eye whizzed over to watch the toddler.

"Why is the whelp in the lab again?"

"Mom and Papa had work," Claire repeated, carefully pouring her powdered Citrine into the cauldron, "That means I have to take care of him."

"Then who looks after him while you're at...'school'?" Morgana didn't look way from her potion.

"Bold of you to assume I never put him in my locker."

Barbara chuckled, "Claire, that's not funny."

Claire grinned, "Papa took time off from work to take care of him during the school year. He went back to work at the start of Summer break and Enrique will be starting at the daycare at the start of the new school year. Besides, I don't mind taking care of him."(1)

Angor shook his head, remembering how he had helped care for his siblings before Gunmar raided his village. Having the enchantresses and toddler around often reminded him of those times. That and-

"Reek!"

"Puppy!"

Angor barely turned to look. His fox, Rucus, had climbed into the playpen with Enrique again.

"You really need to find a better place to keep Rucus, Angor," Barbara lifted the fox up and away from the giggling toddler.

"He's only in the keep until his tail heals," Angor insisted, "Then I'll take him to the grotto with the others."

Barbara looked skeptical but deposited Rucus on the ground nonetheless.

"Speaking of Rucus, don't forget he ran out of food this morning," Morgana turned from her potion to write in her notes, "And so did Stardust, the albino bobc-ack!"

Angor had grabbed her by the back of her black Billy Joel T-shirt and pulled her against his chest. (2) No sooner had he pulled her back then her potion exploded. Not enough to go everywhere but enough that it would have hurt her. The lab went dead silent.

"A-Angor?" Morgana tilted her head back to look up at him.

His golden eye bore into hers before he released her and stepped back.

"You would have done the same for me. Don't make it weird."

Barbara put a hand on her mother-in-law's shoulder, "Mom? Are you alright?"

Morgana turned to the doctor, "I'm fine, Barbara. Let's just get this cleaned up so we can get back to work."

LLB

Morgana and Angor milled around the sitting room as they prepared to relax for the night. Morgana selected a book and put her hand in its potion. Angor took a bottle from his room and dropped his eye in the clear potion in its clear glass. He could still see around the room but in a more 'third person' kind of way.

They sat on their carved stone sopha, far enough apart that they weren't touching but close enough to know that the other was there. Stardust lept into Angor's lap and began pawing at her bottle. The albino Bobcat kitten had been rejected by her mother only for Angor to find her and bring her to the keep. Unlike his other rescues, however, she would not be able to survive in the grotto as her Snow White fur would attract unwanted attention to the magic place. That, and her lack of teeth ment she would be unable to hunt.

"Do you ever trully relax?" Morgana asked, chuckling at the kitten.

"Taking care of the animals helps me relax," Angor stroked Stardust's back with his thumb, "And Stardust is very well behaved."

Morgana sidled over and pet the kit between the ears, "Yeah, she is. Rucus on the other hand-"

"I swear that little devil was locked in my room," Angor waved a finger at her.

"I know. I know," Morgana held her hand up in surrender, "Be we _really_ have to find a way to keep him out of the lab. He could cause an accident if someone tripped over him."

Angor nodded, "Yes. At least the human whelps can't crawl out of the playpen yet."

They sat silently for a bit. Morgana gingerly lay her head against Angor's bicep and read her book. Angor fed and played with Stardust, finding he didn't mind the enchantress' presence so much anymore.

"Walter says that the new keep is done," Morgana didn't look up, "They just have to add the lab now..."

Angor nodded without comment.

"Which one of us is going to move?"

Angor looked down at her, "I had assumed it would be you. The portal to my grotto is in this keep and Stardust is already used to it here."

Morgana sat up, "Well, why should _I _have to be the one who moves? Just because you decided last month that you would be staying here? We never did talk about that, by the way!

"I only put the portal in this keep so that Claire could practice her rune carving!" Angor leaned away.

"Do _not_ bring them into this!" Morgana snarled, "This is between you and me! Not them!"

Stardust squeaked and dashed down the tunnel twords the bedrooms. Morgana watched her go, glare fading. Angor stood and marched twords his eye, intent on following his pet.

"I'm sorry," Morgana whispered, head bowed, "I shouldn't have shouted like that. Of course putting the portal here makes sense. And Stardust needs a constant home..."

"I'm sorry, too. I should not have shouted either," Angor sat beside her, unseeing face turned twords her, "And I should have talked to you about putting the portal in this keep, even if it was just a part of Claire's training."

They sat in silence, faces turned down. After a few minutes, Stardust ambled back in. She wound her way between thier legs before jumping up and settling back down on Angor's lap, pawing at her bottle.

"Why should either of us leave?" Angor broke the silence as he put the bottle in the kitten's mouth once more.

"What?"

"We've proven we can work well together, and we made it this long without fighting," he smiled a small smile, "The keep is plenty big enough for the two of us. It's not like anyone eles will be moving in."

Morgana looked up at him, "You wouldn't mind?"

Angor shook his head, "I don't think so."

Stardust closed her eyes and kneeded her claws. Morgana lay her head back against Angor's bicep.

"I don't think I mind either..."

LLB

1) Yeah, Claire has older-sister-syndrome BAD.

2) I like to think Morgana wears a lot of band and musician T-shirts. This one was a gift from Walt.


	22. All About Eli

"Have me back? What is she talking about?" Eli looked between Otto and Lenora.

Otto looked up at his wife and took her hand, "VVell...zere's no point in hiding it now, Zaubermaus."

Tears welled in Lenora's eyes as she nodded and looked down at Eli, "Eli...Maranda wasn't your mother...I-I am. She..."

"She kidnaped me," Eli said bluntly, "She kidnaped me and said she would take me away forever if you didn't do what she said."

Lenora shook her head, tears spilling over, "She didn't _kidnap_ you. I-I _gave_ you to her."

Otto furrowed his eyebrows and lowered his voice, "You did not. Lenora, VVe have talked about zis. You never _gave_ Elijah to Maranda. You left him zere to keep him safe. _She_ refused to give him back."

Eli dashed forward and clung to his mother, "I knew it! I _knew_ you didn't just give me up! I knew it! Didn't I say so, Steve!"

Steve gave his best friend a thumbs up, "Yeah you did, Pepperbudy!"

"But, zere is somezing I vvant to know," Otto looked down at Eli, hand on his shoulder, "How did you know vvhat Maranda said? About making sure VVe never saw you again?"

"I heard her," Eli turnedhis head to face him but kept his cheek pressed against Lenora's chest, "You came to ask if I could stay over. She mocked the way you talk. Your accent."

Otto chuckled but Lenora frowned.

"You didn't tell me that part."

Otto kissed Eli's forehead, "It vvasn't important."

"Wait," Mary stepped forward, "Does this mean that Eli gets to come home?"

"And stay this time?" Toby added.

Lenora couldn't speak. She smiled and nodded. Toby and Mary cheered and tackled their brother.

Humans began to creep out of their hiding places. The Trollhunters looked around with growing anxiety.

"III think I have a few phone calls to make," Walt pulled Barbara and Jim closer.

Morgana bit her lip and waved her hand. A shattered window repaired itself. Karl and Lawrence exchanged a look before approaching Bular and Arrrgh. Students began pushing threw the growing crowd to their teachers and classmates.

"TB!" Darcy hugged her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss.

Seamus Johnson broke away from his father and lifted Mary into a hug, "Holy shit! You're alive! I thought that wave killed you!"

Mary blinked.

Seamus dropped her and lept back, "I mean...glad you're not dead..."

He scrambled away to the laughter of people gathered.

"Did I miss something?" Lenora asked her daughter.

"I don't think so..."Mary shrugged.

"You all should head home," Walt looked over his family, "I'm going to stay here and clear some things up."

Barbara shook her head, "I have to get back to the hospital. I just came here to make sure everything was alright. Jim, sweety-"

"I'm going to take the cradelstone home and make the team something to eat. I can fly in the sunlight so I'll go around and drop it off."

"I'm going to see if zere are any recourses left at ze old Janis Order," Otto said, hands on his hips, "Lenora and I found ze computers still running yesterday."

"I'll stay here aand help the Trollmarketeres get reoriented and decide what to do tonight," Lenora added.

"The Creepslayerz are at your service," Eli and Steve stepped forward, bowing together.

"You can come with us!" Claire offered, "The rest of us are going to make care packages while Jim makes food."

Walt smiled a fanged smile, "Alright, recap. Lenora and I will stay here and answer questions. Barbara is going back to the hospital, Otto to the Janis Order, and the kids to the house. Young Trollhunters and Creepslayerz, while Jim goes to deliver the meals I want you to go to 'Omnireach'. You can set up a distribution station there rather then at the house. And...Mum-"

"I'm going to go around the town and fix what I can right now," Morgana said, "There's a lot to get done and a little magic will go a long way."

Jim waved the rest of the kids along and they made thier way back to the house.

Eli looked at his brother and sister, "I take it you two already know about me, huh?"

"Yeah," Toby shrugged.

"When did you find out?" Eli looked around, "Why did they tell you when they couldn't tell me?"

"It was kinda an accident," Mary explained, "We didn't realy give them much of a choice. Remember how TB and I left your tenth birthday party early?"

*Flaaashbaaack!*

"I'm sure Mom has something for your 'stomach ache'," Eli pleaded, "You don't have to go. I'll play inside with you!"

"We realy have to go," Toby played with his fingers as he spoke, "You know the rules."

"I'm sorry, Eli," Mary hung her head, "I'm not allowed to."

Eli nodded slightly, "I know..."

He looked back at the party while his mother set up the sprinklers in the yard. The cousins hugged eachother tightly.

"I'll come overse tomorrow," Eli promised, "Even if I have to sneak out."

Toby and Mary nodded and continued down the street.

"Why does she do that?" Mary whispered, "She _knows_ I can't get wet."

"She's just a bitch, Mary," Toby crossed his arms.

"Toby! Mama and Papa don't want using words like that," Mary scolded.

"Well, it's true," he held tthe door for her.

"Yeah...yeah it is."

"Let's just go to my room and play a game," Toby insisted, "You can pi-"

"Sh!"

Mary slamed a hand over his mouth.

"He was just so tiny I thought he woould break if I touched him."

Their mother's voice drifted down the hall. Together the children crept down to the bedroom door.

"I can't believe you did all zat alone," Otto whispered.

Toby and Mary turned to eachother and shrugged.

"I was to scarred to call Maranda. I couldn't risk him finding out. And then when Eli came so early...I couldn't stop crying," It sounded like she had started crying again.

Mary and Toby barely managed to stifle their gasps.

"I started taking the pictures when he was a day old just out of fear that, one day, I would get there to see him and...and he would be..."

Toby and Mary considered walking in at that moment.

"Hey, zere's no need to cry, Zaubermaus," Otto whispered before they could move, "Eli is strong und healzy now. He's so strong zat he is helping Jim viz his flying und he can keep up vviz Steve."

They could hear pages turning. Them, silence.

"Bärchen? Princessin? How long have you two been standing zere?"

The children winced and walked in. For a moment nobody knew what to say.

"Is...IsEliooubrrother?" Toby blurted out.

Lenora and Otto turned to eachother.

"Zey're old enough to know," Otto reasoned.

Lenora nodded sadly, "They _deserve_ to know."

"Know what?" Mary insisted, "Why do we deserve to know but Eli doesn't?!"

"He deserves to know just as much as you two do," Lenora scooted closer to her husband, "Come here and I'll explain."

Toby and Mary crawled into thee bed and looked down at the Photo album.

Lenora took a deap breath and started her story over again, "First things first, you two can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Not even Eli."

They nodded.

"Alright. Yes, Eli is my son. That does make him your brother. But his father was a very, very bad man. I had only just found out I was pregnant when I found out what he was doing. I left that day and started making my way back to Arcadia Oaks," she sighed and tapped the hospital bracelet in the book before continuing, "I only made it to New Jersey before Eli was born early. I brought him to Arcadia as soon as he could leave the hospital but the damage had been done.

"So, I gave him to Tanta Maranda to look after while I went back to Jersey City to get rid of anything saying a baby had been born to a 'Lorraine Pepperjack' or that we had ever been there at all. I even changed my name to keep him from finding us. When I finaly got back home, my sister had foraged the paperwork to say my baby was _her_ baby. He would never suspect a baby born to my sister as his, she had reasoned."

"But why wont she let us spend more time with him?" Mary interrupted, "She put out sprinklers at the party even thought she knows I can't get wet."

Lenora sighed, "Because, if Eli found out, he might accidentaly tell someone. The fewer people who, know the better."

"Zat and, if vve tell him, Tanta Maranda vvill take him avay," Otto explained.

"Can she do that?!" Toby sat up, terrified.

"The only people in the world who know the truth are all in this room," Lenora reminded, putting a hand on her younger son's head.

"So...if she took him...we wouldn't be able to do anything about it..." Toby hung his head, "But that's not fair!"

"You gave up _everything_ to protect him!" Mary agreed, "And she barely lets you see him!"

Otto put an arm around his daughter, "Zat's right. It is unfair. Zat's vvhy Mama und I are doing everyzing vve can to try and make it so Eli can come home. Until zat day, I vvant you two to help him und be ze best cousins you can be for him."

"We're trying," Mary insisted, "But...he's started asking about his dad. What do we tell him?"

"Let Tanta Maranda deal with it for now. I'll tell him the truth when I can."

The children nodded and turned thier attention back to their mother's book.

"He's so tiny" Mary squealed, pointing at the picture of Lenora with tiny baby Eli on her chest, "I bet the babydoll Papa brought me from Germany is bigger!"

"Haha!" Lenora laughed and rest her head on top of Toby's, "I think it is."

*PRESENT!*

"I guess that makes sense," Eli accepted, "I guess this means she's going to want to talk to me about it all soon, huh."

"Most likely," Mary agreed.

"As soon as this all blows over," Toby nodded.

Eli rolled his eyes and put an arm around each of his siblings, "Thanks, guys. I don't know how I would have stayed sane without you two. Andd the not so subtle hints you've been giving me the past few years."


	23. An Easter Surprise

Jim and Walt had stayed up late to make the Easter eggs Barbara had hidden around the yard. Now, the five year old boy scampered around in search of the delicious chocolate treats. His cousin's could be heard giggling in the next yard over, no doubt looking for eggs of their own. A bright blue egg caught his eye from the bushes.(1)

Jim dived after it and gasped. He was nose to nose with a giant, blue bunny. It's green eyes were wide as they looked into Jim's blue ones.

"Easter Bunny?" Jim breathed.

The bunny grinned and nodded, "Yeah. It's me, ya lil' ankle bitter."

Jim giggled, "You sound like Dada!"

Bunny chuckled.

"Young Atlas?" Walt poked his head into the bush, "Who are you talking to in here?"

"The Easter Bunny, Dada!" Jim turned, "He's still here!"

"'E can't see me, Atlas," Bunny shook his head, "Only-"

"Ah. Hello, Aster," Walt scooped his son out of the bushes and stood up, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Stricklander?" Bunny rose to his full 6'1" hight, "Is tha' really you? Holy egg! Ye've settled down!"

Walt chuckled and nuzzled Jim, "I have. Barbara and Jim are the best thing to happen to me since I met Nono. How are you? How are the girls doing?"

"The Easter Bunny has a family?!" Jim looked up at his father.

"They're good. Hope's been staying with her mother this past week so I can focus on Easter. Oh! She's climbing and flying now! She's been driving Toothy and Me up the walls!"

"The Easter Bunny'ss married to the Tooth Fairy!?" Jim nearly screached.

"What gave you that idea, Sweety?" Barbara put one hand on her son's back, "Did you find all the eggs?"

"It _is _ the Easter Bunny, Mummy!" Jim declared, "He's here! He's _huge_ andd he knows Dada!"

Barbara smiled, "Is that so?"

Walt chuckled aand winked at Bunny, "Actually, it is, Love. I meet him in Australia a few...oh, decades ago."

"Really?" Barbara looked at him over her glasses.

"Met who a few decades ago in Aus-Oh!" Otto popped over the fence, Toby on is shoulders, "Hallo, Aster! I didn't know you vvere still here!"

"Yeah, Arcadia is usually my last stop before goin' home," Bunny nodded, "Wait! Scaarbach? When did you move to the states?"

"Zree years ago," Otto shrugged.

Barbara burried her face in her hands, "Why are you two like this? Lenora! Please come and tell me our husbands are being goofs before I loose my mind!"

"What were we talking about?" Lenora walked threw the gate, Mary on her hip, "Oh! Elpidius! It's been, yikes, a hundred years at least! I think it was when Toothiana brought you to that wedding in Rome."(2)

"OH! You were one of the fairy twins Tooth introduced me to!" Bunny pointed, "You've changed your name. And married- wait! You married _Scaarbach_?!"

"Not helping, Jay..." Barbara hung her head.

Walt set Jim on the ground, "Alright, that's enough fun on Barbara's behalf. Time to explain. Barbara, Love. Yes, the Easter Bunny is real. But, it's not how you think. First of all, you have to believe in him to be able to see him."

Barbara groaned, "Really? Is he some kind of fay creature like all of you?"

Walt shrugged and turned to Bunny, "Sort of? He's...a bit like Toby and a bit like me...He _was_ an alien called a Pooka when he crashed on Earth. Then he was imbued with the magic that hides him and allows his to travel so fast."(3)

Barbara sighed and nodded, "Alright...This shouldn't surprize me in the slightest...I married two changlings and am surrounded by magic every day..."

She looked up and screamed. She lept back and tripped over a rock in thhe yard.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-"

Everybody burst into laughter.

"It's been good to meet you Mrs. Strickler," Bunny helped her to her feet, "M' sorry about the miscommunication about my bein' here. An' it's been good to see everyone again. But I have to get back to the Warren before Tooth and Hope get there. I have to put everything away and Hope likes to eat paintbrushes."

Walt put one arm around Barbara and the other on Jim's shoulder, "Alright, Aster. Don't be a stranger. Tell the girls 'hi' from us."

"Bye bye, Bunny!" The kids chorused, waving wildly.

Bunny crossed his arms and, with the tap of his foot, vanished down a tunnel.

"So...Easter Bunny is married to the Tooth Fairy..." Barbara began, "You all already knew about this...AND NOBODY THOUGHT TO TELL ME!? How does that even work?! Is the Tooth Fairy like Lenora and Eli? Or what?"

"Great time for Easter Brunch," Lenora led the way into the house.

"We'll answer all of your question then, Baarbara," Walt steered her around, "You write them down while Otto and I get the food ready. OK?"

LLB

AN: Ya know, we always see 10,000 Christmas fics in December but I can only name like...two Easter fics (both Harry Potter fics I might add)... Which is strange because Easter is, arguably, more important than Christmas. Arguably... So, I thought, Hey! How about write that fic you want to see! So here it is.

1) Ok, I established in Lucky Christmas that Toby is Jewish. BUT, in the show, Toby says he got a lot of chocolate from Easter. I am not Jewish but, since Easter egg hunting isn't actually a religious part of Easter and is just a game for children and families to play at Easter parties (Like Find the Pickle at Christmas) I figured it would be OK. Especially since the kids are all so young.

2) So, in the Rise of the Guardians books, it is explained that Bunny's name is E. Aster Bunnymund. Hence, Easter Bunny. Most headcannons say the 'E' stands for Edmund. But Elpidius is Latin for hope. Bunny is the guardian of hope so I thought it fit better.

3) Partialy from the books (the Pooka part, alien and all) and Part Headcannon (the magic part) because I'm not entirely sure how it all worked in the books...


	24. Family Trees

"Alright, class," Ms. Hoffman told her first grade class as she finished writing on the board, "Today we are going to start working on family trees. You all will make a family tree and prepare a little speech about what you learned that way, on family day this Saturday, we can display them in our classroom."

She was completely unsurprised to see three little hands shoot up, "Yes. You three may work together. But, you will have to do the parts of your family that you _don't_ share separately. Ok?"

Toby, Mary, and Jim cheered and scrambled closer together to get started.

"Who all should we put on it?" Mary began, "How would we even display it?"

"I don't know," Jim admitted, listing out their parents and Aunt Nono, "I would love to put our 'extended' family but..."

"It's not like we can use pictures of them all," Toby nodded.

Mary leaned over to look at Jim's list, "Maybe...We could draw them? Or...humanish thems?"

Toby wrinkled his nose, "Nome of us are really good at that, Mary."

"Do you got a better idea?"

LLB

Lenora looked up from the papers she was grading. Her daughter had been quiet for a while. She crept up the stares and peaked into her bedroom.

"Mary? Is everything alright?"

The little girl sat, cross legged on the floor, a piece of paper and a photo album in front of her.

"Mary?"

"Do you remember your parents?" She didn't look up.

Lenora sidled over and sat alongside her daughter. She looked down at the photo album and paper.

"Not much," she admitted, "It was a very long time ago. I was only a few decades old."

Mary traced a picture of herself and her first parents before looking up at her mother, "Do you remember their names?"

"Yes. Antonia and Elijah. It's where Eli got his name."

"I never knew _their_ names," Mary looked back at the book, "I remember that Daddy liked to laugh really loud and was tall. Mommy would sing...Almost as often as you do. But in Japanese. I can't remember the words..."

Lenora silently lifted the six-year-old into her lap.

"I wish I had someone like Nana. Someone who actually knew them. Didn't they have _friends_?"

Lenora sighed, "They did. They were at the funeral. They asked how you were doing."

"I don't remember much. I remember Toby staying with me but nobody talked to me. Why?" She glared down into the photo album.

"I don't know why, Baby girl," Lenora stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, "But I can tell you what I know."

"You knew then?" Mary lit up.

"I didn't know them," Lenora admitted, "But I do know some things about them. Your mummy's name was Lydia and your Daddy's name was Kano. They met at summer camp when they were in high school." (1)

Mary nuzzled closer, "I don't want to forget them."

"You won't," Lenora insisted, "Not entirely. Your Papa and I still remember our parents. And that was hundreds of years ago."

Mary nodded and closed her photo album. She then grabbed her paper and wrote 'Kano and Lydia Wang' on her list of family members.

"Mama? Will you help me draw some of the pictures? Toby and Jim got the rest."

Lenora looked at the list and the trolls it included, "Oh boy...Well, let's see what we can do."

LLB

Jim watched up at the ancient painting in the museum. It was as if he was waiting for it to move.

"What are you looking at, Young Atlas?" Walt sat beside his son.

Jim pointed up at the woman, "Her. She was your mummy. Right?"

Walt looked up and sighed, "Yes...In a way."

"Do you remember her?"

"No. I...I was still a whelp when she disappeared. And the stories I have heard are not flattering."

He leaned over to look at his son's paper. He chuckled.

"You have Poppa Vendal on your list?"

"Yeah," Jim instantly perked, "Uncle Kanjigar and Draal, too! Mary's doing Uncle Blinky and Uncle Arrrgh, and Toby gets Aunt Dwella and Aunt Nono. We're going to say they're your brothers and sister. Esept Uncle Kanjigar and Draal. They're related to Mummy and Uncle Lucky."

Walt laughed outright, "And how will you depict them all? Hm?"

"We're drawing them," Jim herald his head high, "That's why we split them all up. So no one person would have to figure it all out."

"That's quite clever of you, Young Atlas."

"It was Mary's idea."

Walt smiled softly and took his son's hand, "Well, we best get you home so you can get to work on it. And I assume you have to know the family's story as well?"

"Part of it," Jim looked over his shoulder at the painting once more, "Da? What was her name?"

Walt stopped and turned. The painting seamed to look strait into his soul. The gentle smile and calm hold on his infant self a stark contrast to what he knew and had heard from Gunmar and Bular.

With a heavy heart, he turned back to his son, "Jim. Remember this and remember it well. Morgana was not good. She was an evil enchantress."

"But...in the painting-"

"I don't know who painted it. Perhaps it was once true. But it is not now," he knelt in front of Jim, "She is _dangerous_. If you ever meet someone claiming to be her, no mater who they are or what they look like, I want you to run. Run away from them and find your mother and I or one of your aunts and uncles. Understood?"(2)

Jim looked from his father to the painting. He nodded slowly. Walt sighed and they set off. Jim cast one last look over his shoulder. Wondering.

LLB

Toby bounced on his toes as he stood by the large family tree he and his cousins had made. They were taking turns explaining and showing off to the other families. They had even convinced Draal to come in a glamour mask!

"That's quite the family tree you have there," Shauna Johnson laughed, one arm around her son's shoulders.

"That's cause it's not just _my_ family tree," Toby explained, "It's also my sister's _and_ my Cousin, Jim's. Only this part is mine."

"Toby and Mary are adopted, Mama," Seamus tilted his head back to look at her, "That means they have _two_ families."

"Ah! Like how Steve has two dad's now that his mom married coach?"

"Yeah!"

"Me and Mary aren't the only ones who are adopted," Toby pointed to the family tree, "Our Papa, Onkel Walt, and Tanta Nono Are all adopted, too."

"Well, it sounds like it runs in the family," Darcy's father joked as he and his wife approached.

"Yep!" Toby puffed out his chest, "Someday, I'm gonna adopt, too! It's a lot faster then waiting for a baby to grow in a Mama's tummy." (3)

"Toby! Toby!" Mary sprinted in, dragging Eli behind her, "Mama said Tanta Maranda said Eli gets to come over!"

Toby cheered and ran to meet them. Jim shook his head and took his cousin's place. It was his turn anyway."

1) Since 'Mary' is and English name I wanted her parents to have one English name and one Japanese name. Originally it was going to be her dad who had an English name but then I discovered Kano, meaning 'water god' or 'of the sea' and knew that that was the perfect name for the father of a mermaid. Perhaps he was a merman.

2) While writing this I realized everyone is still evil. Bular, Morgana, Dic. Hell, Angor is still DEAD! It was really weird to think that Bular and Bagdwella haven't even started _writing to eachother yet_! I started laughing.

3) *Ugly laughing* I wish! I want to adopt some day but it is a long, slow, _expensive _proses...


	25. Mother's Day in Trollmarket

Bular nodded with satisfaction as he finished setting up the display. Then, he turned and kissed his wife.

"I'm heading to my meeting now, Dwelly," he rubbed her belly gently, "I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Only if you don't try to avoid talking today," she teased, pulling him back down for another kiss, "I'll see you when you get back, Sweetbun."

He grinned and set off. The walk threw Heartstone Trollmarket was no longer as hostile as it had once been. A few trolls still sent glares his way but nobody ran from him in terror anymore.

'Perhaps, someday, I will be known as 'Bular, the shop keeper's husband' more than 'Bular the Black',' He thought hopefully.

"There you are, Bular," Blinky looked up from his books, birthstone in his lap, "Arrrgh is in the keep but Walter and the others are running a bit late today."(1)

"Alright. Thank you, Blinkus."

Blinky nodded and went back to his research, throwing one book over his shoulder and grabbing another tto replace it. Bular chuckled and ambled back into the keep where his half brother was waiting.

"Good evening, Arrrgh."

"Evening," Arrrgh grinned, "Have good day? How Dwella?"

"Good and good. Dwelly's-"

"We _could _just do what normal adult children do and get her flowers," Walt's voice drifted in.

"Ha! Since vvhen have vve ever been normal?" Otto quipped.

"Good point. But we don't really know a whole lot about her," And Nomura made three, "I mean, _you two_ raised me in any case.

"Don't you have a _son_ to celebrate vviz zis year?"

"Yeah...no. Erik doessn't really see me that way. I...I only adopted him to get him off the streets, really."

"...Nope. Not going zrew zat again."

"Yeah. That's bull, Nono."

"What are you three arguing about now?" Bular rolled his eyes.

"Mother's Day," Arrrggh chuckled, "Surface holiday."

"Yes," Walt confirmed, "It's tomorrow and, well, it's really our first time getting to celebrate as the 'children'."

"What is 'Mother's Day'?" Bular sat, eager to put off talking about himself.

"A day to celebrate and honor our mothers," Walt explained.

"And to thank them for puting up with all the bullshit," Nomura added.

"Ozer family members often help younger children und infants," Otto chimed in, "Und school age children usually make gifts at school."

Bular nodded, encouraging them to continue.(2)

"And many families have traditions of thier own," Wally pressed on, "Jim and I make Barbara breakfast in bed, then the two of them go on a walk together. It's what we've done since that first Mother's Day, back before Jim was born."

"Und _I_ take Toby to Nana's und Mary to see her first parents in ze morning. Zen Lenora picks zem up und ze zree of zem go do somezing togezer," Otto got starry eyed as he spoke.

"Hm...Perhaps I could give this holiday a try. Would that be alright?" Bular queried.

"That would be fine, Bular," Walt assured him.

"Our mother bad," Arrrgh lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes," Bular agreed, "But I ment with Dwelly. She's been more tired and stressed lately. I want to do something nice for her. This seams like the perfect opportunity."

"And the perfect topic for this week's discussion," Walt steepled his fingers, "At the risk of sounding cleche: Bular, tell us about your childhood."

"Blitsnack..."

LLB

Angor was more surprised then he should have been to find Claire and her brother in his keep. The girl sat cross legged on the floor, sourounded by gems and wire and a small jar of a clear liquid. Enrique crawled around the keep, pulling itself up to stand at the sopha.

"Youngling? What are you and the whelp doing?" He picked up Enrique, delighting the toddler.

"Making a bracelet for Mom," Claire didn't look up, "Tomorrows Mother's Day."

"But...your mother is not good at...well, mothering."

"I know. But she's still my mom. She does encourage me to get good grades and she comes to my plays," Claire put down her crimpers and wire, "And she works hard so we can live the life we do."(3)

Angor sat in front of her, Enrique settled neatly in his lap, "Where did you get the stones?"

"Traded about three months worth of recycling from both my house and Darcy's for them. Oh! Give me Enrique for a second."

She dipped one stone in the clear potion before taking her brother, "Besides, it's his first Mother's Day. Mom was still pregnant with him last year."

With a small struggle, she pressed the toddler's thumb to the stone. A clear imprint was left behind. Claire released Enrique and repeated the process with her own thumbprint. She strung the last two stones into place and crimped the clasps.

"Tada!" She held up the bracelet of two alternating gemstones, "What do you think? The stones are Enrique and mine birthstones. For humans, that means the stones that represent the months we were born."

Angor pulled Enrique back into his lap, "It's lovely, Youngling. I'm sure your mother will love it. In fact, would you like me to put a charm on it so it wont break?"

"Really?!" Claire lit up, "Can I learn it and do it myself?"

Angor chuckled, "Alright. If we start now, you should be able to do it in time to give it to your mother."

LLB

Morgana sighed as she played with the flowers her oldest son had given her for Mother's Day. The holiday was one of the ones she had missed learning about while in the Heartstone. Light music wafted threw the keep. A gift from her second child. The boys had come in early in the morning after celebrating with their children and wives.

"M-Mom?"

Morgana turned at the sound of her daughter's voice. The pink Changling had her whelp on her shoulder, her hands behind her back, and a nervous look on her face.

"Nono? What can I do for you?"

Nomura grumbled something, not meaning her eyes. Erik rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Ma. Go on."

Nomura shot her son a dark look. Morgana struggled not to laugh at the duo.

"If you don't hurry up I'll be up past my _bedtime_," Erik sang, "And _then_ I'll be grumpy and hard to wake up _tomorrow_."

Morgana chuckled, "Are you trying to ask me to watch Erik for the night or just advice for how to keep little whelps under control?"

"No..."

"Yer gettin close, Gram," Erik rolled over and watched her upside down.

Morgana covered her eyes and sighed, "Oh! I don't know if I'm ready for that one yet...I know it's been about a thousand years but I don't feel old enough to be a gr-mpf!"

Nomura had thrust a small package in her face, "Happy Mother's Day!"

Morgana took a step back before taking the package. It was crudely wrapped but inside was a matching set or ring and bracelet. There were three stones to each; Serpentine, Dumortierite, and Ruby Quartz.

"A piece from each of us. Walt, Otto, and...me...And-and there's a charm on them to keep anyone from stealing your hand,"Nomura lowered Erik to her hip, "It's not much but...yeah..."

Morgana smiled and pulled her daughter into a light hug, "Thank you, Nomura. And Happy Mother's Day to you, too."

Nomura leaned into the warm embrace for a moment before stepping back, "Thank you...Mom. Have a good night."

"You too."

Nomura smiled and lay Erik against her shoulder, "Come on, Imp. Bedtime."

"M not tired," Erik yawned, laying his head down.

"I know."

Erik looked up slightly and waved before laying his head Baker on his mother's shoulder. Morgana waved back before sitting back in the keep. She flopped onto the sopha and snatched up a book. Angor moved her gently and sat with her.

"Have a good Mother's Day?"

"I di- wait. How do you know what Mother's Day is?" Morgana looked up at him.

"My apprentice explained it to me," Angor shrugged.

"Well, I did. Thank you for asking."

As if waiting for her que, Stardust strutted into the room. Having graduated from fluffy kitten stage of development, her lanky adolescent legs made her look truly ridiculous. Something dangled from her jaws.

"Stardust? What have you got there, Princess?" Morgana sat up.

The baby bobcat held her chin high, displaying her 'catch'. It was a little black bag. Morgana picked her up and wiggled the bag from her jaws.

"Angor? Have any idea where she got this?"

"Hm?" He looked away at his book.

Morgana pursed her lips and opened the bag. Inside was a chain with a single charm of Citrine.(4)

"Angor?"

"What? Oh. That's very nice."

Morgana fixed him with a look.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It was Stardust who gave it to you."

She couldn't hold a strait face. She burst into laughter and turned.

"Oh! Alright then!" She laughed and turned, "Will you help me put it on?"

Angor silently complied and watched and Morgana played with Stardust for a moment. She kissed the kit's soft little forehead and snuggled her close.

"Thank you, _Stardust_."

LLB

Bagdwella stretched as she woke up and forced herself to sit up.

"Nope. You stay in bed today," Bular put one hand on her shoulder, "I can handle the shop today."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Dwelly," he kissed her cheek, "And, tonight, I'm going to take you out to our theater for dinner and a show. I know we haven't been able to get out as often lately."

"Ok," Bagdwella crossed her arms, "What's the occasion?"

Bular grinned, "Mostly I wanted to spoil you a bit. But, I chose today because it is Mother's Day. So, I figured you could take today off and, after the Little Trollhunter and his cousins leave, we can go on a little date."

Bagdwella chuckled, "That does sound nice, Sweet Bun. But do you know what I _really _want for Mother's Day?"

She grabbed his horns and pulled him back into thier nest, "Extra snuggle time!"

Bular laughed as she nuzzled into his chest, curling into him as best she could, "Hey! I thought I was suposed to watch the shop today."

"You said you wanted to spoil me today," Bagdwella insisted, "_I_ decided that means extra snuggles!"

Bular smiled down at her for a moment before curling around her and wrapping his tail securely around her back, "I love you, Dwelly."

"I love you too, Sweetbun."

LLB

1) It's my intention that this is just something Blinky does while he reads. He'll take the birthstone, and later Cordi, sit and hold them in his lap.

2) TBH, me when I was in therapy. Much easer to keep my parents talking than to talk about myself.

3) Ophelia may be a good person and a good politician, but she's not the greatest mom...

4) I looked up Cambodian gemstones and Citrine was the very first thing that came up. It also happens to be my birthstone so there was no way I was passing up making it Angor's stoneskin.


	26. Father's Day in Trollmarket

Seamus bounced his baby sister on his bed, "Ok, Cordi. Remember the plan. As soon as-"

"Seamus, Cordelia," Blinky leaned into the room, "Arrrgh and I are going to the Hero's Forge. We have a meeting with Bular then training with Walter, Barbara, and Otto. Seamus, are you alright with watching-"

"Nope. I've told you before, I don't mind watching Cordi whenever you need me to," Seamus hoisted the baby troll on his hip, "Even if I have plans with my friends, I can usually take her with me."

Blinky smiled, "I know, but I still prefer to ask. What if you had a date? you wouldn't want to take your baby sister then, would you?"

"Alright! Alright!" Seamus laughed, "You win! But, really, it's fine. It's just going to be the two of us today."

"Alright. See you two in a few hours."

"See you in a few hours."

Cordelia waved her Da bye-bye. Seamus peeked out of the room to watch Blinky and Arrrgh leave. Then he sat Cordelia on his bed and reached under it.

"Ready?" he grinned up at her.

Cordelia squealed and clapped her hands. Seamus pulled out the covered backpack carrier. He fit her in; taking special care not to pinch her tail; grabbed her a spare diaper, and hoisted the carrier onto his back. Then, double checking that their fathers had left, slipped down the hall.

"Where are you two going?"

Seamus stopped dead in his tracks, "Just up top, Uncle Dick. We're going to do some shopping."

Dicktacious crossed his arms, "The sun's still up."

"I got a special carrier so I can taker her up during the daytime."

"Mhm..." Dick squinted threw his glasses, "And...why are you sneaking out?"

"Because, if I said that we're going shopping, they'd want to know what for. And I can't tell them because it's a surprise."

"So this is for that ridiculous fleshbag holiday?"

"Yep! Bye, Uncle Dick!" Seamus ran out the door.

"If they get back before you I'm not covering for you!"

Seamus and Cordelia laughed as they ran up the crystal staircase. Once in the canal, it was time to decide where to start. With a firm nod, he made his way up the side of the canal and to the resale shop.

"Seamus! Welcome back!" greeted Mrs. McGurf, the old lady behind the counter, "Oh! Who's your little friend?"

"Remember how I kept telling you about my baby sister? This is her! Her name is Cordelia. Cordi, for short."

"Well...that wasn't what I expected," Mrs. McGurf smiled and shook Cordelia's hand, "But she's very sweet. It's nice to meet you, Cordi."

Cordelia giggled and played with patty cake with the old woman's hand.

Mrs. McGurf chuckled, "So, what are you two in for today?"

"Father's day presents," Seamus adjusted Cordelia's carrier, "It's Cordi's first and it's my first in this family so I want it to be special."

The old woman nodded, "Alright, it all depends on what you're looking for. Men's shirts are down that way, or ties are over there. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a book and some VHS tapes," Seamus took his baby sister out of her carrier and held her on his hip, "What have you got?"

"That depends, what books or movies are you interested in?"

"The VHS tapes don't mater as long as they aren't something that would be hard to find. But the books would be better off rare or old."

"Well, VHS tapes are next to the DVDs. You know where those are. And somebody dropped off six coppies of Rocky Horror Picture Show and three copies of the first two Harry Potters so I don't think you'll have to much trouble there," Mrs. McGurf reached under the counter, "As for the book, I've been saving this one for a while."

She set a thin book on the counter. The pages were yellowed and an old woman smiled up from the dust cover, 'Maria' was scrawled across the top, over the picture.

"It's Maria von Trapp's autobiagraphie. It's from the seventies so it's not one of the oldest books we've had in here but this is the only copy of it I've ever seen."(1)

Seamus nodded, "Alright. I'll take it. Just wait a second while I go back and get the VHS tapes."

"I take it your father's not a picky viewer then?"

"Oh, he wont be watching them," Seamus buckled Cordelia back into her carrier, "He eats them. That's why I wanted ones that there was a lot of."

"...Ah...Ok...$7.50..."

Seamus handed her the cash and left the store, "I love seeing the looks on people's faces when I bring up that one!"

Cordelia giggled in his ear.

"Come on, Cordi. Let's get a snack before we go to pick out a card and wrapping paper."

They sat outside the café under and umbrella and waited for the waiter.

"Seamus! The usual I presume?" Duxie inquired.

"Not today, Dux. Just some fries and some aluminum foil today."

Duxie nodded, "Coming right up for you and your little lady."

Seamus watched him go before turning to the baby trolless on his lap, "You're just everyone's favorite today, aren't you?"

"Sea!" Cordelia put her cold hands on his face.

Seamus couldn't help but laugh, "Alright! You deserve it!"

He kissed her stone cheek. After they finished eating and payed the tab, Seamus packed his sister up once more and they made their way to the doller store to buy a card. Seamus looked up and down the racks of cards before looking over his shoulder at Cordelia.

"How about we just make a card? Oh! I have the perfect idea!"

He went down the crafting isle and grabbed a thing of card paper and two jars of paint.

"Blue for Cordelia and grey for Seamus," he showed Cordelia the jars of paint before going to the checkout, "Ok. Let's get home and get this done."

He hurried home, hoping they would have enough time for the projects to dry. In his room, he set Cordelia up on the floor with a bit of bright finger paint he already had and some paper while he wrapped the rest of the gifts. Then, he washed her hands and painted her palm with the new blue paint. He pressed it to the painting and then gave her a fresh piece of paper to play with. He didn't care if she got a bit of paint on the stone floor. While she played, Seamus painted his own hand and pressed it to the paper. Watching his sister play for a moment, another idea came to him. Seamus painted Cordelia's hand green and pressed it to the new painting. All that was left to do was wait until the paint dried and to write on them. He was just finishing up when he heard them entering the keep.

"Seamus? Cordelia?" Arrrgh's voice drifted into the room.

Seamus's head snapped up and he hurriedly finished writing and blew on the ink to dry it, "Coming!"

He scooped Cordelia into one arm and the presents into the other before making his way into the library.

"Have good day?" Arrrgh asked, taking his daughter into his arms.

"We did. And... we have something for both of you. And one for Uncle Dick as well."

The green troll looked up from his work, "What?"

Seamus handed one package to Arrrgh, one and the first painting to Blinky, and the other painting to Dick, "Happy Father's Day. from Cordi and I."

Blinky and Arrrgh looked down at their gifts. Blinky handed his husband their daughter's painting.

"Didn't have to," Arrrgh didn't look up from the painting.

"But I wanted to," Seamus insisted.

Blinky pulled him into a gentle hug, "Thank you, Seamus. And Happy Father's Day."

Seamus smiled, "Love you, Da. Love you, Pa."

"Love, Seamus," Arrrgh hugged him from the other side.

"Why am I being given this?" Dick looked up, "_I _am not anyone's father."

"Uncles get to participate, too," Seamus explained, "Like how I also gave Frau Scaarbach a card on Mother's Day before I went to see Mom."

Dick pursed his lips and folded the painting up.

"You don't have to keep it if you don't want to, brother," Blinky said.

"Shut up. I'm keeping it forever."

LLB

Erik glared down at the paper in front of him. Mrs. Hoffman knelt down next to him.

"Is something wrong, Erik?"

"I can't decide what t' make Pa fer Father's Day," he grumbled, "I don' wanna give him the same stuff I gave Ma fer Mother's Day!"

Mrs. Hoffman bit her lip. She was a new hire and hadn't been working with the little troll for very long. Her coworkers weren't much help, admitting that they had thought the boy was human until the eclipse.

"Well...What's your Pa like?" She eventually decided.

Erik puffed out his cheeks in thought, "He's a fighter. A Warrior. He's one of the Trollhunters just like his father was."

"Ah, the family business," Mrs. Hoffman nodded, "What do the two of you like to do together?"

"We go out to eat, we spend time with mah Aunties, Uncles, and cousins, Oh! And sometimes, when it's just us, he'll let me train with him!"

The teacher smiled and tapped her chin, "I think I have an idea. How do you feel about Macaroni art?"

Erik nodded and they got to work. Two hours later, Nomura arrived to pick up her son and head down to Trollmarket.

"Ma!" Erik scampered up and jumped up to her shoulder, "Time to go! father son time's a waitin'! Let's go, go, go!"

Nomura raised her eyebrow, "You weren't this excited for Mother's Day."

"Hard to be excited when yer terrified of rejection," Erik pat her shoulder energetically, "After meeting Grandpa Kanjigar last week, I'm pretty sure I'm safe this time."

"...I'm going to take that as a compliment..." Nomura buckled Erik into his carseat, "So, what did you make Pa?"

Erik pulled his backpack snug to his chest, "You'll see when I show him."

"Imp."

Erik bounced in his seat all the way home. Nomura even had to hold him on the way back to the keep. He leapt out of her arms and scurried over to Draal.

"Da! Da!" he scrambled into his father's arms and handed him what he had made, "Happy Father's Day!"

Draal blinked, "What?"

"Father's Day? A day to honor dads..." Erik deflated slightly.

"Is it a Fleshbag holiday?" Draal lifted an eyebrow.

"Um...Yeah..."

Before Draal could say another word, Nomura grabbed her partner by the horns and dragged him into the other room, "We'll be right back, Imp. Draal, Erik has been really excited about today. You have to remember that he's ne..."

Erik bowed his head and twiddled his thumbs after his parents' voices faded out. this wasn't what he had had in mind for Father's Day. He had expected it to at least go as well as Mother's Day had. Erik dug into his backpack for a moment before finding his stuffed goblin.

"At least I have you, GooGoo," He hopped up into Draal's chair and curled up, snuggling his toy.

"Hey, Runt," Draal and Nomura had returned.

Nomura nodded firmly and ruffled Erik's hair, "I'm going to Walt's for a bit. See you two after dinner."

Draal scooped his son into his lap and sat, " Your Ma explained what's going on. I'm still not entirely sure why humans celebrate this the way they do but I think I understand why _you_ want to."

Erik lifted his head to look up at his father.

"Heh, if I had payed more attention when the Trollhunter and his family no doubt explained it to me while I lived whit them I might have celebrated it with _my_ father. Maybe I'd understand it better. Even your mother celebrates this 'Father's Day'! And she doesn't even have a father!"

"Were you going somewhere with this?" Erik rolled over, Googoo still clutched to his chest.

Draal cleared his throat, "Right. Um, what I mean is, happy father's day, Runt. I'm glad you're mine."

"Happy Father's Day, Pa. It's kinda my fault as well. It didn't occur to me that you might not know what a father's day is. I just remembered how happy you were to see Grandpa Kanjigar again that I jus' assumed."

Draal nodded slowly before he suddenly growled and rolled Erik over, tickling his sides and rubbing his nose into his fur. Erik let out an unflattering shreek of laughter and attempted to wriggle away.

"Ah! Pa! No! Gahaha! Stop! Haha!"

Draal eventually relented and held his son up by his ankle. The whelp continued to giggle for a moment, goblin dangling from his hands.

"Love ya, Pop."

"I love you too, Runt. C'mon. Your Ma's going to be at her Brother's until after dinner. Let's go to Glug's for our dinner."

"And to the forge after that?"

"Sure!"

LLB

Bagdwella carefully wiped the wet clay off her daughters' feet, "All done! Now we just have to wait for it to dry and for your daddy to get back from his meeting."

Barla and Marla smiled up a her. Weather it was gas or real smiles, she didn't actually know. She moved the project to the side and curled each of her baby girls into her arms. They both yawned and nuzzled closer to her.

Bagdwella kissed their foreheads and hummed as she tucked them into their nest for a nap. She watched them both for a moment longer before returning to her shop. there were only a few costumers milling about. Nothing she couldn't handle while watching the twins.

"WaAH!"

Correction. Nothing she couldn't handle as long as the twins stayed asleep for longer than a couple seconds.

"I'll get them, Dwelly," Bular said as he walked threw the door.

"You're a life saver, Sweetbun! Oh! But stay out of the kitchen! Their bottles are in the bedroom."

Bular kissed her cheek and continued back to retrieve their daughters.

"I know it's not my place but is that really something to do in public?" one of the patrons asked, eyebrow raised, "It's a bit...barbaric. Don't you think?"

Bagdwella shrugged nonchalantly, "We picked it up from the Trollhunter and his family. It's just lips touching in any case."

In back, Bular cuddled Barla and Marla for a second before feeding them both at once.

"There's my little warrior princesses. Yes, I hear how strong your lungs are and how hungry you both must be to make so much noise."

He sat back in the nest he shared with his wife and held his daughter's against his chest, humming quietly. Marla sighed and drifted back to sleep. Barla nuzzled closer to his chest, rubbing one tiny fist against her face.

"You like that, don't you? You like it when your Mama and I sing to you."

Barla only yawned and joined her sister in slumber.

"Bular?" Bagdwella tiptoed in.

"I just got them both back to sleep," he whispered, "Diapers changed and fed."

Bagdwella hummed and curled into his side, resting one hand on Marla's back, "The shop's empty so I closed up early. It is a holiday after all."

"It is?"

"Mhm. Happy Father's Day, Sweetbun."

She handed him the clay tablet. Imprinted in the clay was Barla and Marla's little footprints, their names written on the respective footprint and little sapphires sprinkled over it. Bular traced both the footprints for a moment.

"Thank you, Dewlly. For everything. For letting me into your life. For believing that I had changed. For our daughters. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Shut up, you cheese ball," Bagdwella chuckled and kissed her husband gently.

She rest her head on his shoulder and watched their daughters sleep. Bular traced the footprints one more time before putting the tablet beside the nest and wrapping his arm around his wife.

LLB

Aja hung over Tronos' head, watching a show on the iPad in his paws.

"What are you doing?" Krel asked, sitting on Tronos' arm.

"SSStudying."

"Studying what?"

"An Earth holiday called 'Father's Day'," Aja didn't look up from her show, "I was thinking we could try introducing it back home."

Krel looked down at the show, "So it is a holiday for Fathers?"

"Yesss. And there isss a corisssponding day for Mothersss."

All three watched in silence for a moment.

"Perhaps it would be best for us to try this holiday before we try having it on Akoridion 5," Aja looked down at her brother.

"How are we going to do that? Papa is _on_ Akoridian 5."

"The girl in the show doesn't have a Father so she celebrates with her mentor," Aja pointed out, "We could do that."

"Vervatos is on Akoridian 5 as well."

Aja scratched her nose and wracked her brain.

"What about Angor?"

The teens looked at their friend.

"Tronos? You want to participate in Father's Day?" Krel asked.

"No. We do not have Mothersss and Fathersss on my planet. We have nessst caretakersss. But I am willing to help you two."

Aja and Krel exchanged a look and shrugged.

"Ok. So we celebrate with Angor. How do we celebrate?" Krel asked.

"According to the show, we give him gifts and try to spend time with him. Traditonal gifts include food, small trinkets, and these things called a 'tie'. Sr. Uhl wears one."

Krel nodded and began shuffling threw his phone, "Got it. We'll meet back here an hour before dinner to talk about how well this went over."

"Wouldn't it be better to do it after dinner?" Tronos sat up, Aja sliding down to his shoulders.

Krel had already made his way back to his room. Aja and Tronos shrugged.

"I guess I should go get a tie..." Aja crawled off Tronos' back and slipped her high tops back on.

Tronos nodded and followed her out of the keep and up the crystal staircase.

"You don't have to come," Aja insisted.

"I sssaid I wasss going to help you. I might asss well accompany you on thisss."

Aja smiled at him and skipped the next few stairs. Seamus trotted down the stairs with Cordelia and a couple of bags.

"Oh. Hey, Seamus and Cordelia. Do you know where we could buy a tie?"

Seamus looked over his shoulder at his little sister then at the two extraterrestrials, "Um, you could try the resale shop. they usually have some pretty fun ones and, if you're lucky, a few plain ones."

"To the shop of resale!" Aja cheered and darted up the rest of the way to the portal.

Tronos shook his head and followed her, "Calm down. Do you have a sss-certain tie in mind?"

"Nope!"

They wandered into the resale shop, paying no mind to the startled look on the elderly cashier's face. Tronos waved shyly and followed Aja back to where the ties hung on the wall.

"These ties hurt my eyes," Tronos wiped one paw over his face, "Just pick one so we can go back."

"No! I have to be sure it's one he'll like. If I just give him any tie then it doesn't mean anything," Aja poured over the selection.

"Oh! This one's perfect!" She held up the tie.

"I'm not covinsssed that Lady Morgana will let that one into the keep," Angor looked at the tie skeptically.

"But it's perfect! It's the same color as his clothes and it's shaped like an animal. Angor loves animals!" Aja insisted, "It's eyes are even the same color as his."

Tronos sighed, "Alright. Let'sss jussst get back to the keep."

Aja payed for the tie and Tronos put her on his shoulders on their way back to Trollmarket.

LLB

"Stardust? Where are you?" Angor called as he wandered through the keep, "It's time to go to the grotto to take care of your friends."

"Stay out of the kitchen!" Morgana shouted from the room, "And Stardust's staying with me for now!"

Angor rolled his eyes and set off to take care of his animals. Morgana watched him go before she turned back to her work.

"Ok. He's gone. Just need a little more fluff and this part will be done," she clipped a little fur off the tops of Stardust's ears, "This isn't nearly as great as what you gave me for Mother's Day but hopefully Angor will like it."

"You are giving Angor a Father's Day gift?" Krel wandered into the room, "Why? He's not your father...Is he?"

Morgana chuckled and shook her head, "No. No he's not. But it's just something strange we do. _I'm_ not giving him something, Stardust is."

Krel sat by the counter, "There are different traditions?"

Morgana twisted the fur and cast the spell, "Kind of. Different families usually make their own traditions. My sons have plenty of things they do with their kids every year. Otto even found a way for Toby and Mary to celebrate with their first parents."

Krel looked down at the device in his hands, "So...do you think Aja and I could still do something with Papa?"

"I don't see why not," Morgana attached her creation around Stardust's neck, "What have you got there, anyway?"

"Something..."

"Can I come in now?" Angor's voice drifted in.

"Sure! Stardust, go show him what you have."

Angor took one look at his Bobcat and knew what was different, "Morgana. What's our-"

"We're back!" Aja cheered as she and Tronos bound back in, "Oh. And...so are you..."

Everyone stared at her for a moment. Aja blushed slightly and hid her tie behind her back.

"Aja? What have you got?" Morgana turned to the girl.

Aja froze up. Tronos nudged her forward.

"Um...This is for you!" She thrust the tie into Angor's hands, "Happy Father's Day."

Angor stared down at the fish shaped tie.

"And, um, I made you this mix track," Krel handed him the old iPod he was holding, "It is mostly quite instrumental music. So you can listen to it with your animals."

Angor looked down at the iPod. He was quiet for long enough that the teens began to get worried.

"Angor? Hun?"

"Why?"

"The young onesss wanted to try Father'sss Day. I sssugesssted you becaussse you are their fossster father," Tronos put a claw on each teen's shoulder.

Angor was quiet for a moment again and then he smiled. He tied the tie onto his belt and tucked the iPod into his inner pocket.

"Father's Day may not be a trollish holiday but I can still appreciate this. Thank you both. Happy Father's Day."

Aja and Krel smiled and hugged their guardian. Angor hugged them both stiffly for moment.

"Alright, you two. Give him some room," Morgana chuckled, ushering the twins away.

Aja and Krel stepped back and made their way back to their room.

"We are definatly bringing this to Akoridian 5!"Aja professed.

"Absolutely," Krel agreed, "Let's go call Papa and tell him all about it."

Tronos followed them with a shake of his head. Morgana rest one of her hands against the small of Angor's back.

"That was nice of you."

Angor nodded slowly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Now, as I was saying. What's on Sta-"

"I have to make this fast!" Claire ran in and hugged Angor, "Papa and Enrique are waiting for me. Happy Father's Day. Love you, Angor!"

She thrust the card into his hands and sprinted back to her father and brother. Angor smiled and tucked the card into the pocket with the iPod.

"And that's what you were waiting for, wasn't it?" Morgana smirked up at him.

"Maybe."

The duo went into their living room and sat on their stone sofa. Stardust jumped up into Angor's lap and lifted her chin.

"Reow?"

"Alright. Let's see what you have here."

He took the leather strap from around her neck. It had a bit of snow white fur and a lock of auburn hair woven into it. He could feel the magic coming off of it.

"An anti-theft charm and a location spell?" He lifted an eyebrow at Morgana.

"Stardust didn't want you to lose it and she didn't want to lose you if there was another massive battle," Morgana insisted, "I just couldn't tell her no."

Angor strapped the bracelet on and pulled Morgana to his side, "We are ridiculous."

Morgana curled into his side and wrapped her arm over him. Stardust kneeded her paws into Angor's stomach.(2)

LLB

1) My Great-Papa owned both of Maria von Trapp's books but I never even knew they existed until I was cleaning my Nana's (his daughter) basement after it flooded. It's not actually all that rare with many being sold online but it is special to me and it is an amazing read for anyone who loves The Sound of Music.

2) Morgangor is my trash ship. I don't know why but sometimes I just need to write trash and fluff to go with it...Also, I love writing abut Stardust.


	27. Hug Time

AN: We haven't heard from the Scaarbachs in a while. :) How about a short, sweet, Scaarbach fluff chapter!

Lenora hummed as she worked, crocheting a sweater for her new baby. She had done the same before Eli was born, though it was to big at the time. Otto sat between her feet, toying with the matching booties. The gramophone filled the room with quiet music.

"Du bist mein Engel, Du bist mein hertz, Du bist mein ein und alles…"

She felt a light tapping on her belly as he sang. Looking down, she saw that her husband had fit the booties on the first two fingers of each hand an was 'walking' them across her belly.

"Really?"

"Ja," Otto grinned up at her, "I vvill sing to her in German, then in Greek, und then in English so zat she vvill know all of our languages. She vvill understand vvhen I call her 'mein Engel'," he kissed her belly, "und vvhen I call Mary, 'Princessin'," he kissed her forehead, "und vvhen I call Toby 'Barchen'," he kissed her right cheek, "und vvhen I call Eli 'mein giest'," he kissed her left cheek, "und vvhen I call her Mama Mein ein und alles," he kissed her lips.

Lenora hummed against his lips and wound her arms around his neck, "Mmm, say that again."

Otto grinned and murmered in her ear, "I vvouldn't vvant to rile you up,"

"We can hear you!"

They sat upright and turned. Toby and Seamus were still sitting at the table, doing their German lesson.

"Zen go outside," Otto deadpanned and kissed his wife again.

"You two disgust me," Toby wrinkled his nose, smiling none the less.

"I don't know," Seamus packed up his notebooks, "I think it's sweet. My father never did stuff like that. Even when Mom was still alive."

"Well, duh! But, as their son, I am morraly required to complain," Toby stated mater of factly, "Besides, don't Onkel Blinky and Onkel Arrrgh talk mushy to each other too, don't they?"

"Yeah. I guess it's just going to be a while before I get used to it."

"Fair enough."

Lenora chuckled and rubbed her forehead against Otto's. He shook his head and rubbed her belly gently.

"I love you all so much, Zaubermaus."*

"I love you too, Bussibar."*

They were able to sit uninterrupted for a while after that, exchanging kisses and whispering on and off. Just as Lenora reached for her yarn once more she felt it. Grinning she grabbed Otto's hand and placed it against her belly.

"Lenor-" his eyes went wide.

Lenora laughed.

"I-ist das? Ist das sie?"*

She nodded and wiped his eyes, "Yes. That was her. Are you crying?"

Otto nodded and wiped his eyes, "Mein Gott."*

He hugged her tightly, burring his face in her neck. His shoulder's shook slightly.(1) Lenora nuzzled his temple and toyed with his hair.

"Ich leibe dich, Lenora," Otto finally choked out when he leaned back, kissing her gently, "So veile."*

Lenora kissed him back and lay her head against his shoulder, "I Love you, too."

LLB

German Translations:

Zaubermaus- Magic mouse (Because her hair looks like mouse ears!)

Bussibar- Kissy bear

I-ist das? Ist das Sie?- I-Is that? Is that her?

Ich leibe dich- I love you (This is the form of 'I love you' reserved solely for spouses. Like you save this one for your soulmate kinda shit.)

So veile- So much.

LLB

1) I'm not saying Otto's a crier but he did cry each time he adopted a child, when he married Lenora, when each of their children were born, and when each of their children got married. Yeah. He's a crier.


	28. Stardust

Angor carefully stroked the hare's ears as he tucked it back amongst the rest. He smiled as they welcomed her back into the burrow.

"Come on, Ruckus," he scooped the half shaved fox into his arms, "Time for us to head back."

Ruckus had gotten his tail and back leg stuck in a poacher's trap when Angor had found him. With injuries as severe as his had been, Ruckus would be living in the keep for a while yet.(1)

As soon as Angor stepped out of his enchanted grotto he heard it. The familiar chirping cry of a kitten. Setting Ruckus back on the ground, he began searching for the source of the sound. Whatever it was clearly hadn't eaten in a while. These were hungry cries.

Finally, Angor found the kitten. Or, rather, the Cub. It's eyes and ears where still folded shut and it's fur was snow white. It was an albino bobcat. Angor nodded slowly and carefully slid his hands around the kit. It mewled again and latched onto his thumb.

"No teeth," he whispered, "You really do need help, don't you."

If he was expecting a reply, he was disappointed. Cradling the the kit to his chest in one hand, he stooped to pick the fox back up.

"Let's go, Ruckus."

He opened the portal to the keep. He could only imagine what his roommate would say when she saw that he had brought _another _animal into their keep.

LLB

"She's so tiny!"

Angor had expected many reactions in this situation. A centuries old enchantress squealing over a kitten, had not been high on the list. Morgana cooed and stroked the kit's forehead.

"You must remember," Angor scolded, "She's still a wild animal. Just like Ruckus. Some day she'll be a large and fierce bobcat. Not just a tiny, delicate kitten."

Morgana rolled her eyes, "I know, Angor. Or do you forget I am also known as the Mother of Monsters?"

Angor growled and summoned the kit's bottle.

"Does she have a name?"

"No. And she doesn't need one. I let you and the apprentices name Ruckus. You are not naming this one."

LLB

Angor yawned as he shook the bottle for the kit, "Come on, Little One. Breakfast time."

The tiny white bobcat chirped up at him and latched onto her bottle. Her eyes and ears were wide open now and she had as much energy as any one of the toddlers that were brought into the keep. Claire skipped in, large backpack over her shoulders.

"Morning, Angor. Morning, Stardust."

Angor froze and turned to his apprentice, "What was that?"

"I called her 'Stardust'," Claire shed her backpack and watched Angor feed the kit, "The yellow and grey flecks on her look kinda like stars so I thought it was fitting. Don't you?"

Angor looked down at the kit. He couldn't deny that she was right. And the way she looked down at the bobcat warmed his stone heart.

"It does, Youngling," He agreed, "It's very fitting. What do you have in your bag today?"

"Oh!" Claire unzipped her bag and pulled out several books, " You said you didn't know much about bobcats in this region so I went to the library yesterday to do some research."

Angor smiled, "Thank you, Youngling. I'll look at the books as soon as we finish your lessons for the day and get them back to you as soon as possible."

Claire nodded, "That's fine. You know, researching animals would be a lot easier for you if you would get a smart phone."

He rolled his eyes, "So you've mentioned. However, I do prefer the communication charms and my slide phone is much sturdier than your 'smart phone'. If what I hear about young Tobias is anything to judge by."

"We have protection charms though."

"I guess today's lesson will have to be on the side affects of magic on modern technology."

"Like how when Merlin tried to make a potion in Jim's blender or when you made the cradle stone and blew up the microwave?"

Angor put the kit back in her box and rubbed his eyes, "Yes. As well as many other things."

LLB

Morgana peaked her head into the sitting room of the keep. Angor and Claire sat side by side. The troll had a book open in his lap and a watch in his had, explaining and demonstrating the magic's affect on the electric battery inside. The girl had the bobcat kitten in her lap and was hanging on his every word.

"Different types of electricity are affected differently. Soler power and water power are usually safe. But another source, like the battery in this watch, will short out and stop working. That is another reason I don't want you practicing magic in your house to much."

Claire nodded, "Yeah, the last thing I need is to short out the TV or the baby monitor and make my parents mad. They might make me quit magic!"

"Speaking of your parents, you should head home soon. It's almost four and you do need to practice for the battle of the bands yet."

"Alright," She hung her head and handed him the kit, "Bye, Angor. Bye-bye, Stardust."

Then she pulled out the shadow staff and ported home. Morgana waited until Angor put away the book and settled onto the sofa with this pet. Then she stepped forward.

"Stardust?"

"Claire thought it suited her," Angor pulled up one of the books his apprentice had left for him.

"What happened to not naming this one?" Morgana grinned and as beside him.

Angor grunted and looked away. Stardust chirped and scrambled over his arm and into Morgana's lap.

"You never could tell her 'No'," She played with the kit's ears and paws, "Even when you have to you find a better compromise or trick her into thinking it was her idea in the first place."

Angor grunted again and tried to focus more on his book.

LLB

Hours after Barbara had gone home for the night, Morgana finally stumbled back into the keep. Angor was still on the sofa. Stardust was curled up in his lap and he was surrounded by open books.

"I thought you went to bed hours ago?"

Angor shook his head and pulled another book closer, "That's not right. It can't be right..."

"What can't be?"

Angor tore his eyes away from the books, "Bobcat cubs are born with milk teeth. They lose them at around six weeks when their mother starts weening them. That's when they get their adult teeth."(2)

Morgana furrowed her brow, "But Stardust doesn't have teeth at all?"

"Exactly. That implies that she wont ever have teeth."

"You could do a examination charm on her. An x-ray spell would let you know if she'll develop teeth in the future."

"I don't want to expose her to any more magic than necessary."

Morgana nodded. Stardust mewed and yawned, nuzzling closer and falling asleep. She sighed and lay her head back against the back of the sofa. Angor summoned a blanket from down the hall and lowered it over the two beside him.

LLB

Claire growled and glared down at the book and charts in front of her, "I just don't get it. Why do I need to know healing magic? I'm not going to be a doctor or go into any medical profession."

"Because it's important to know how to heal your friends should anything go wrong on a mission," Angor reasoned, "You and Barbara have opposite problems. Barbara excels at healing magics and her potions are perfect. While her portals exceed yours do to more practice and she is perfect in old Latin, she has yet to master most levitations and she hasn't learned Trollish in nearly seventeen years. You are amazing at levitations, your portals phenomenal, your runes are perfect and you mastered Trollish in ten months. But, you struggle with most potions and your healing magics leave much to be desired. And the best way to learn these things is by practicing them. You never know, maybe some day having the ability to see mend broken bones will save one of your friends."

Claire sighed and returned to her book. Enrique squealed as he toddled around the room. Stardust scampered ahead of him, stubby tail bouncing back and forth. Aja lay upside down on the sofa in her Akoridian form watching the two. Morgana and Barbara were working in the lab and Tronos had taken Krel and Luug to the Hero's Forge to test some on the boy's new inventions.

"Are you going to try to use one of the spells on Stardust's mouth? Or to see of there is anything else wrong with her?" She asked.

"I already did. As much as I didn't want to expose her to the magic, our theory was correct," Angor sighed and shook his head, "Stardust will never have teeth. She will have to stay here, even once she's grown. But, her claws will still pose quite the threat."

"To our flesh _and _the furniture," Morgana scooped the toddler and the kit up as she and Barbara entered.

"So...now that she's been exposed to magic like that...she could, hypothetically, be someone's familiar. Right?" Claire turned back to her mentor.

"In theory. I've never had a familiar before. Mostly because I was a little...preoccupied, for a while. Being dead or being an assassin..." Angor rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Morgana cringed and burried her face in Stardust's fur.

"Claire, Mary and Darcy are waiting for you to join them for girls' night," Barbara took Enrique from her mother-in-law, "I'll take your brother home. Aja, your parents and brother are waiting to talk with you in the mother ship."

"Thanks, Dr. S." Claire gathered her books and kissed her brother goodbye.

"Thank you, Dr. Strickler," Aja rolled over and changed forms and followed the other girl out the door.

Barbara bounced Enrique for a moment, "And I gotta get going. I have to drop Enrique off and head to work. Same time tomorrow, Mom?"

"Of course, Barbara," Morgana set Stardust on the ground, "As long as the hospital doesn't call you in. Just call if they do."

"Will do."

Morgana sighed and turned to the kitchenet. Her shoulders shook as she made her dinner.

"Do-do you want anything specific for dinner, Angor?"

Angor narrowed his eyes, "Not particularly...Morgana? Are you alright?"

"Yes. It's just...I'm fine."

He wasn't convinced. Rolling his eye, the tall troll made his way over and hugged her from behind, towering over the tall enchantress.

"What's wrong?"

Morgana was silent for a moment, "Just a bad day, I guess. I'm sorry."

Angor nodded slowly, "I see...Well, maybe Stardust can cheer you up."

Sure enough, the kit was twining and chirping around their legs. She wouldn't be much of a kit for much longer as her thick adult fur was beginning to grow in. but she was still their Stardust. Morgana smiled down at her and laughed as Angor seized the opportunity to burry his nose in her hair.(3)

"You're messing my hair!"

Angor grinned and squeezed her once more, "Next time, don't hesitate to talk to someone about what's bothering you. Maybe not me. But someone."

Morgana nodded slowly and leaned into his touch.

"You two are ridiculousss."

LLB

Angor moaned as he sat up in his nest. He didn't know hat exactly had awakened him but something was definitely wrong.

"Morgana? Can you check your phone to see if something is going on on the-"

The bed on the other side of the room was empty. Angor scooped Stardust up and walked down the hall into the lab.

"Morgana? What are you doing up so early?"

"Something woke me up but it wasn't something on the surface and I had to know what it was so I cam in here to run a few quick spells and the more I look at the results the more I don-"

"Morgana. Breath. Slow down. Now, what is going on?"

Morgana took a deep, shaking breath, "Someone's using time magic."

LLB

AN: I'm going to be completely honest, I intended to have this chapter finished a lot sooner. However, at the beginning of July my sister's dog attacked our mother's cat and it was all down hill from there. She attacked my therapy cat, Leo, a week later and just last Tuesday I had to put him down due to the severity of his injuries. Losing Leo made writing a lot harder, especially this chapter. Then, on Saturday, we went to the shelter to get me a new kitty. His name is Kiki and while he certainly isn't Leo, he really has helped me. He is the cover I used for this chapter. Thank you all for your patience and my nest chapter will be the first chapter of Changling Families Adventures. See you all after Wizards! TTFN Ta Ta For Now!

1) I don't know about California, but where I live, hunting Foxes is illegal under most circumstances.

2) Not gonna lie. I mostly bull shitted this. Bobcat kits do have milk teeth but I don't know if not having them would mean that they'll never have teeth. I just know that albino animals tend to have more issues as well.

3) Listen. After the month I've had, I really needed something fluffy. Even if it was my trash ship.


End file.
